Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue
by Ekhi
Summary: Daryl confesó en la oscuridad con unas cuantas copas de más que no había tenido oficio ni beneficio... ¿Y si no hubiera sido así? (¿Puede considerarse esto un crack!fic?)
1. Libera nos, Domine

Tal y como reza el título, en este pequeño rincón voy a ir poniendo todas esas ideas locas que se me han pasado por la mente **desde aquella conversación entre Daryl y Zach acerca del trabajo del primero antes de que todo se fuera al carajo**. Muchas de ellas, incluida ésta primera, serán ligeramente extrañas, locas o incluso factibles. Según la apertura de mente claro. Sé que Daryl le confesó a Beth que no había tenido ni oficio ni beneficio pero... ¿para qué está la imaginación? Obviamente seguir el canon aquí va a ser complicado.

Algunas se desarrollarán "durante la serie", otras pueden estar ubicadas en el pre-apocalipsis. Cada capítulo será independiente uno de otro, si por lo que sea amplío una idea, lo avisaré.

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

_Advertencia: Lenguaje, violencia._

* * *

El grupo había anulado la última salida en busca de suministros ante la cercanía de lo que parecía ser una auténtica tormenta de verano.

Todo había empezado con una suave brisa que había ido incrementando su fuerza con el paso de las horas, agitando las copas de los árboles a su paso. Pronto el cielo azul claro se fue llenando de nubes grisáceas, la luz que se colaba entre ellas había adquirido un ligero color amarillento.

El cazador alzó la mirada hacia el cielo cubierto sintiendo el vello de sus brazos y su nuca crisparse. Aspiró profundamente identificando ese inconfundible olor que parecía ascender desde el suelo cada vez que la lluvia amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia.

- Va a ser una buena tormenta.- Dijo Hershel acercándose a él con las muletas. Daryl asintió sin decir nada, guardándose sus inquietudes para él.

Había algo en cómo se había desarrollado todo que no le encajaba. Había vivido decenas de tormentas en su vida, pero pocas de ese tipo. La última de la que había sido testigo había sido tiempo atrás, en otra época de su vida que creía ya casi olvidada y relegada al baúl de su pasado. ¿Quizá había sido demasiado ingenuo al creer eso? ¿Tal vez estaba viendo cosas donde no las había? Sólo le quedaba esperar y estar preparado por si las cosas se complicaban.

Exhaló un suspiro profundo alzando la mirada una vez más hacia el cielo.

- No me jodas el retiro…

- ¿Decías algo, hijo?- Preguntó Hershel a su lado, mirándole.

- Deberíamos volver dentro antes de que empiece a llover.

El anciano asintió y se dirigió de vuelta al interior del bloque de la prisión, Daryl siguió sus pasos escuchando un trueno restallar con violencia en la lejanía.

* * *

Todo empezó como un ligero picor de cabeza. No era algo demasiado extraño entre los supervivientes dada la escasez de agua para ducharse durante esos días.

Pero lo que parecía un simple sarpullido aislado o molestia por la suciedad, se convirtió en un gesto continuo. Mientras preparada el desayuno, cambiaba a Judith, le cantaba una nana para hacerla dormir; sus finos dedos terminaban encontrando su camino hacia su cabeza, rascando el cuero cabelludo de forma ausente y errática.

El cazador dirigió sus pasos hacia la celda de la chica quien se encontraba en el suelo jugando con Judith y sus vasos vacíos de colores. La chica sonrió a la niña, pellizcando su mejilla con cariño.

- Hey…- Saludó Daryl desde la entrada de la celda apoyado contra la puerta metálica.

- Hola.- Saludó ella con una sonrisa amplia.

- ¿Qué tal está la patea-traseros?- Preguntó arrancándole otra sonrisa a Beth mientras los ojos de él no se despegaban de sus finas manos.

Pocos segundos después la mano derecha de Beth acabo rascando su cabeza tras su oreja derecha de forma insistente.

- Parece que los vasos le gustan. Gracias por traerlos.- Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Y…- carraspeó cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho- tú cómo estás?- Beth desvió la mirada hacia el cazador, su mano aún entre su pelo.

- Bien, como siempre.

Su tono de voz parecía sincero, su conciencia parecía estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación; pero había algo en sus ojos que susurraba lo contrario.

- Aham.

Se rascó la mejilla, pensativo y echó un rápido vistazo a las cosas que había ido reuniendo Beth con el paso del tiempo. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la Biblia.

- Voy a hablar con Glenn sobre la próxima salida. ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¿Podrías mirar si hay algún chupete para ella?- Le preguntó en voz baja.- Le ayudará cuando le empiecen a salir los dientes y…

- Claro, no hay problema.

Daryl echó un último vistazo a la celda y a sus dos ocupantes, Y se alejó hacia la suya propia. Tenía que cerciorarse de que aún conservaba lo que necesitaba o tendría que encontrar un sustituto de ello. Pronto.

* * *

Daryl y Glenn se separaron al entrar en la tienda, armas en alto y linternas encendidas. Varias latas de comida, ropa, cable y cuerda acabaron en sus mochilas.

Aprovechando que su compañero se ocupaba de limpiar las estanterías de productos de higiene, Daryl se acercó al mostrador y rebuscó en las cajas y baldas bajo él. Encontró un arma y una pequeña cadena de la que colgaba una cruz dorada. Guardó la joya en el bolsillo de su pantalón y el arma en la cintura de su pantalón.

- ¿Estás ya?- Le preguntó a Glenn acercándose de nuevo a la salida, comprobando a través del cristal del escaparate que la calle siguiera despejada.

- Vamos.- El chico apareció con su bolsa cargada y salieron de la tienda rumbo al coche.

Descargaron las cosas que habían reunido con ayuda de Maggie quien se acercó a saludar a su pareja tras comprobar que habían vuelto ambos de una pieza. Daryl se alejó de ellos dejándoles atrás para que pudieran estar a solas, aunque probablemente poco les importaba que estuviera delante.

Entró en el bloque y cruzó la sala común. La bolsa con la comida aterrizó sobre una de las mesas, sobresaltando a Carol quien preparaba la comida en esa ocasión de espaldas a él.

- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- Le recriminó. Daryl se mordió la media sonrisa que amenazaba con asomar en su boca y siguió andando hacia las celdas.- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Tengo algo que hacer, mujer.- Le contestó él sin detenerse un segundo.

Pronto se encontró con la entrada a la celda de la joven rubia, quien ajena a su regreso, balanceaba a Judith entre sus brazos apoyada en su cadera. Entre estrofa y estrofa que cantaba, una de sus manos terminaba en su cabello, rascando la piel bajo él.

Daryl se aclaró la garganta. Beth se volvió en su dirección, esbozando una sonrisa cansada. Sus ojos claros parecían oscurecidos por las ojeras, parecían más grandes que nunca por la creciente palidez de su piel.

- ¿Ya habéis vuelto?- Daryl se acercó a ambas, comprobando sin sorprenderse, cómo Beth recuperaba la distancia perdida de forma inconsciente.

- Traje lo que me pediste.- Depositó el paquete del chupete sobre el improvisado escritorio, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras le miraba de soslayo.

- Gracias, Daryl.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos, rehuyendo su mirada poco después.

El cazador sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la cadena con la cruz y se acercó a ella, su espalda hacia él. Soltó el enganche con cuidado y pasó la cadena por delante de su rostro al posicionarse a su espalda, un extremo en cada mano.

- ¿Qué…?

Antes de que fuera consciente de ello y quisiera evitarlo, Daryl cerró el enganche en su nuca y dejó que el metal dorado acariciara la nívea piel de su cuello y escote.

- La vi en la tienda.- Intentó justificarse testando su estado de ánimo. Beth se volvió hacia él y acarició con dedos temblorosos la cruz contra su pecho.

- No tenías por qué.- Balbuceó acercándose a él como un animal asustado, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Para cuando Daryl logró registrar lo que había pasado, Beth ya le estaba dando la espalda de nuevo y cantaba a la niña entre sus brazos con voz ligeramente rasgada.

Dos días más tarde cuando Daryl levantó la mirada de su bol de avena, se encontró de frente con el cuello desnudo de Beth. Un ligero color rojizo había cubierto su blanca piel. No había rastro de la cadena.

* * *

El menor de los Dixon se detuvo delante de la celda del veterinario mientras éste como en tantas otras ocasiones, se encontraba leyendo un pasaje de su Biblia. Hershel debió notar el escrutinio del cazador pues alzó su serena mirada del libro hacia él.

- ¿Te interesa la lectura?- Daryl bajó la mirada hacia sus botas pero ésta se detuvo a medio camino. Frunció el ceño con suspicacia.- Tengo una de sobra, sí.

- ¿La sacaste de la biblioteca?- Le preguntó controlando los nervios ante su posible respuesta.

- Es de Beth. Con todas las cosas para Judith en su celda, le da miedo que acabe pintándola o rompiéndola.

Hershel sonrió afable. Daryl tragó grueso y desvió su rostro hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia la celda de la menor de los Greene.

- Puede que te la pida otro día.- Terminó diciendo en tono serio para sorpresa del anciano.

Salió de la celda y subió las escaleras hacia el piso superior, colándose en la suya. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la litera, sus manos colgando entre sus piernas, los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Cerró los ojos, sus hombros encogieron por un peso que sólo él sabía que estaba ahí y del que no podía alejarse aunque quisiera.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo tumbándose sobre el colchón. La melódica voz de Beth llegó a sus oídos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer la melodía.

* * *

- La canción que le cantaste ayer…- Comentó Daryl entre cucharada y cuchara de desayuno.

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó Beth sin mirarle centrada en alimentar a la niña sentada en su regazo.

- ¿Dónde la has escuchado?- Su tono de voz casual y su actitud normal, distaban de lo que realmente sentía por dentro. Llevaba muchos años de práctica.

- No lo recuerdo.- Contestó ella mientras besaba el diminuto puño de Judith.

- ¿Te la cantaba tu madre?- Los movimientos de la chica se ralentizaron ligeramente.

- Puede ser…- Se levantó de su asiento con Judith en brazos.- Voy a acostarla. Hasta luego, Dixon.

Daryl no separó sus ojos de la silueta de la joven hasta que desapareció de su vista. Nunca antes le había llamado así.

Hershel no tardó en cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

Nadie pareció percatarse del cambio en la rutina de las comidas. No era extraño realmente pues en más de una ocasión comían en turnos diferentes. Pero a pesar de ello, había cosas que siempre se habían mantenido, como el hecho de que Beth se sentara cerca de su padre en el banco.

Daryl se limpió los dedos de la mano en la boca sin quitarle ojo de encima a la joven Greene, sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa a donde se encontraba su padre.

Ya no sólo no buscaba su compañía durante las comidas, sino que por lo que había comprobado durante los últimos días, el tiempo que compartían cada vez iba siendo menor.

El cazador se puso en pie y cogió su plato vacío llevándolo al fregadero. Miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a Beth quien se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el exterior, no sin antes pasear su mirada por los reunidos en el comedor. Sus ojos no tardaron en dar con él y lo que vio en ellos no relajó lo más mínimo el nudo en la boca de su estómago.

El balanceo de su coleta a cada paso que daba mantuvo absorto a Daryl hasta que desapareció.

* * *

Achinó los ojos intentando descifrar los pasos de quien subía la escalera que llevaba a la torre de vigilancia. Hacía apenas dos horas que había hecho el cambio con Michonne así que no podía ser ella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió la cabeza rubia de Beth asomó por la puerta, haciéndole recuperar una postura más rígida y en guardia que instantes antes. Mantuvo sus piernas entrecruzadas frente al amplio ventanal, apoyado ligeramente sobre la mesa que servía de escritorio.

La chica le sonrió con cierta timidez mostrándole dos tazas de lo que parecía chocolate recién hecho.

- No podía dormir y pensé que, no te importaría la compañía.

Daryl extendió su mano hacia una de las tazas como respuesta. Ella no tardó en ponerla a su alcance, rodeando la suya con ambas manos. Bebió un sorbo y se humedeció los labios con lentitud, sus ojos claros fijos en el líquido oscuro y humeante.

Beth se acercó hasta donde se encontraba él y fijo sus ojos en la oscuridad exterior. Los gruñidos de los caminantes llegaban amortiguados a sus oídos por los cristales.

Daryl acarició con el pulgar el contorno del vaso de derecha a izquierda, una y otra vez, consciente de que el cuerpo de la chica estaba demasiado cerca para su propia tranquilidad. Se removió inquieto en su posición y entrecruzó los brazos, sus ojos no se separaron del exterior ningún instante.

Un roce en su antebrazo como el de la hoja de un árbol al caer en mitad del otoño, le sobresaltó. Cuando miró qué lo había comprobado, se encontró con la mano derecha de Beth apoyada en él.

Daryl tragó grueso sin decir palabra viendo como la timidez inicial del roce de sus dedos, iba siendo cada vez más atrevida ascendiendo poco a poco por su piel hacia su hombro. Los ojos de la chica no perdían detalle del recorrido que hacían sus dígitos al igual que el cazador. La calidez de su piel, esa electricidad inherente a su roce hizo que cerrara los ojos de forma inconsciente nada más alcanzar su cuello.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Beth se inclinaba sobre él, sus labios prestos se posaron sobre el mismo punto que sus dedos habían rozado con tanta delicadeza.

Suaves, tentadores, los besos ascendieron por su cuello hacia su oreja. Pudo sentir los dientes de la chica casi alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja cuando abrió los ojos despertando de su ensoñación.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se apartó de ella como un resorte poniendo distancia entre ambos.

- ¿Daryl?- Preguntó ella con voz dolida y genuinamente sincera. Sus ojos oscurecidos de forma antinatural no cuadraban en esa imagen.

- Aléjate de mí y déjala en paz.- Siseó con la respiración más calmada dando un paso en dirección a la chica.

Beth se humedeció los labios con lentitud, sus ojos fijos en los de él irradiando deseo. Se sentó sobre la mesa, apoyó ambas manos en el borde y le miró con una sonrisa y el rostro ladeado.

- ¿No te gusta lo que ves?- Le preguntó en tono sugerente arqueando una ceja.- He notado como no me quitas los ojos de encima, Dixon…

- Cierra el pico. No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

- La chica sabe muy bien lo que buscas, Dixon, te lo está ofreciendo. ¿Por qué no cogerlo?- Beth se mordió el labio inferior y saltó de nuevo al suelo, acercándose a él. A cada paso que daba, Daryl retrocedía uno hasta que no pudo hacerlo más encontrándose con la pared. Los finos dedos de la chica se apoyaron sobre su pecho, sus uñas crearon su camino sobre la ropa acercándose de nuevo a su cuello.

- ¡Aparta tus zarpas de encima de mí!- Masculló él dándole un manotazo. Cuando intentó apartarla de un empujón, Beth le agarró del chaleco y lo tiró al suelo de la sala, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él con una sonrisa animal.

- ¿Prefieres que guíe yo el viaje, encanto?- La risa que salió de boca de Beth le puso los pelos de punta.

- Y una mierda.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, convenciéndose a sí mismo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, Daryl le dio un puñetazo a la joven Greene dejándola inconsciente en el suelo a su lado. Exhaló con profundidad y se tomó dos segundos de respiro antes de ponerse en pie y cargar con el cuerpo de Beth escaleras abajo hacia el interior del bloque.

Llevó a la chica hacia el bloque contiguo al que estaba el grupo durmiendo y la depositó sobre una de las literas de las celdas vacías. Buscó bajo la cama y encontró la cuerda que había dejado allí preparada para cuando la ocasión se diera. Ató las muñecas y los tobillos de Beth al armazón metálico de la litera y encendió con su mechero las velas escondidas.

La tenue y cálida luz que envolvió la celda relajó al cazador quien inspiró hondo antes de darse la vuelta y comprobar que efectivamente, Beth le miraba.

- No sabía que te gustara esto.- Apuntó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado estirando una de sus manos atadas.

- Sabes muy bien que no es para eso, capullo de mierda.- La chica ladeó el rostro con sorpresa.

- ¿El tiempo lejos de nosotros te ha envalentonado, Dixon?

Beth apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, moviendo su pierna ligeramente flexionada sobre el colchón, el bajo del vestido que lucía ascendiendo peligrosamente por su muslo hasta casi descubrir su ropa interior.

Su risa quedo reverberó en el bloque vacío excepto por ellos.

- Vamos, sé que te gusta. ¿Por qué no catarla?- Dijo con voz insinuante la chica.- Podrías ser el primero en tocar su piel virgen…

- Habla cuanto quieras, no vas a evitar que te mande de vuelta a tu puto agujero. – Le contestó Daryl y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó cuanto encontró.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en un poco de diversión? Te aseguro que a ella no le importa.- Respondió con voz melosa la chica incorporándose en la cama, intentando acercarse a él. Las ataduras le impidieron acortar demasiado la distancia entre ambos.

Daryl rio por lo bajo arqueando una ceja descartando en el pequeño lavabo varias piedras y algún que otro tornillo encontrando lo que buscaba. Rascó con la punta de los dedos la suciedad acumulada sobre la cruz magullada y casi partida.

- ¿Te resulta familiar?- Le preguntó mirándole con la cruz en la mano.

- Siempre me ha gustado más la plata.- Comentó con ligereza pero sin quitar los ojos de encima a la joya.

- Creo que el dorado resalta el color te tus ojos, ¿no te parece?- Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica rozando la piel de su mejilla con la cruz. Nada más entrar en contacto, la chica se tumbó como un resorte en el colchón intentando alejarse de él.- ¿Qué pasa, no quieres que te toque?- Con la cruz contra su palma, la apoyó en la mejilla de Beth arrancando un alarido sobrenatural de la garganta de la chica.

Daryl se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, una rodilla en cada lado, su mano con la cruz sujeta contra su rostro mientras con la otra se aferraba al colchón evitando que pudiera tirarle de la cama.

- Exorcizamus te, - Comenzó a recitar Daryl como una letanía- omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas.- Cerró los ojos concentrándose en mantener el contacto de la cruz entre la piel de ambos y el cuerpo de Beth lo más inmóvil posible.- Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...- Beth logró soltar su mano derecha de la cuerda que la mantenía sujeta y cerró sus dedos con fuerza contra su cuello. Daryl sintió que le fallaba el aire pero siguió hablando mientras su rostro se contraía por el dolor, y perdía el color por la falta de aire.- Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...- Otra mano aterrizó sobre su cuello apretando con ansia. La risa diabólica de Beth se escuchó con fuerza por encima de su voz que había cesado casi por completo.- Hijo de puta…- Farfulló estrellando su puño de nuevo sobre el rostro de la chica bajo él quien ignoró el golpe y siguió asfixiándole.

La mano con la que mantenía la cruz sobre su piel comenzó a perder la fuerza, deslizándose la pequeña pieza metálica hasta el colchón. Daryl estaba a merced del cuerpo poseído de Beth quien sonreía como un animal a punto de devorar a su presa. Iba a morir a manos de una adolescente poseída en mitad de un puto apocalipsis zombi en una jodida prisión. Los labios del cazador se curvaron sin energía en una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Suéltale!

El grito de Hershel rompió el silbido de su respiración restringida. Daryl esperó el consabido golpe en las costillas por estar sobre su hija pequeña o el tiro de gracia en la nuca. Para su sorpresa, percibió la presencia de alguien a su lado, que intentaba soltar los dedos de Beth de su cuello.

Tosió hasta que creyó que sus pulmones saldrían por la boca mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Bajo su cuerpo, el de Beth se retorcía soltando maldiciones y obscenidades a quien se había atrevido a entrometerse en su tarea.

- ¿No fuiste capaz de salvar a tu mujer y piensas que eres capaz de salvar a tu amigo?¡Ja!- Espetó Beth escupiéndole en la cara a Rick quien había acudido en ayuda de Daryl junto a Hershel. La fuerza con la que el ex sheriff sujetaba a la chica flaqueó por unos instantes.

- No le hagas ni caso Rick, no hace más que mentir.- Le contestó Daryl con la voz rota recuperando la cruz que había perdido.- Es lo que hacen…

- ¡Vamos Dixon! Sabes que lo que digo es cierto, tú piensas lo mismo.- Dijo ella con una carcajada mientras Daryl ataba su mano derecha de nuevo a la cama.

- No eres tan listo como piensas, imbécil.- Le espetó apretando con fuerza la cuerda entorno a la otra muñeca. – Será mejor que esperéis fuera de aquí.- Les dijo mirando por primera vez a los dos hombres que habían ido en su ayuda. Por lo que vio en sus ojos sabía que después de eso iba a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones.

- Es mi hija la que tienes debajo de ti, hijo.- Dijo Hershel con voz seria apoyado en sus muletas.

- Como quieras, pero no va a ser agradable.-Tomó aire y apoyó de nuevo la cruz sobre Beth, aferrándose esta vez a su delgado cuello. El grito desgarrador de la chica se tornó en llanto, sus ojos vidriosos fijos en los del anciano.

- ¡Papá, por favor, me hace daño!- Imploró el ser con la voz de Beth. Daryl pudo percibir la duda asolar el cuerpo del veterinario.

- No es ella quien habla, Hershel. Confía en mí.- Le aseguró el cazador luchando con el cuerpo rebelde de la joven.- Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... – Siguió recitando Daryl, sin olvidar una sola palabra a pesar del tiempo pasado desde la última vez que necesito usarlas.- Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt...- Beth arqueó su espalda hasta casi tirar a Daryl de encima suyo. Rick se abalanzó sobre ambos, bloqueando las piernas de Beth que había logrado soltarlas. Una patada aterrizó sobre su estómago pero el ex policía no se quejó.

- Sigue.- Le ordenó Rick entre dientes.

Daryl cerró los ojos concentrándose en la tarea, aislando cualquier sonido o sensación que no fuera la del cuerpo de Beth bajo el suyo y su propia voz casi gritando las palabras en latín.

- Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. – Daryl farfulló entre dientes ahogando un grito al sentir los dientes de Beth clavarse en su antebrazo.- ¡Hijo de puta! Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, AUDI NOS.

Daryl gritó a pleno pulmón las dos últimas palabras siendo coreadas por el grito agudo de Beth quien dejó de forcejear de fuerza súbita, tumbándose en el colchón como una pluma arrastrada por el viento.

La respiración acelerada del cazador se escuchaba con facilidad en la celda, a su espalda, podía sentir el cuerpo de Rick exhausto también por el esfuerzo. Con movimientos lentos fruto del cansancio, el hombre pegó su oreja al pecho de Beth escuchando el latir lento de su corazón. Alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de la chica, sobre su mejilla resaltaba la marca rojiza de la cruz.

- ¿Beth?- Preguntó en tono suave acariciando con el pulgar su rostro. - Beth, ¿me oyes?- Humedeció sus labios y vio los ojos de la chica abrirse, su color habitual había vuelto a él arrancándole una sonrisa cansada a Daryl. El cazador apoyó su sien contra la clavícula de la chica respirando con calma.

- ¿Qué diablos…?- Escuchó preguntar a Maggie desde la entrada de la celda.

- Volved a vuestras celdas.- Contestó Hershel intentando disolver el grupo que se había formado.

- Pero…

- ¡He dicho que volváis! Os lo explicaré por la mañana.- Dijo el anciano con un tono de voz duro que no daba pie a réplica.

Daryl escuchó el grupo de pasos alejándose hacia el otro bloque y se incorporó de nuevo encontrándose el rostro confuso de Beth frente a él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué… qué hago aquí?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz mirándole a él y a los otros dos supervivientes.- ¿Por qué estoy atada?- Una risa queda escapó de entre los labios del menor de los Dixon.

- Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que sepáis a qué me dedicaba antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda.- Soltó las muñecas de Beth y se quitó de encima suyo, poniéndose en pie. Casi cayó al suelo, pero Rick impidió que perdiera el equilibrio. El cazador apretó su brazo agradeciendo el gesto.

- ¿Eras sacerdote?- Preguntó Hershel con cierta duda. Daryl ahogó una carcajada porque comprendía que les resultara inverosímil.

- Casi, era seminarista.- Confesó con voz pausada rehuyendo la mirada del resto clavando la suya en el suelo. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo agotado.- Iba a especializarme en…- Gesticuló con su mano hacia Beth.

- ¿Exorcismos?- Preguntó Rick inquieto desde su posición a los pies de la litera. Daryl asintió en silencio tragando grueso al alzar la mirada hacia ellos.

- ¿Cómo…?- Beth frunció el ceño acariciando la piel magullada de sus muñecas.

- Es una larga historia y…- Carraspeó poniéndose en pie con las piernas aún como la gelatina.-Tengo que volver a la torre.- Caminó hacia la entrada de la celda sin mirarles.

- Hey.- La mano de Hershel se posó sobre su antebrazo impidiéndole alejarse más. Daryl le miró.- Gracias, hijo.- El menor de los Dixon asintió y se alejó de ellos.

Sus pasos le llevaron hacia el exterior de la prisión sin darse cuenta, aún le quedaban varias horas de guardia por delante.

Sacó un cigarrillo del paquete de tabaco y encendió el mechero. La llama temblaba ligeramente entre sus manos. Jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse a ello.

Exhaló una gran bocanada de humo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la torre.

* * *

_Bueno... Aquí está la primera posibilidad, y espero que no la última, de las que voy a intentar ir escribiendo con el paso del tiempo para matar la espera hasta el estreno de la quinta temporada._

_ Éste capítulo se lo dedico a Cassandre Watson por aguantar mi retahíla de oficios incongruentes para el cazador Dixon._

_Estoy abierta a cualquier idea o posibilidad que se os ocurra. Si se me enciende la bombilla no dudéis en que la escribiré ;)_

_Cualquier queja se la podéis enviar a mi loquero, por lo demás, soy toda oídos. Perdonad si hay alguna errata por el camino ^^'_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Rest in peace

******Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

_Advertencias: Mención sobre la muerte de un personaje, lenguaje. _

* * *

Aparcó la camioneta bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del parking. Iban a pasar unas cuantas horas antes de que volviera a meterse en el vehículo y no quería escaldarse la piel cuando finalmente sentara su trasero de nuevo detrás del volante. Cogió la chaqueta del remolque y se la colocó combatiendo así la brisa de madrugada que amenazaba con arrancarle algún castañeo de dientes hasta que el sol terminara de salir.

Apuró sus pasos hasta alcanzar la gran verja de hierro que permanecía cerrada a la espera de que llegara. Buscó el juego de llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y con manos temblorosas rebuscó entre el manojo la adecuada.

- Me caguen la puta en el frío de este pueblo de...- Masculló entre dientes frotándose las manos entre sí colando finalmente la llave adecuada en el candado de la cadena que mantenía las puertas cerradas.

Guardó de nuevo las llaves en el bolsillo y colocó la cadena en torno a uno de los barrotes de la puerta, cerrando el candado para que ningún niñato tuviera la feliz idea de llevarse la cadena.

Hacía semanas que había avisado que hacía falta cambiar la cerradura, pero como siempre, sus peticiones caían en saco rato. Puta burocracia.

Apoyó el hombro contra uno de los barrotes verticales, y empujó con todo el peso que su cuerpo le permitía abriendo la gran verja. Un agudo chirrido llenó el silencio de la carretera secundaria en la que se encontraba mientras abría la verja. Anotó mentalmente darle aceite a las bisagras para no darle un aire más tétrico al ya de por si escenario en el que estaba.

Volvió a repetir el gesto con la otra puerta, abriéndola de par en par a la espera de que el coche se acercara de un momento a otro. Miró su reloj comprobando si tenía tiempo de cambiarse de ropa.

- Justo.- Murmuró cruzando el umbral de las puertas abiertas dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña garita al final del camino si se dirigía hacia su derecha.

Se movió inquieto sobre la planta de sus pies abriendo la puerta con cuidado y helándose las manos en el proceso. Cerró la puerta y encendió la estufa eléctrica que había llevado de casa cuando el invierno comenzó a hacer acto de presencia.

Dejó las ropas una a una sobre el colgador a su derecha y se puso el viejo pantalón y una camiseta negra. Alcanzó el mono azul del colgador del fondo y se enfundó su traje de trabajo. Enlazó los cordones de las botas y golpeó con la punta el suelo, pequeños montones de tierra se acumularon bajo sus pies.

El sonido de una bocina y el sonido de las ruedas de un vehículo sobre la gravilla desecharon de su mente la idea de ponerse a limpiar la garita.

Salió de la garita y achicó los ojos lo suficiente para no cegarse por el sol asomando por el horizonte justo detrás del vehículo que había llegado. Cogió la pala junto a la entrada de la garita y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Palmeó el bolsillo en su pechero asegurándose que tenía el paquete de tabaco.

- ¡Dixon!- Le gritó un hombre entrado en año al bajarse del vehículo.

Daryl se acercó a él a paso tranquilo viéndole acercarse hacia la parte trasera del coche y abrirla. El inconfundible olor de flores recién cortadas, rosas, margaritas y lilas inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole parpadear con rapidez.

El recién llegado sacó las coronas de flores y las dejó apoyadas junto a la rueda del coche, descubriendo poco a poco la madera que cobijaba en su interior el cuerpo de alguien. El menor de los Dixon cambió el peso de un pie al otro, ligeramente incómodo. Daba igual cuantos cadáveres hubiera visto llegar en ataúdes, cada ocasión en que se encontraba en esa misma postura le inquietaba ligeramente.

Carraspeó su garganta y se rascó la nuca mirando de reojo a James quien justo colocaba en el suelo la última corona de flores.

- Siento haberte hecho madrugar pero, hemos andado con el tiempo bastante justo esta vez.- Daryl se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- No importa, prefiero trabajar ahora que a mediodía.

- De acuerdo, trae tu máquina y lo llevamos a la parcela.- Daryl asintió y se alejó del trabajador de la funeraria en busca de su medio de transporte particular.

Había quien pensaba que su trabajo era extraño e inquietante. Para él realmente era un trabajo más, una forma de poner un plato en su mesa y un techo sobre su cabeza.

* * *

No había nada de raro en dedicarse a cavar hoyos en el suelo que horas más tarde serían ocupados por las cajas de madera que resguardarían el sueño eterno de sus ocupantes. Los topos lo hacían continuamente, a excepción de que ellos no enterraban a gente.

La gente fantaseaba demasiado, había visto muchas películas de terror, de muertos levantándose de sus tumbas. En los meses que llevaba él trabajando en el cementerio, ninguno le había dado los buenos días al atravesar la verja de la entrada. Es más, esperaba que alguno lo hiciera para cambiar así la monotonía en la que caía algunos días.

Apoyó la planta del pie sobre la pala, hincándola en la tierra abriéndola para poder seguir quitando kilos de ella de su camino. Aún le quedaba bastante por hacer, podría ayudarse de otros medios para hacerlo más rápido pero le gustaba el trabajo físico, sentir el tacto del mango de madera de la pala entre sus dedos, las gotas de sudor recorriendo su espalda desde el nacimiento del cabello en su nuca. Le gustaba el olor que despedía la tierra al abrirse, poder fumarse un cigarro mientras descansaba cada cierto tiempo, cada vez más en el fondo del hoyo, su ojos vueltos hacia la hilera de lápidas y flores que salpicaban el lugar.

Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie pero con cada palada que sacaba, con cada fosa que preparaba, sentía una cierta serenidad invadir su cuerpo al pensar en quien la iba a ocupar. Con el tiempo se acababa aprendiendo sus nombres e intentaba imaginar la historia que escondían los epitafios esculpidos en la tierra que sus seres queridos visitaban en el futuro. Algunos de ellos estaban más presentes que otros en sus pensamientos.

De forma inconsciente paseaba y le dedicaba más tiempo a aquellas lápidas desnudas que nadie visitaba o en escasas ocasiones lo hacía. Sus manos expertas frotaban la suciedad acumulada en las letras, en las fechas de sus nacimientos, en las palabras de cariño de sus familiares.

A veces hablaba con ellos en voz baja o lo hacía mentalmente para no romper la quietud del lugar.

Sólo había algo que realmente le crispaba los nervios, hacía que cada vello en sus brazos se alzara expectante. Siempre ocurría cuando el hoyo estaba terminado y él en su interior miraba al cielo despejado sobre su cabeza. En ocasiones imaginaba que de forma repentina la tierra comenzaba a desprenderse de las paredes y le empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo. Otras veces se imaginaba las manos de sus compañeros de jornada emergiendo de la tierra y aferrándose a él.

Era un miedo estúpido, una gilipollez integral pero siempre le entraba ese vacío en el estómago que parecía querer darse la vuelta sobre sí mismo.

En otras ocasiones, las menos habituales, se imaginaba el momento en que él acabaría en un agujero de esos. ¿Quién se encargaría de hacerlo? ¿Habría algo realmente que enterrar? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Tendría flores sobre su lápida? ¿Alguien iría a visitarle? ¿Habría algún aviso previo que le serviría de preparación?

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano ensuciándose con la tierra adherida a su piel. Ya faltaba poco. Hincó la pala de nuevo en el suelo y con un gruñido sacó la tierra del hueco.

* * *

Daryl observaba el entierro desde cierta distancia, dándole a la familia la intimidad que necesitaba para llorar la pérdida de la mujer que enterraban. El humo de su cigarrillo ascendía sobre su cabeza, girando y girando hasta perderse en el infinito cielo azul.

Se pasó el pulgar por los labios hasta terminar mordiéndose la uña, sus ojos sin despegarse de quien imaginaba era el marido. Su cabello canoso era similar al de su barba resaltando contra el traje oscuro que vestía.

Tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó con la bota mientras escuchaba al sacerdote soltar su retahíla sobre el mundo que les esperaba a todos, sobre las lágrimas vertidas, el legado que ella dejaba…

Escuchó a James acercarse por su izquierda y alzó la mirada hacia él.

- Aquí tienes lo que necesitas.- Con las prisas no habían podido enviarle antes los datos de la fallecida para colocarlos en la lápida.

- Esta semana estará listo.- Le aseguró Daryl guardándose el papel en el bolsillo de su mono azul.

- Nos vemos, Dixon.- Se despidió James alejándose hacia la verja de la entrada tras la familia que salía del cementerio tras finalizar el entierro.

Daryl volvió su mirada hacia la fosa que tenía que cubrir de nuevo con tierra. Con las manos ya maltratadas por el trabajo de las horas anteriores, se enfundó los guantes de camino a su destino.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la rosa blanca solitaria que descansaba sobre el ataúd, regalo de su marido. El menor de los Dixon apoyó su mano en el extremo superior del ataúd, ahí donde debía reposar la cabeza de la mujer.

- De ahora en adelante me encargaré de usted, **señora Horvath**. – Palmeó una vez la madera bajo su mano.- Descanse en paz.

* * *

_¡Ohhh! Parece que a la musa le gusta la idea de imaginar a Daryl en trabajos raros así que, ¡voy a aprovechar mientras dure!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejasteis un review en el anterior capítulo: Cassandre, Gato, Nat y Manshulla! Me alegra ver que no es algo taaan raro para leer jejeje ¡Ojo, no me olvido del seminarista Dixon futuro exorcista!_

_¿Qué os pareció el nombre del final? ;)_


	3. 3 2 1 ¡Ya!

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

_Advertencia: Lenguaje, violencia, crack total y absoluto._

_NOTA: Éste es sin lugar a duda uno de los oficios más raros y estrambóticos de los que tengo apuntados.__ Avisados estáis jajaja_

* * *

**3… 2… 1… ¡Ya!**

Era el quinto pueblo al que se mudaban en lo que llevaban de año, y acababan de entrar en verano. Daryl se revolvió el pelo más de lo que el viento hacía por él al mantener la ventanilla del copiloto bajada para no tener que escuchar las gilipolleces que salían de la boca de su hermano mayor.

- Lo que tú. digas.- Dijo casi en un ladrido sacando el paquete de tabaco de la guantera y encendiéndose un cigarro. El humo llenó el habitáculo antes de desaparecer por la ventanilla abierta de Merle.

- ¿Quién te ha robado tu peluche favorito para que estés así, Darylina?- El menor de los Dixon puso los ojos en blanco, exhalando con profundidad para no pegarle un puñetazo a su hermano y arriesgarse a acabar en la cuneta. No podían permitirse el arreglo de la camioneta ni quería romperse el cuello, aún tenía intención de caminar ese mundo unos cuantos años más.

- ¿Dónde has dicho que tenemos que ir?- Le preguntó ignorando la pulla que le había lanzado, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

- Estamos a menos de veinte millas, pronto lo verás.

Daryl miró de soslayo a su hermano quien lucía una siniestra sonrisa de medio lado. Ese gesto no auguraba nada bueno. El hombre se rascó los ojos con la palma de la mano, y agitó la cabeza para espabilarse. Necesitaba unas pocas horas de sueño pero éste aún no podía alcanzarle.

Un fuerte frenazo le despertó de golpe del sueño en el que había caído con el traqueteo del coche. El cigarro que había sostenido entre sus dedos había terminado cayendo a sus pies sobre la alfombrilla del coche. Pisó la colilla prácticamente extinguida y estiró los brazos hacia la parte trasera del coche, escuchando el inconfundible crujido de su espalda.

Una palmada aterrizó en mitad de su pecho arrancándole una maldición.

- ¡Serás cabrón!- Le espetó a Merle sin lograr alcanzarle para devolverle el golpe.

El mayor de los Dixon se rio de su fútil intento desde el exterior del coche donde le esperaba con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios, y los pulgares de sus manos colgando de la cintura de su pantalón.

Daryl salió de la camioneta con un gruñido rascándose la nuca, acercándose con calma hacia su hermano para propinarle una patada en la espinilla.

- Capullo.- Siseó entre dientes recibiendo una colleja en mitad de la nuca que le quitó cualquier rastro de sueño que aún pudiera conservar.

- Vamos hermanito.- Merle le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, pegando sus cuerpos entre sí ignorando el codazo que Daryl le propinó en el estómago para que le soltara.- Seguro que esto te va a gustar.

- ¿Cómo la stripper que contrataste para mi cumpleaños?- Se quejó dejándose llevar por su hermano a través del camino de tierra que llevaba al granero adyacente a la granja.

Un hombre de aspecto ligeramente extraño les esperaba a las puertas del granero, escopeta al hombro y perro de pastoreo a los pies. Daryl llevó su mano de forma inconsciente al cuchillo que mantenía bien sujeto a la cinturilla de su pantalón.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Darylina! Si era una preciosidad…- Le picó Merle exagerando su sonrisa más si cabía.

- Sabes perfectamente que era un puto tío, joder.- Daryl logró soltarse del brazo de su hermano y continuó caminando a su lado, los hombros ligeramente encogidos y la mirada fija en el hombre frente a ellos.

- ¡Ja! Puede ser sí… Siento no haber podido encontrar algo mejor, no tuve tiempo…

- Mi cumpleaños es el mismo puto día todos los años Merle.- Le increpó Daryl resoplando.- Déjalo, vamos a hablar con el paleto este.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor supo que aquel tipo se llamaba Conrad y era el dueño de la granja, el granero y unas cuantas hectáreas de tierra. Daryl se aguantó las ganas de responderle que todas sus posesiones estaban en la cama de la camioneta y que aún no sabía dónde iba a dormir esa misma noche.

- ¿Nos las enseñas entonces?- Daryl arqueó una ceja en dirección a su hermano quien se rascaba el mentón en actitud casual, conocía bien ese gesto.

- Seguidme.

Los tres hombres se internaron en el granero, la escasez de luz que se colaba desde el exterior hizo que trastabillara y se diera casi de bruces contra el suelo. Daryl escuchó el sonido de ¿pezuñas? Golpeando el suelo de tierra, pero había algo diferente en el contacto. Casi pudo escuchar el susurro de… ¿eran eso plumas?

- Esperad aquí.- Les indicó Conrad dejándoles a merced de su perro que no se separó de su lado.

Segundos después de que hubiera desaparecido, varias luces iluminaron el techo del granero, obligándoles a parpadear por la repentina luminosidad. Daryl se pasó una mano por los ojos escuchando un silbido agudo de su hermano a modo de apreciación que atrajo su atención. El menor de los Dixon parpadeo con incredulidad ante el grupo de animales congregados tras el cercado de madera que les separaba de ellas. Merle se acercó al vallado y se subió al borde, sentándose en él con una sonrisa en la cara y la risa a flor de piel.

- Merle, ¿qué coño es esto?- Le preguntó Daryl en un susurro acercándose a su hermano sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esas criaturas. Frunció el ceño de forma automática cuando una de ellas fijó su mirada en él.

- Joder, hermanito, cualquiera diría que fuiste al colegio.- Merle le dio una palmada en el hombro, agitándole ligeramente.- ¡Son avestruces!

- ¡Ya sé lo que son! ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?- Siseó entre dientes mirando por encima de su hombro a Conrad quien les observaba en silencio.

- Con necesita una mano con estas bestias.- Daryl arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

- ¿Vamos a… cuidar de unos putos pájaros enormes?- Se alejó un paso del cercado ante la repentina cercanía de una de las aves que les miraba con curiosidad.

- Así es, hermanito.- Merle sonrió cual gato salido del País de las Maravillas y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara desencajada de su hermano.

Definitivamente ésta estaba entre las diez ideas más estúpidas que había tenido su hermano mayor.

* * *

Daryl mantenía el rastrillo cruzado frente a su pecho mientras caminaba en paralelo al cercado contra la pared, sin quitar los ojos de encima a las malditas avestruces. Sabía que eran unas jodidas traicioneras, el moratón que le estaba saliendo en la pantorrilla derecha daba fe de ello.

Conrad decía que era culpa suya, que su actitud les hacía mantenerse en guardia, les inquietaba. Jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta pero era él el que se acojonaba vivo cada vez que tenía que meterse en el redil de esos bichos.

Tras el primer ataque, se hizo con el rastrillo como arma defensiva por si se les ocurría intentar convertirle en su almuerzo. ¿No eran carnívoras no? Pero eso no les paraba de picarle o golpearle con sus alas o sus malditos zancos.

Odiaba el trabajo que su hermano les había encontrado.

Daryl se detuvo en seco al ver a una de ellas cortándole el paso por su izquierda y a otra picoteando el suelo a su derecha. Estaba rodeado.

- De puta madre…- Masculló tragando grueso pensando en dar un pequeño rodeo que le llevara de vuelta a salvo al otro lado del cercado. – Vamos Daryl, échale huevos.- Se animó entre susurros dando un paso tras otro con la lentitud y sutileza de un ninja, el palo bien sujeto entre sus manos. Su mirada no dejaba de moverse de un animal a otro.- Vamos…- Pie derecho, pie izquierdo, mira por encima de tu hombro.-¡Me caguen la puta!- Exclamó aferrando el palo con más fuerza entre sus dedos encontrándose de frente con la cabeza de una de los avestruces.- Mierda.- Se mordió el labio dando un paso atrás encontrándose con un montón de plumas que pertenecían a otra avestruz.- Joder… Joder…

Como un animal enjaulado miró a su alrededor en busca de la salida más rápida y la encontró. Mandando el poco orgullo que le quedaba a esas alturas, se lanzó al suelo y se coló entre las patas del animal con agilidad, echando a correr hacia el cercado de madera. Lanzó el rastrillo al otro lado que retumbó contra el suelo sin pensárselo dos veces y saltó al otro lado con la respiración acelerada.

Un graznido a su espalda le hizo pegar un respingo y ver que había estado a escasa distancia de perder un mechón de pelo en su nuca.

- Hijo de puta…

* * *

A cada semana que pasaban en aquella granja, la idea de cuidar avestruces escalaba puestos en la lista de "Ideas absurdas de Merle". A cada día que pasaba su hermano encontraba la manera de sacarle de quicio y de que odiara más si cabía a esos bichos. A cada día que pasaba sólo deseaba que acabara la jornada para ir al bar más cercano y emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento, quizá así podría olvidar su oficio del momento.

Con un gruñido siguió a su hermano a través del granero hacia la parte trasera del mismo donde se encontraba el prado por el que los avestruces podían correr, volar o lo que cojones hicieran esas malditas ratas voladoras. Escuchaba el batir de sus alas y vio a una par de ellas encarándose para una posible pelea. Ya iba a empezar la lluvia de plumas, simplemente genial.

- Vamos hermanito, esto te levantará el ánimo.

Comenzaba a odiar y temer esa maldita frase saliendo de boca de Merle.

- ¿Qué toca hoy, eh?- Le preguntó caminando a su lado a paso lento bordeando el granero hasta dar con su destino.- Ni por el forro de los cojones.- Dijo clavando los pies en el suelo al comprender la sonrisa de su hermano y sus palabras.

- ¿Qué pasa, te da miedo caerte?- Le picó Merle acercándose a la avestruz de la izquierda.

- No, lo que pasa es que no soy tan gilipollas como para subirme en eso.- Le indicó extendiendo el brazo y retirándolo a tiempo para no recibir un picotazo de la montura de su hermano.

- Están entrenadas para ello, Conrad me ha pedido que les ayudemos a estirar las patas, tienen una competición la próxima semana o no sé qué leches.

- ¿Una competición de avestruces en Georgia?- Daryl soltó una carcajada.- ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente, que los muertos se levantes de sus putas tumbas?

- Deja a los muertos en paz, Darylina, y no seas nenaza. Súbete donde Clarence.- Le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar hablando.- Al menos así podrás decir que has tenido algo de movimiento entre tus piernas.

- ¡Capullo!

Merle recibió el puñetazo de su hermano como si no fuera nada y se subió encima de la avestruz. El animal tardó en habituarse al peso pero en seguida siguió las indicaciones que le daba.

Daryl miró con incredulidad la facilidad con la que Merle manejaba al animal y lo natural con lo que se movían ambos al unísono.

Definitivamente la idea estaba escalando puestos rozando el podio.

- ¡Súbete de una puta vez!- Le espetó Merle deteniéndose a su lado, rozando de forma fortuita el cuerpo de su montura contra su hermano, empujándole hacia la otra avestruz.

Daryl asió las riendas en su mano y cagándose en sus antepasados se subió sobre el animal. Tal fue la fuerza con la que lo hizo que casi terminó cayéndose por el otro lado arrancándole una larga risa a su hermano.

- Cierra el pico o te juro que…- Masculló entre dientes acomodándose sobre el animal. Era una sensación tremendamente extraña porque no era un caballo y por la comodidad y el calor que despedía el cuerpo cubierto de plumas.

- ¡Tenemos que llegar a aquel roble de allí!- Le dijo Merle señalando un árbol al borde del terreno.- ¡Quien pierde se encargaba de limpiar en toda la semana! ¡!Hia!- Gritó Merle espoleando a su avestruz quien no tardó en empezar a andar a paso más ligero hasta casi correr.

- ¡AVISA MALDITO CABRÓN!- Le gritó Daryl imitando a su hermano aferrándose con fuerza a las plumas y las riendas por miedo a caerse cuando la avestruz echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.- Joder, joder…- Murmuraba el menor de los Dixon entre dientes completamente tieso sobre la avestruz sintiendo el pelo golpearle en la cara a cada zancada que daban.- Voy a morir.

Esa noche en el bar Merle le invitó a una cerveza a modo de premio de consolación por haber perdido la carrera, Daryl le contestó que se podía meter la cerveza por donde le cupiera. El cardenal de su frente comenzaba a adquirir un tono amarillento ahí donde se había golpeado al salir despedido de su montura.

Las malditas avestruces habían ganado el puesto número uno en la lista de ideas absurdas, definitivamente.

* * *

_El Rey León y sus amigas las avestruces han hecho mucho daño en mi sesera. ¡No me odiéis ni llaméis al psiquiátrico más cercano para que me internen! Me gusta el aire fresco :)_

_¡Os veo en el siguiente oficio, a ver cuál toca!_


	4. De inimicis nostris, libera nos

**PRECUELA DE: LIBERA NOS, DOMINE (Cap.1)**

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**NOTA:** A petición de Cassandre Watson y Gato Jazz he escrito esta precuela a lo acontecido en los hechos narrados en el capítulo 1. Cualquier queja, hablad con ellas xD

**NOTA 2:** He intentando hacer memoria sobre mis contadas confesiones a lo largo de mi vida y mi contacto con el clero, he intentado recopilar datos por internet sobre ciertos aspectos del sacerdocio. Obviamente habrá más de una gamba así que pido disculpas de antemano si alguien se siente ofendido. Espero que no sea el caso.

**NOTA3:** Lo narrado en cursiva son flashbacks.

Advertencias: Lenguaje, violencia física contra menores, borracheras...

* * *

**De inimicis nostris, libera nos**

"_Sentía la brisa nocturna golpearle el rostro a la par que la hierba alta se arremolinaba entre sus piernas amenazando con tirarle al suelo de bruces. Miró por encima de su hombro con rapidez visualizando en la lejanía la silueta oscura de su padre pisándole los talones._

_Daryl aceleró el paso, se mordió el labio y apretó los puños implorando porque la borrachera que llevaba su padre fuera suficiente para que no pudiera alcanzarle, para que terminara gritándole desde lejos, para que no pudiera seguir decorando la piel de su espalda con más golpes. _

_Se frotó con fuerza la piel húmeda de las mejillas con el antebrazo intentando aclarar su mirada vidriosa. Apretó los labios entre sí manteniendo a raya el quejido de dolor que quería desgarrar su garganta a cada tirón que sentía en la espalda, ahí donde la piel había sido rota. _

_Con el aliento entrecortado vislumbró el perfil de la pequeña capilla y aceleró el paso hacia la puerta trasera de la misma. Tanteó el peso del pomo metálico en su mano, escuchando en su cabeza la voz de su madre espetándole que Dios también merecía descansar al igual que ellos. _

_El sonido de los gritos de su padre acercándose, acalló la inexistente voz de su madre y se coló en la oscura capilla._

_Tanteó el espacio con los brazos extendidos, golpeándose los dedos de sus pies desnudos con los bordes de los bancos. Daryl corrió entre las luces y sombras que creaban las amplias vidrieras en el pasillo central y fue directo hacia el altar. Se agachó bajo el mantel que cubría el altar y pegó su espalda al pie del mismo._

_Cerró los ojos con el cuerpo tembloroso y aguantó el aliento nada más escuchar la puerta de la capilla abrirse y escuchar la voz de su padre._

_- ¡¿Dónde te has metido maldito bastardo?!- Daryl se encogió más sobre si mismo, abrazándose a sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho. Miró por la rendija que dejaban las telas que cubrían el altar entre sí. – Sé que estás aquí escondido, ¡sal ahora mismo!_

_El pequeño Dixon clavó las uñas sobre la piel de sus rodillas y hundió su nariz entre ellas rezando a Dios porque hiciera que su padre se fuera, que le dejara en paz. _

_Un sollozo asustado se escapó de su boca al ver la cercanía de su padre, desvelando su posición._

_- ¿Pensabas que podías esconderte de mí, eh?- Le espetó agarrándole del tobillo cuando intentó alejarse de él y echar a correr de nuevo hacia donde fuera. Un fuerte tirón y Daryl se dio de bruces contra el suelo. El sabor de la sangre precipitándose desde su nariz hasta su boca no tardó en llegar. _

_- ¡No, déjame!- Le gritó revolviéndose, intentando darle una patada que lograra soltarle. _

_- ¿Vas a pegarme, eh?- Un tortazo cruzó su cara de lado a lado salpicando el altar con la sangre del niño.- ¿Piensas que puedes conmigo?- Un puñetazo le dejó sin aliento. Daryl cerró los ojos no queriendo que su padre le viera llorar. - ¿Vas a llorar como la maldita niña que eres, eh?- Daryl colocó ambos brazos frente a su cara intentando protegerse.- ¡Eres una puta vergüenza!- Un nuevo golpe y sus brazos aterrizaron sobre el suelo de madera bajo él absorbiendo el golpe. _

_Daryl abrió sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y clavó su mirada en la gigantesca imagen tras su padre_

_- Por favor…- Rogó en un murmulló con su mirada azul clavada en la oscura del Cristo clavado en la Cruz. _

_Todo se volvió oscuro de forma repentina."_

* * *

Las primeras luces del alba fueron recibidas con la mirada presta del chico apoyado en el quicio de la ventana con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Sus manos estaban resguardadas bajo sus axilas, su mirada clara fija en el amplio prado que rodeaba el edificio.

Volvió su rostro hacia la puerta al escuchar el sonido de las campanas que anunciaban la hora para el primer rezo del día.

Estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y se acercó al pequeño espejo sobre el lavabo en una esquina de la habitación. Se pasó una mano por la barba incipiente en sus mejillas hasta ascender por su pelo y revolverlo.

Se alejó del espejo y fue hacia el destartalado escritorio de donde cogió la Biblia, el rosario y el paquete de tabaco. Abrió la puerta no sin antes intentar aflojar el alzacuello en su camisa negra. Era lo que más odiaba de todo eso.

Salió de su habitación y saludó con un silencioso asentimiento al Hermano Watson a su izquierda, siguiendo los pasos del hermano Jazz quien ocupaba la habitación contigua a la suya.

El silencio del pasillo era roto únicamente por el suave golpeteo de sus alpargatas y zapatos golpeando el suelo de madera del monasterio.

Daryl guardó el tabaco junto al rosario en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón acomodando la Biblia en su otra mano.

* * *

_Corrió hacia el armario de su habitación y se encerró en la oscuridad del mismo. _

_Nada más abrir la puerta de la casa y poner un pie en el suelo de la misma con sigilo intentando no atraer la atención, escuchó el inconfundible crujido de alguien levantándose del sofá. _

_Al alzar la mirada se encontró con el rostro enrojecido de su padre y sus palabras casi indescifrables por las cervezas que se había bebido y estaban desperdigadas sobre la mesa de la pequeña sala. Tras unos instantes en los que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y que por una vez se iba a librar de recibir una paliza, su padre dio un paso en su dirección, dándole el pistoletazo de salida para huir de allí. _

_Se llamó estúpido al avanzar hacia el interior de la casa en vez de retroceder y salir de allí por la puerta principal._

_Como el niño que era, pensó que el armario era su mejor opción, que no miraría allí. Estúpido, imbécil, gilipollas. Se recriminaba mentalmente golpeándose la frente contra sus rodillas encogidas._

_El suelo de madera de su habitación crujió bajo el peso de su padre. Daryl tragó grueso en su refugio y como tantas otras veces comenzó a murmurar en voz baja de forma casi inaudible._

_- Por favor, por favor, haz que se vaya…- Se humedeció sus labios temblorosos.- Haré lo que sea pero… Haz que se vaya.- Su flequillo tembló ante la fuerza con la que la puerta del armario se abrió. Cerró los ojos cegado por el dolor de la luz repentina colándose en el espacio y por el tirón de pelo con el que su padre le sacó de allí. -¡Te devolveré el favor!- Gritó entre sollozos sin obtener más respuesta que la risa de su padre al arrastrarle por el suelo. _

* * *

Daryl escuchaba con atención las palabras del padre Thomas mientras recitaba la oración para bendecir el pan y el vino. Colocado varios pasos detrás suyo no perdía de vista cada uno de sus movimientos.

Entrelazó sus manos a su espalda aguantando las ganas de tironear de la tela de la sotana que le habían prestado para poder acompañar al Padre Thomas en la misa del día. Removió incómodo sus hombros y cuello destensando los músculos y clavó su mirada en los pocos feligreses que habían acudido.

Frunció el ceño ante la escrutadora mirada de una señora mayor que envolvía sus hombros con una toquilla. ¿Cómo diablos no se había disuelto ya sobre el banco? ¡Hacía un calor de mil demonios! Coló un dedo entre el alzacuello y su nuez rogando a su amigo en la cruz para que acariciara la piel descubierta con una leve brisa. Para variar, nada pasó.

Ya había cumplido su ruego años atrás, suponía que había alcanzado su cupo de peticiones para con él por un tiempo o por esa vida tal vez.

Una vez terminó la ceremonia el padre Thomas le pidió ocupara su puesto en el confesionario mientras él atendía a una joven pareja que estaba pensando en casarse. Daryl agachó la mirada ahogando una maldición entre dientes, odiaba las confesiones.

- Hijo,- el Padre apoyó una mano sobre su hombro ignorando la tensión que volvió al cuerpo de Daryl ante el contacto- la gente necesita expiar sus pecados.

- Que no los hubieran cometido en primer lugar.- Farfulló entre dientes mirando de soslayo al cura quien esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Vamos anda, deja de quejarte y ve a tu sitio.- Palmeó su nuca con cariño y le soltó para que pudiera ir al confesionario.

Daryl arrastró los pies con desgana hacia el estrecho habitáculo donde iba a tener que quedarse hasta que el último feligrés decidiera. Cerró la puerta de madera y descorrió la pequeña ventanita de madera que le comunicaba con quien fuera el primer valiente en hablar con él. Inspiró hondo y soltó los primeros botones de la sotana remangándose.

- Ave María Purísima.- Recitó con tono solemne.

- Sin pecado concebida. Perdóneme Padre porque he pecado.- Dijo una voz suave de mujer. Daryl pudo vislumbrar los rasgos de la chica que había ocupado el último asiento en los bancos, y había mantenido la mirada gacha durante la mayor parte de la ceremonia.

- Dime hija, ¿cuáles son tus pecados?- Pudo escucharle tomar aire con lentitud, podía adivinar sus manos entrelazadas entre sí con inquietud.

- Padre, el demonio de la tentación se apoderó de mí y…- Daryl se masajeó el puente de la nariz adivinando por dónde iba a ir esa confesión.- Soy una mujer casada, Padre y… Ayer mi jefe me invitó a una cena para celebrar un nuevo contrato para la empresa y…- El hombre ahogó un gruñido pasándose una mano por la cara.

- Continúe.- Le dijo Daryl manteniendo un tono de voz calmado.

- Me acosté con él, Padre.- Un sollozo opacó el ruido que produjo Daryl al golpear su nuca contra la pared de madera del confesionario. Las infidelidades eran las confesiones que más odiaba.- Me acosté con él y no se lo he dicho aún a mi marido.

- De puta madre…- Masculló él sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Cómo dice, Padre?- Preguntó ella intentando recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber sucumbido a tus deseos carnales?- Daryl se mordió el labio intentando ignorar las carcajadas que su hermano estaría soltando de escucharle hablar así.

- Sí, Padre. No volverá a pasar.- Daryl rodó los ojos imaginando que aquellas palabras podrían caer en saco roto en cualquier instante.- ¿Cree que Jesús podrá perdonarme?

- Claro que sí, hermana, JC es buen tipo.- Dijo en tono casual jugueteando con un hilo de su sotana.- Digo,- añadió corrigiéndose a sí mismo- Dios es amor, es misericordioso y sabe que os arrepentís por lo ocurrido. Reza tres Ave Marías y dos Padre Nuestros y mantente alejada de la casa de tu jefe.

- Fue en un mot… Digo, sí, Padre, lo haré. Muchísimas gracias por escucharme.- Dijo la mujer abandonando su posición de rodillas para salir del confesionario.

- Para eso estamos.

Dos horas más tarde Daryl regresaba al monasterio junto al Padre Thomas quien le hablaba sobre la tarea de preparar a la juventud de hoy en día en el camino del matrimonio. Esa era una de las cosas que habían cruzado su cabeza cuando pensó en ponerse una sotana por primera vez.

- ¿Cómo fue tu labor, hijo?- Le preguntó el Padre sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.

Daryl se encogió de hombros, ambas manos en el interior del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Saludaron con un gesto de cabeza a dos feligresas que seguían el mismo camino hacia sus casas.

- Sin problema.- Le respondió con sinceridad recordando las confesiones escuchadas.

- No es una tarea muy de tu agrado por lo que veo.- Comentó el Padre mirándole de soslayo. Daryl desvió su mirada unos instantes hacia el cielo despejado sobre sus cabezas. Un pájaro lo surcó de norte a sur. – Puede que… haya algo ahí fuera que llene ese hueco que con tanto ahínco intentas llenar al vestir ese traje.- Daryl le miró con suspicacia.

- ¿De qué cojones habla?- El Padre Thomas arqueó una ceja ante su vocabulario.- Perdone. ¿De qué está hablando?- Repitió con un tono de voz más comedido.

- ¿Crees en el Diablo, hijo mío?

* * *

Las uñas de sus manos se clavaban en los reposabrazos de su asiento. Daryl mantenía su espalda rígida pegada al cuero del asiento, su nuca contra el reposacabezas y su mirada fija en la señal de cinturones abrochados aún encendida.

Se maldijo mentalmente en infinidad de ocasiones por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido por haber escuchado al Padre Thomas y dejar que le convenciera de que se metiera en ese avión rumbo a Italia. Iba a acudir al Vaticano a uno de los cursos que habían organizado para los futuros exorcistas que se encargarían de darle una patada en el culo al puto Diablo.

Él siempre había sido partidario de que la gente escogiera su propio camino sin que un ente se metiera en su cuerpo y actuara con él a su antojo. Y esa era la oportunidad ideal para poner en práctica esa idea.

Lo complicado era que el vuelo no había hecho más que despegar y le quedaban demasiadas horas por delante con el estómago revuelto, el sudor amenazando con inundar al resto de pasajeros.

Tomó aire con calma y lo expulsó por la boca imaginando que aquello le ayudaría a calmarse, pero no daba ningún fruto. Se humedeció los labios, dio al botón de llamada y esperó a que una mujer enfundada en un traje de imposibles colores y una sonrisa decorada en carmín se detuviera en su fila.

- ¿Desea algo, Padre?- Daryl prefirió guardarse las ganas de corregirle y decirle que aún ese paso no había sido dado en su camino particular hacia Dios.

- ¿Tienen alcohol?- La sonrisa de la azafata flaqueó ligeramente pero pronto supo recomponerse.

- ¿Quiere un vaso de vino?- Que se dedicaran a santificar vino en cada celebración no significaba que fuera a oficiar una en mitad del avión a miles de pies en medio del puñetero océano Atlántico.

- Estaba pensando en un whisky.- Atajó él con cierto tono hosco.

- ¡Oh! Sí… Uhm… En seguida se lo traigo, Padre.

Unos cuantos whiskys después, Daryl roncaba a pierna suelta en su asiento ajeno a las miradas curiosas de azafatas y algunos pasajeros.

* * *

Con el abrigo negro arrugado y recogido sobre su antebrazo izquierdo Daryl buscó entre la gente congregada en el aeropuerto a la persona que iba a ir a recogerle. No tardó en dar con un hombre joven con alzacuellos y un cartel con su apellido rotulado en él en una caligrafía grácil que le hizo avergonzarse de la suya propia.

Se acercó a él colocándose las gafas de sol molesto por la luz.

- Buenas tardes.- Dijo con tono educado saludando al hombre.

- Buon pomeriggio.- Daryl se rascó el puente de la nariz.

De puta madre, no entendía ni una puta palabra de italiano.

* * *

Tras lograr entenderse con el hermano Cadolini (había tardado bastante en llegar a comprender el apellido del italiano) y registrarse en el hostal donde iba a permanecer la próxima semana, Daryl sintió su espíritu aventurero apoderarse de él e ir en busca de un café con el que combatir el jet lag.

Paseo por las calles adyacentes a la Ciudad del Vaticano girándose cada poco tiempo en dirección a las personas que conversaban a su alrededor. Había muchos turistas por lo poco que entendía de las conversaciones que lograba captar al pasar por su lado.

A cada paso que daba escuchando una palabra en italiano, se iban desinflando sus ganas de meterse en una cafetería típica italiana y pedirse un café. Pero su necesidad por el oro negro era demasiado así que aterrizó delante del mostrador de un Starbucks pidiéndose un capuchino.

Esperó en una mesa alejada de los demás a que le llamaran con su pedido.

- ¿Dorel? ¿Dorel capuccino?- Preguntó la dependienta y clavó su mirada en él alzando el vaso en su dirección.

- ¿Dorel, en serio?- Masculló Daryl poniéndose en pie para recoger su café.- Gracias.- Le dijo mirándole confundido cuando le respondió algo en italiano.

Haciendo gala de su personalidad tosca en ocasiones le dio la espalda y regresó a la mesa. Del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó la guía turística que el Padre Cadolini le había prestado.

Concentrándose al máximo en lo que veía, fue directo hacia las pocas frases que había allí escritas en italiano y que según la guía le podían salvar la vida en su visita a la Ciudad Eterna.

Sacó un bolígrafo y subrayó varias palabras con detenimiento mientras le daba un sorbo al capuchino. Casi perdió sus papilas gustativas en el proceso.

* * *

Daryl siguió al resto de hermanos como una oveja extraviada en busca del camino correcto. Aquel edificio era un laberinto sin fin y no tenía ganas de perderse e intentar hacerse entender con las cuatro frases que había aprendido de la guía. Dudaba mucho que decir "Dove sono i gabinetti?" (Dónde están los servicios) le serviría de mucho.

Respiró aliviado al ver que llegaban a una gran puerta con brocados de en oro y figuras de ángeles custodiando la entrada. Asintió a los angelicales rostros a modo de saludó y entró en el anfiteatro tomando asiento en un rincón lejos de todo el mundo.

Dejó su cuaderno, un capuchino a nombre de Derrick del Starbucks, la Biblia y la guía de Roma sobre la mesa en la que se había sentado encontrando unos auriculares. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que todos se los colocaban así que imitó su gesto y comenzó a escuchar una suave melodía. Cogió con curiosidad un mando con diferentes números sin saber muy bien para qué podía ser.

- Habrá que probar…- Murmuró dándole al botón 1 escuchando una voz hablar en italiano para amateurs.

Pulsó el 2 y creyó escuchar a alguien hablando en español. Cuando pulsó el 3 sintió un peso aligerarse sobre sus hombros al reconocer su idioma en esas palabras. Quizá al final iba a poder seguir el seminario como para decidir si la práctica de Exorcismos era su especialidad.

Todo el anfiteatro se sumió en un silencio sepulcral cuando un anciano apareció en mitad del escenario y desveló una gran pantalla blanca a su espalda.

El cuerpo contorsionado de formas imposibles de una mujer apareció en la pantalla, una suave voz femenina le dio la bienvenida al curso por los auriculares.

Ya iba siendo hora de saldar su deuda con el de arriba.

* * *

_Ohhhhh! Anoche me acosté con la imagen mental de un seminarista Dixon paseando por los pasillos del Vaticano más perdido que Espinete en una tienda de pijamas. Sé que esto va en contra de la confesión de Daryl diciendo que jamás había ido de viaje a ninguna parte. ¿Quizá le mentía para salvar su secreto? XD Tengo una pseudo secuela pensada..._

_En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo desbarrando para escribir semejante locura. _

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, bendición, confesión se la haré llegar al padre Dixon. _

_¡Nos leemos!_


	5. La Bestia

******Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Violencia, lenguaje, camisetas de tirantes

* * *

**La Bestia**

Sentía el incesante golpeteo del viento en la cara mientras aceleraba la moto. La velocidad ayudaba a olvidarse del calor sofocante de Georgia que parecía ser más insoportable que nunca ese maldito verano. El casco descansaba a su espalda bien sujeto en el asiento librándole así de tostarse el cerebro más de lo necesario. Agradecido de llevarlas puestas, se ajustó las gafas en el puente de la nariz, agitando su brazo derecho antes de volver a ponerlo en el manillar y darle un último acelerón a la motocicleta al acercarse al pabellón abandonado.

Una nube de polvo y gravilla se elevó nada más dirigir la moto hacia el solar en el que estaba ubicado el pabellón. Las paredes del edificio estaban llenas de varios cristales rotos por pedradas o por balonazos de adolescentes, pintadas de algún inútil primer amor y la consiguiente ruptura, o la mención de los familiares muertos de alguien.

Detuvo la moto a la sombra de un árbol que había vivido días mejores y se desmontó con la mano en la espalda separando el chaleco y la camiseta de su piel intentando que le diera algo de brisa sin demasiado éxito. Cogió la mochila del paquete de la moto y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta corredera de metal que mantenía aquel lugar cerrado a cal y canto.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una llave pequeña con la que abrir el candado de la cadena de la puerta. Descorrió la puerta lo suficiente para colarse en su interior.

Daryl tomó una bocanada del aire fresco que inundaba el gran espacio vacío, agradecido porque aún no se hubiera convertido en un horno. No tardaría en hacerlo.

Sus pasos reverberaban en el silencio del lugar mientras se dirigía hacia el fondo del pabellón. Tiró la mochila al suelo y siguió andando hasta descubrir bajo varios pallets de madera, un gran saco de arena que se echó al hombro. Volvió sobre sus pasos y depositó el saco en el suelo. Se acercó hacia la pared más cercana y soltó el cable de la polea viendo descender un mosquetón hacia el lugar donde había dejado el saco. Una vez enganchado lo subió hasta la altura suficiente para poder entrenar.

Abrió la mochila y dos bolas de cinta que comenzó a enrollar entorno a sus muñecas hasta cubrir el envés y la palma de ambas manos y parte de los nudillos. Cuando creía que estaba preparado, dio un golpe para testar que no se iba a romper ningún hueso.

- Perfecto.

Separó sus pies, afincó su postura, sus caderas y su mirada y embistió el saco con ímpetu. El tintineo de la cadena rivalizaba con el sonido de su respiración por momentos errática y acelerada, sobre todo cuando se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina que bombeaba su sangre. Sus dientes prietos entre sí parecían golpear también el saco cuando algún recuerdo volvía a su cabeza.

Tras un fuerte gancho de izquierda que hizo temblar al saco con violencia Daryl apoyó ambas palmas contra el cuero al igual que su frente. El sudor de su rostro se pegó al gastado cuero que le mantenía en pie.

El chirrido de unas ruedas en el exterior del pabellón le hizo separarse del saco expectante, su brazo izquierdo bordeando el saco. La puerta metálica se abrió dando paso a la inconfundible silueta de su hermano.

- ¿Cuándo?- Le preguntó Daryl secándose con la mano derecha el sudor acumulado sobre su labio superior.

- Este viernes.

El menor de los Dixon asintió dándole la espalda a su hermano. Recuperó su postura y volvió a su entrenamiento, su hermano Merle observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

* * *

Daryl se mantenía alejado del bullicio con la mirada clavada en el suelo, su mano derecha en el borde de su boca que mordisqueaba su uña. Miró de soslayo el grupo de gente que se había reunido ese viernes por la noche en la casi oscuridad de ese callejón en la periferia de la ciudad.

La mano de Merle aterrizó en su nuca, apretándole el cuello, dándole ánimo de forma silenciosa. Daryl correspondió a su gesto con un golpe suave en el estómago con su mano libre, estirando su espalda, irguiéndose en su posición.

Su mirada mutó nada más hacerlo, cualquier atisbo de duda o preocupación fueron borradas de sus irises claros, siendo reemplazadas por una entereza y una seguridad que hubiera hecho temblar al más fuerte.

- Recuerda que nunca se cubre bien el flanco izquierdo.- Le murmuró Merle echando un vistazo al otro extremo del círculo donde se encontraba su oponente de esa noche.- Su derecha es bastante floja.- Daryl asintió a la información que su hermano le recordaba.- Acaba con él, hermanito.- Terció Merle con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Tú lo que quieres es la pasta, capullo.- Le contratacó Daryl recibiendo un golpe en la espalda que le hizo volcar su ira en él.

- ¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!- Proclamó un hombre abriéndose paso entre la gente y posicionándose en medio del corro que habían abierto para él.- ¡BIENVENIDOS AL COMBATE DE ESTA NOCHE!- Una ronda de vítores y aplausos se elevó hacia el cielo nocturno.

Daryl cerró los ojos unos segundos respirando profundamente varias veces seguidas, alzó la cabeza y la giro de un lado a otro, desentumeciendo sus hombros y su cuello. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se la dio a Merle quedándose en una camiseta negra de tirantes.

- ¡Esta noche damas y caballeros… Tenemos un combate muy especial para vosotros!- Exclamó con un grito eufórico el maestro de ceremonias.

- No podría cerrar ya el pico…- Masculló Daryl entre dientes dando unos pequeños saltos para soltar los músculos agarrotados de sus piernas.

- ¡A mi izquierda tenemos a un nuevo luchador en nuestras calles! Pero no os dejéis engañar por su aspecto, esperad a verle en movimiento. – Extendió su brazo izquierdo en dirección al oponente de Daryl de esa noche.- ¡Dadle una calurosa bienvenida a La Pantera de Georgia!- El hombre se adelantó siendo bañado por una multitud de vítores e insultos mientras alzaba los puños en alto, acercándose al árbitro de la noche.- ¡Muy bien! Y ahora… A mi derecha, a quienes todos estabais esperando…- Varios gritos se elevaron sobre el murmullo de voces.- Un viejo conocido por todos. Uno de esos luchadores que nunca se rinden aunque las cartas estén en su contra. Un animal encerrado en la piel de un hombre… ¡La Bestiaaaa Dixon!- Merle le dio una palmada en el hombro y Daryl se abrió paso entre la gente escuchándose un grito de victoria al unísono nada más ser visto por todos en el espacio central.- Bien chavales, quiero ver juego limpio.- Un coro de risas recorrió las filas de gente.- En vuestros puestos…

Antes de que el árbitro gritara el 3, Daryl esquivó el puñetazo que iba directo hacia su nariz, devolviéndole el golpe con ansia estrellándose en la mejilla izquierda de la Pantera que cayó al suelo. Un fino hilo de sangre descendía por su fosa nasal que no tardó en limpiarse en el envés de su mano y sonreír. Daryl reconocía esa sensación, él la había sufrido.

El menor de los Dixon dio varios pasos con calma esperando a que se levantara del suelo para propinarle otro golpe.

Con el paso de los minutos, sus cuerpos se fueron cubriendo de la sangre del contrario y la suya propia. Varias cejas partidas, una nariz que parecía estarlo, raspones en antebrazos al caer al suelo.

Daryl aprovechó una distracción del contrario y acertó su puño en el la zona lumbar viéndole hincar la rodilla en el codo como acto reflejo. No titubeó un instante y clavó su rodilla contra su pecho con fuerza lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo. No tardó en colocarse encima de él, apuñar un trozo de la camiseta ensangrentada en su mano izquierdo y golpearle una y otra vez con el derecho hasta que le vio cerrar los ojos medio inconsciente.

- ¡Wooohoooo!- Gritó el árbitro eufórico acercándose a ellos. Golpeó con la punta del pie el cuerpo de la Pantera quien soltó un gemido de dolor entre dientes.- ¡TENEMOS UN VENCEDOR!- La mano del árbitro se cerró en torno a la muñeca izquierda de Daryl y alzó sus brazos al cielo.- ¡LA BESTIAAAA DIXON!

Los gritos del público congregado eran ensordecedores. Daryl paseaba su mirada entre las caras de esos desconocidos intentando recuperar el aliento y disfrutando de la calma y la ausencia de dolor que le regalaba la adrenalina y la euforia del momento. Una media sonrisa ensangrentada decoró su magullado rostro.

El ruido de las sirenas de la policía acercándose fue el pistoletazo de salida para que el gentío se disolviera e intentara huir antes de ser detenidos.

Daryl agradeció con un gruñido doliente el brazo que su hermano le pasó bajo los hombros para arrastrarle hacia el coche y salir a tiempo de allí. El menor de los Dixon se dejó caer en el asiento trasero sintiendo el peso de su chaqueta y la bolsa con el dinero ganado caer a su lado en el suelo del vehículo.

Las ventanillas abiertas le dejaron escuchar las voces de los agentes mientras Merle echaba la marcha atrás quemando rueda alejándose de allí lo más rápido posible.

- ¡VE POR LA IZQUIERDA RICK YO CUBRO ESTE LADO!

* * *

_¿Quién no se imagina a Daryl en plan "Street Fighter" en los callejones oscuros de algún pueblucho o ciudad? Seguro que no se le daría del todo mal...__Nunca he visto una pelea en vivo y en directo pero he visto unas cuantas en películas y series, y bueno, los huecos los rellena la imaginación no? Probablemente podría haber entrado más en la refriega pero tampoco es cuestión de rebozarse en los golpes, ¿no os parece? _

_¡Os veo en el siguiente oficio no oficial del pequeño Dixon!_

_¡Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegráis el día!_


	6. 15000

******Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Violencia, lenguaje.

**NOTA:** Si hay alguna incongruencia muy gorda la culpa es de Hotarubi por presentarme a Perla Shumajer y de Cassandre por dejarse poseer por ella.

* * *

**15.000 $**

El pálido sol del atardecer se colaba entre las lamas de la cortina de la ventana de la habitación. Tumbado en la cama con el antebrazo ocultando sus ojos cerrados, Daryl permanecía quieto, piernas estiradas entrecruzadas a la altura del tobillo.

El sonido de la estática rompió una vez más la voz del locutor de la radio dando los titulares del día. Se rascó con el meñique la frente ante la noticia de la fuga de un interno de la Prisión Estatal de Arrendale. Había sido detenido por doble homicidio y estaba a la espera de que se cumplieran las pocas semanas antes de ser ejecutado bajo la pena capital. Los federales estaban batiendo la zona con perros pero no habían dado aún con él y parecía que no iban a tener demasiada suerte en las siguientes horas.

Daryl se incorporó en la cama y buscó el móvil, encendiéndolo con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba el mechero en su bolsillo. Se encendió un cigarro viendo aparecer varios mensajes en la pantalla.

Abrió el primero exhalando una gran bocanada de humo viendo que era la llamada de un número desconocido. El segundo era un mensaje de texto de ese mismo número. El mensaje era breve, críptico pero muy claro: "15.000. M Taylor. Vivo." Daryl miró el mensaje durante un minuto completo mientras fumaba. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero y cogió el chaleco de la silla a los pies de la cama. Coló los brazos por el hueco del chaleco y se agachó junto a la cama, estiró el brazo bajo el colchón y tironeó de la bolsa que había bajo ella hasta sacarla. Abrió la cremallera y revisó el contenido de la misma: cuerda, varias armas, cinta aislante, varios cuchillos de caza. Volvió a cerrar la cremallera y se puso en pie con la bolsa a la espalda. Recogió las llaves de la camioneta de la mesita de noche, vació el cajón con las pocas pertenencias que tenía y dejó la habitación del motel vacía.

La bolsa aterrizó bajo el asiento de la camioneta junto a su vieja ballesta, el paquete de tabaco sobre el salpicadero junto a su cartera. Una beretta terminó escondida en la cintura del pantalón a su espalda, clavándose en ella sentarse en el asiento tras el volante. Entre la documentación del coche y un viejo trapo rojo en la guantera, su teléfono quedó silenciado.

Antes de abandonar el parking del motel, tanteó la superficie bajo su asiento rozando la bolsa en la que guardaba el rifle. Estaba todo en su sitio.

Ajustó el retrovisor, encendió el motor de la camioneta y se internó en la carretera secundaria rumbo al Penal. Desde ahí comenzaría a buscar.

* * *

Bajó la ventanilla en cuanto entró en la autopista, su brazo apoyado en la puerta mientras se rascaba la incipiente barba que comenzaba a cubrir su mentón y parte de sus mejillas. Miró hacia el espejo retrovisor encontrándose con una docena de vehículos que seguían su ruta sin reparar en él. Encendió la radio y buscó una emisora de música hasta que dio con una que no pusiera la mierda de música actual que escuchaban los adolescentes en la parte trasera de sus coches en el parking del instituto.

Se acarició la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en sus labios y fijó su mirada en las vallas informativas a la orilla de la carretera. En media hora habría llegado a su destino.

* * *

Aparcó el coche junto a una pequeña casa que probablemente usaban algunos de los trabajadores de la prisión estatal. Ésta estaba ubicada al otro lado de las vías de tren que cruzaban en paralelo a la penitenciaria, junto a la autopista de Gainesville.

El tráfico no era muy ajetreado a esa hora. Aún había dos patrullas de la policía apostados en las inmediaciones con la vana esperanza de encontrar alguna pista para dar con Taylor. Daryl volvió a recuperar su teléfono de la guantera y buscó la fotografía que le habían enviado. No tardó encontrar el perfil y la foto frontal que le habían hecho llegar para identificar al fugitivo. Bajó del vehículo y cogió la bolsa con lo que creía necesario. De momento dejaría el rifle y la ballesta en la camioneta.

Oscureció sus ojos con unas gafas de sol a pesar de que el sol comenzaba a ser engullido en el horizonte en espera de un nuevo día. Cerró el coche y comenzó alejarse hacia la zona oeste por donde creía había logrado escabullirse el preso.

El cigarrillo que sujetaba entre sus labios le servía como entretenimiento para enmascarar la tensión que sentía a cada paso que daba en dirección a la prisión. Sabía que las cámaras podrían registrarle, o que los guardias se percatarían de su presencia, tenía ser cuidadoso, ágil e intentar no llamar demasiado la atención.

No estaba haciendo nada enteramente ilegal, estaba paseando. ¿Estaba viviendo en un país libre, no? Quizá no pensaran que el arma que aún llevaba en la cintura de su pantalón perteneciera al mercado negro. No estarían equivocados, pero estaba allí por un bien común. Iba a encontrar a aquel malnacido de Taylor y se lo iba a entregar a quien fuera para que cumpliera su condena por los crímenes cometidos. Que fuera a llevarse 15 de los grandes por ello no era relevante.

* * *

Reajustó el asa de la bolsa a su espalda y se agachó en mitad del prado, varias millas al oeste de la prisión. Era algo tenue, podría haber sido equivocado con la huella de algún animal al pasar por allí pero era bien diferente. Parecía una huella parcial de un pie. Sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que pocos metros más adelante otra huella similar se adivinaba entre la hierba.

Rozó con la yema de los dedos el contorno de la huella y alzó la mirada hacia su espalda en dirección a la prisión. Parecía un buen camino a seguir para intentar alejarse de allí. Tal vez alguien le estuviera esperando más adelante en el encuentro con una carretera secundaria.

Se puso en pie y continuó andando para comprobarlo.

De vuelta en la camioneta sacó la pequeña libreta de la bolsa y usando la luz que proporcionaba la luz de la cabina, anotó lo que había encontrado.

Efectivamente había una carretera en la que Taylor podría haber sido recogido por algún cómplice. Tras una breve conversación con la anciana de la única casa que había en la zona, supo que la noche en la se había fugado un sedán azul oscuro había pasado por aquella carretera dirección norte.

Puso el motor del vehículo en marcha de nuevo. Iba a tener que hacer algunas averiguaciones sobre el pasado de Taylor.

* * *

Soltero y sin hijos. Tenía una hermana que vivía en Kentucky pero que prácticamente había renegado de él en cuanto fue detenido por la policía. Sus padres habían muerto años atrás y vivía sólo en un piso en Atlanta cuando sucedió todo.

Pero había alguien a quien el muy capullo podría haber ido a ver. Su novia, ¿o ex novia? Esperaba que aún mantuvieran el contacto. Puso el vehículo dirección Norcross.

* * *

La casa de Stacey era lo que cabía esperar. Pequeña, de paredes de color amarillo y con una maldita veleta con forma de gallo en el tejado. El jardín delantero parecía recién cortado. Un grupo de hortensias decoraba un extremo del mismo, junto a ellas había una pequeña mesa de camping con dos sillas.

Cruzó la pequeña puerta del cercado que llegaba hasta su cintura y echó un vistazo a la casa mientras se acercaba siguiendo el camino empedrado que llevaba hasta la entrada. Miró su reloj, eran las 9 de la noche así que imaginaba que estaría ya en casa de vuelta de su trabajo como cajera en el Wallmart.

Golpeó con el puño dos veces la puerta y esperó. Pronto escuchó el inconfundible sonido del repiqueteo de unos tacones acercándose a él. Miró una vez más hacia la carretera y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta a tiempo de ver a Stacey mirarle con curiosidad.

- ¿Sí?- La mujer apoyó su hombro contra el quicio de la puerta. La mirada que le dirigió a Daryl le incomodó sobremanera pero no iba a darse la media vuelta.

- ¿Stacey verdad?- Le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado que jamás creyó llegaría a aparecer en su cara realmente.- Soy Devan, un viejo amigo de… ¿Matthew?- Arqueó una ceja y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón relajando su postura, resultando lo más inocente y genuino posible.

Ante la mención del nombre de Matthew, Daryl percibió la tensión en la figura de la chica. Su fina mano se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta bloqueándole el paso y la vista. De forma imperceptible entornó más la puerta contra su cuerpo y le sonrió.

Taylor estaba allí.

- Matthew está en Arrendale.- Le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Daryl agachó la mirada al suelo esforzándose en que la excitación por ver la misión casi cumplida pudiera con él. Cuando alzó su vista de nuevo hacia ella una amplia sonrisa decoraba su cara, una auténtica sonrisa de depredador. Antes de que la mujer pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara, Daryl coló su rodilla en el hueco y le dio un fuerte empujón tirándola al suelo, entrando así en la casa.

Con el eco del grito de Stacey avisando a Matthew que corriera, recorrió el largo pasillo hasta la habitación. La cortina ondeaba por la brisa nocturna cuando saltó a través de ella siguiendo la silueta oscura que se afanaba en alejarse de él.

Cuando pasó junto a los cubos de basura en la parte trasera recuperó la ballesta que había ocultado en caso de que algo como eso ocurriera. Tenía que llevarlo de vuelta con vida, cómo lo hiciera era asunto únicamente suyo.

Daryl corría con la ballesta bien sujeta al hombro sorteando vallas, cubos de basura y cualquier cosa que el muy imbécil le tirara para intentar obstaculizarle el camino. Lo malo de intentar algo así, es que al perder la vista en su espalda y no en el camino por delante de él acabó tropezándose y cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa. Daryl aprovechó la ventaja y disparó una flecha que atravesó su pantorrilla derecha impidiéndole terminar de levantarse.

Su aullido de dolor fue música para los oídos del cazador quien sacó varias bridas de plástico de su bolsillo y las usó para maniatar a Matthew. De un fuerte tirón le obligó a ponerse en pie y entonces le arrancó la flecha.

- Hijo de…- Un codazo en la cara le hizo trastabillar pero no soltó su agarre en el preso y le devolvió el golpe en forma de cabezazo.

- ¡Déjale en paz!- Daryl apuntó con la ballesta a Stacey quien esgrimía una escopeta. Sonrió por la sangre que descendía de su nariz hasta sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

- Yo que tú no haría eso querida. Si lo haces, ya no serás únicamente cómplice de mantener a un preso oculto. – A cada palabra que decía Daryl la postura de la mujer cambiaba. – Una mujer como tú no merece acabar en una celda por un capullo como éste, ¿no te parece?- El cañón de la escopeta descendió hacia el suelo.

Daryl clavó su rodilla derecha tras la pierna herida de Matthew cayendo éste al suelo. Aprovechando que tenía una mano libre apoyó su pie derecho sobre el pecho del preso y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

- Sonríe capullo.- El flash de la cámara iluminó el rostro de Matthew. Daryl le envió la imagen a su contacto con una sola pregunta: "¿Dónde entrego la basura?"

* * *

_Y he aquí el "Cazarrecompensas Dixon" haciendo amigos allá donde va. Éste capítulo se lo dedico a Boba Fett por ser el cazarrecompensas más conocido de toda la Galaxia XD _

_Cualquier idea que se os ocurra de oficio para el amigo Dixon, ¡no os cortéis y dádmela a conocer!_

_Hasta luego cocodrilo_


	7. La Caballería

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje.

**Nota:** He intentado que los datos fueran lo más… "fehacientes" posibles. Perdonad si hay alguna errata.

* * *

**La Caballería**

Subió las escalinatas que llevaban al interior del edificio con rapidez apurando el cigarrillo que se había encendido desde el parking.

Se apartó a tiempo de recibir un golpe contra la puerta que se abrió de forma repentina dejando salir a una familia. Daryl exhaló el humo del cigarro por encima de su hombro y se coló por el hueco que habían dejado.

Fue directo hacia la ventanilla de la recepción donde una mujer que rondaba la cincuentena le miró por encima de sus gafas de pasta.

- Llegas tarde. – Le dijo ella golpeando la punta de su boli sobre el cuaderno en el que estaba anotando las entradas y salidas de la gente.

- Recuperaré el tiempo.- Dijo él escueto esperando a que escribiera su nombre en el papel y le pasara el cuaderno para firmarlo. – Vieja arpía…- Murmuró entre dientes.

Echó un garabato ininteligible y se dirigió hacia el vestuario. Abrió la taquilla que habían vaciado para él semanas atrás y sacó la camiseta con el logotipo de la residencia bordado sobre su pecho. Se cercioró de que el vestuario estaba vacío y se quitó la camisa colocándose su uniforme de trabajo. Cerró la taquilla olvidando de forma consciente el pantalón que seguía intacto como el primer día. No iba a ponerse ese trozo de tela, prefería arriesgarse a joderse sus propios pantalones a tener que ponerse eso.

Ajustó el paquete de tabaco en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras recorría el largo pasillo plagado de puertas hacia la gran sala común.

El sonido de la televisión encendida llegó a sus oídos con rapidez debido al gran volumen al que lo mantenían. Probablemente Jimmy estaba intentando escuchar por enésima vez lo que fuera que estaban emitiendo en ese momento sin demasiado éxito.

- ¡HEY!- Daryl se volvió hacia el grito al reconocer en seguida al dueño del mismo. Sentado en su silla de ruedas, Bob se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en la cara.- Te dije que vendría.- Le recriminó a un hombre de avanzada edad sentado en un sofá individual a su espalda.

Él le ignoró con un gesto de la mano y volvió su atención de nuevo a las cartas que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Sacó dos de ellas y las colocó en el centro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sus compañeros de partida se quejaron por haber perdido esa ronda.

- Gerald me dijo que ya no vendrías.- Continuó Bob estrechando la mano de Daryl a pesar de sus reticencias.- Vamos hijo, quiero presentarte a unos

Daryl se colocó a espaldas de Bob y siguiendo las indicaciones del anciano empujó su silla en dirección a un pequeño grupo de hombres reunidos junto al amplio ventanal que daba al jardín exterior. Cuando se percataron de su cercanía dos de ellos se volvieron en su dirección, el joven Dixon asintió a ambos a modo de saludo echando un rápido vistazo al resto de miembros del grupo congregado.

- Muchachos, éste es Daryl Dixon.- Un breve coro de saludos y palmadas contra su mano o cualquier parte de su cuerpo que pudieran alcanzar se abrió paso en el bullicio de la sala.

- Daryl, estos son Jeff, Davies, Hank y Shark.- El último de la lista amplió su sonrisa dejando a la vista la falta de más de un diente.- Servimos juntos en Vietnam.

- Vamos hijo, siéntate.- Le indicó uno de ellos el sofá. Daryl aceptó la oferta y se sentó en uno de los extremos del sofá, Jeff sentado a su lado y Bob en su silla a su derecha.- ¿Alguna vez has estado en el frente?

- No, señor.- Le respondió Daryl con vehemencia incomodado.

Los cinco veteranos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos hasta que Bob fue el primero en romper de nuevo el hielo comenzando a hablar.

- Ese hombre que tienes sentado a tu izquierda hijo,- Bob señalaba a Jeff quien imaginando lo que iba a decir comenzó a reír quedo- me salvó el culo de morir acribillado por un jodido vietcong. – Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa contagiado por la que su interlocutor portaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó clavando su codo izquierdo sobre su rodilla y apoyando su mentón en el envés de su mano.

- Formábamos parte de lo que en un futuro sería conocido como 1ª División de Caballería aérea.- Daryl alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¿Erais de los que iban en helicóptero?- Bob asintió con mirada soñadora recordando aquellos años.

- Después de que los ingleses lucharan en Malasya, EEUU se dio cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar su forma de pelear si quería salir con vida de una guerra.- El anciano se rascó el mentón, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la cicatriz escondida bajo la barba. – Éramos bastante nuevo en eso y… En fin, la flota constaba de casi 500 helicópteros. En la vida me había subido a un cacharro de esos y cuando tuve que poner un pie allí… Uff…- Jeff rio viendo la cara de Bob siendo secundado por el resto de miembros de la división.

- El primer viaje la cena acabó a nuestros pies, ¿lo recordáis?- Intervino Hank entre un coro de gritos y silbidos. – Aunque por supuesto seguro era porque estaba en mal estado, claro.- Añadió con una mano en el pecho recuperando la calma perdida.

- Aún recuerdo el sonido incesante de las hélices batiendo contra el viento mientras avanzábamos en la oscuridad.- Shark apoyó su mano sobre su pierna izquierda amputada desde la rodilla hacia abajo.

- El ruido de las ametralladoras disparando esos diminutos puntos antes de tomar tierra…

Un silencio se hizo en el grupo mientras los implicados recordaban aquellos instantes vividos hacía décadas pero que no habían caído en el olvido de sus mentes ya ancianas.

- Bueno, como te decía antes chico,- Bob palmeó la pierna de Daryl ignorando el respingo que dio al contacto,- la primera compañía en tomar tierra era la B, la nuestra. Luego descendieron la A y la C tras haber asegurado el perímetro. Pero la calma duró poco…- Se ajustó las gafas en el puente de la nariz clavando su mirada casi traslúcida en la del chico.- Decenas de vietnamitas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a dispararnos sin miramientos. Los muy cabrones estaban escondidos por lo que nos era muy complicado abatirlos. Las balas volaban en todas direcciones… Hacia los soldados, los helicópteros…

- Lograron separarnos del resto y nos rodearon.- La voz de Hank daba fe de que habían estado muy cerca de ser aniquilados a miles de kilómetros de sus casas bajo el fuego enemigo.- Ordenaron a la Compañía D que no aterrizara, y los soldados saltaron a tierra. La mayor parte de nuestra compañía junto con la A retrocedieron dejándonos solos.

- Muchos de nuestros hermanos cayeron… Billy, Murphy, Stan, Dennis, Paul, Jameson, Ethan, Morgan…- Enumeró Jeff perdiendo su mirada en las baldosas del suelo, relucientes bajo la luz intermitente de las lámparas alógenas. – Fue entonces cuando Hank perdió la pierna.- Señaló con el mentón a la víctima quien asintió acariciando el muñón con energía.

Ya no sentía tan dolorosa la pérdida de la misma y eran escasas las ocasiones en las que creía sentir la parte perdida. Cuando despertaba de alguna pesadilla por la noche se sentía capaz de ponerse en pie en ambas piernas pero en cuanto se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, se daba cuenta de su error.

- Y allí fue cómo yo acabé con un agujero de bala en la espalda.- Daryl miró a Bob.

- ¿Fue entonces cuando acabaste en la silla?- Bob asintió antes de continuar hablando.

- En el momento podía mover las piernas, pero con el paso de las horas y con los jodidos enanos esos disparándonos no había manera de que los sanitarios nos alcanzaran.- Había habido momentos en los que pensó que no volvería a casa.- Era un lastre para la compañía pero ese capullo de ahí- señaló a Jeff con su mano- no me dejó allí tirado para ser carnaza de esos buitres. Arrastró mi culo casi inmóvil por esa tierra maldita hasta el helicóptero que al final nos logró evacuar. Si no llega a ser por él, hoy no estaría aquí. Le debo la vida.

- Hubo doce bajas, 8 heridos con ellos dos, sólo estábamos siete en pie repeliendo el ataque. – Elaboró Shark haciendo memoria sin demasiado esfuerzo.

- ¿Volvisteis a casa los cinco?- Les preguntó.

- Lo que quedaba de nosotros volvió.- Respondió Davies hablando por primera vez. Sus palabras daban muestras del bagaje que ese grupo de hombres llevaba arrastrando prácticamente toda su vida.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez después de esa presentación oficial del grupo de veteranos de la Caballería, desviándose hacia una trepidante partida de cartas que parecía iba a dejar a Daryl sin tabaco frente a la pericia de los más ancianos.

- ¡Venga ya, Bob! ¡Eso es imposible!- Se quejó el chico tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa ofuscado por otra nueva derrota. Iba a tener que comprarse un paquete de tabaco nada más salir de allí.

- ¿Me estás llamando tramposo, hijo?- Le dijo el anciano entre risas haciéndose con los cigarrillos de los demás dispuestos en el centro de la mesa.

- ¿No sabes del respeto a los mayores?- Comentó Jeff en tono jocoso observando la escena desde su sitio.

- Haced lo que queráis con vuestro tiempo, viejos, yo me voy a fumar mi último cigarro.- Dijo Daryl poniéndose en pie sacando de su bolsillo el paquete de tabaco dispuesto a encenderse uno.- Ahora vuelvo para seguir con esta farsa.

Se alejó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín trasero al estar prohibido fumar en el interior de las instalaciones. La primera bocanada de humo que inundó sus pulmones relajó sus músculos tensos ayudándole a disfrutar de su vicio particular.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte así que ya no faltaría mucho para que su tiempo allí se terminara.

Antes de escuchar su voz, Daryl alcanzó a oír el ruido de las ruedas de la silla sobre la gravilla suelta del camino empedrado que llevaba al amplio jardín. Se volvió hacia Bob quien se acercaba a él con el regazo lleno de los cigarrillos que había ido ganando a lo largo de la noche. Cuando llegó a su altura y detuvo la silla, el anciano cogió un puñado de ellos y se los tendió a Daryl.

- Son tuyos, Bob, te los has ganado.- Le dijo Daryl negando con la cabeza sin querer aceptar su ofrecimiento. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo formando un aro perfecto al salir de su boca.

- Yo no fumo, hijo.- Le golpeó el costado con el puño lleno de cigarros obligándole a cogerlos.

- ¿Entonces por qué os jugáis tabaco?- Le pregunto sin comprender aceptando finalmente los cigarros pero sin guardárselos en el bolsillo.

- Porque es nos hace recordar los viejos tiempos.- Esbozó una sonrisa cansada. – Los buenos. – Añadió.

- ¿Alguna vez…- Daryl parecía inseguro jugueteando con el cilindro entre sus dedos, su mirada en sus pies hasta que miró de soslayo al hombre de la silla- alguna vez quisiste volver? Si hubieras podido, ¿habrías vuelto?

- Sin lugar a duda.- El menor de los Dixon asintió en silencio.- Así habría sabido que esa panda de inútiles volvía de una pieza.- Aquella afirmación arrancó una carcajada ahogada a Daryl entre calada y calada.- ¿Estás pensando en alistarte, Daryl?- El chico miró al anciano con curiosidad al haberle llamado por su nombre. Siempre era "chico", "hijo" o algo similar. Daryl se encogió de hombros apurando el cigarrillo hasta el filtro sin saber muy bien qué responder.- Quédate en casa, allí no se te ha perdido nada.

- Lo que pasa es que quieres tenerme aquí para poder desplumarme, Bob.- El anciano rio con calma, su cuerpo entero agitándose en la silla ante la divertida mirada que la lanzó Daryl.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a seguir viniendo?- Le preguntó Bob secándose la comisura de los ojos con un pañuelo de tela.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Daryl tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó con la punta de su bota, el humo sobrevolando sus cabezas perdiéndose en las primeras luces del atardecer.

- Ya han pasado las 120 horas de servicios a la comunidad que tenías que cumplir.- El chico desvió la mirada hacia el jardín lejos del rostro del anciano. No pensaba que ellos supieran por qué había terminado allí todas las tardes desde hacía varias semanas.- No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, chico.- Le dijo en tono sereno.

- La verdad es que… Ayer cuando me iba a salir Scott, el jefe de aquí me dijo si me interesaba un trabajo a tiempo parcial.- Daryl volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Bob.- Limpiando y ayudando en la sala común con todos vuestros sarnosos cuerpos.- Mordió la sonrisa que intentaba escapársele y aguantó el golpe en las costillas que le propinó el anciano.

- Entonces, ¿mañana jugamos otra mano al póker?- Le preguntó Bob mientras Daryl jugueteaba con los cigarrillos que le había dado.

- ¿Tengo material para aguantar otro día más, no?- Preguntó agitando su mano llena de tabaco viendo al anciano reír frente a él.

* * *

_Este capítulo quisiera dedicárselo a RosiePosie que el otro día fue su cumpleaños y me comentó que le gustaría ver a Daryl desempeñando un trabajo parecido al que he retratado. Espero haberme acercado a lo que esperabas._

_Espero haberos entretenido un rato en plan bien y no queráis echarme una maceta a la cabeza._

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, pregunta, petición ya sabéis dónde encontrarme._

_Ekhi_


	8. Los Nuevos Estados Unidos de América

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje, Los Serrano, baños que parecen confesionarios, resurrecciones.

**NOTA: **Éste capítulo lo escribí estando enferma y con nocturnidad así que… No me hago cargo de las consecuencias de la lectura, el virus tiene la culpa. Perdonad si hay alguna errata.

Mmm creo que quedó algo más flojo de lo que había imaginado en un principio. La idea fue mutando…

* * *

**Dios bendiga los Nuevos Estados Unidos de América**

Rick desvió la mirada hacia la puerta abierta que daba al pasillo y de ahí a las escaleras que ascendían al piso superior. Las maderas de los peldaños crujían bajo el peso de quien las recorría con la velocidad que se podría esperar en alguien de su edad.

El hombre cuadró sus hombros de forma imperceptible junto al marco de la puerta, su espalda vuelta hacia el interior y al ocupante de la estancia. El rostro afable de Hershel no tardó en aparecer por el pasillo, un montón de papeles bajo el brazo y una sonrisa amable.

- Buenos días, Rick.- El hombre asintió a su saludó aceptando la palmada de apoyo en su hombro al pasar junto a él y entrar en la amplia habitación.

- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche, Hershel?- Le preguntó él apoyando las manos en la cintura de su pantalón, su mirada alternaba su destino del pasillo al interior hacia las dos figuras.

- No me puedo quejar, ¿seguimos aquí no?- El tono de voz del anciano arrancó una parca sonrisa a Rick quien miró de soslayo a su interlocutor.- Aunque sé de uno que no piensa igual…- Daryl ahogó un bufido aceptando la pila de papeles que Hershel le tendió.

El cazador se sentó en la silla frente a la amplia mesa llena de papeles, cuadernos, bolígrafos, marcos de fotos vacíos y su cuchillo de caza. Clavado en la esquina de la mesa ese cuchillo, era la mayor muestra de lo que una vez había sido su rutina diaria y que con el paso del tiempo había comenzado a ser parte de ese nuevo pasado.

Hershel se sentó en la orilla de la mesa observando a Daryl echar un rápido vistazo a la orden del día. En cuanto vio que buscaba a tientas uno de los bolígrafos, el anciano le quitó el bote con rapidez, ganándose una mirada furibunda del menor de los Dixon.

- No has leído ni la mitad, Daryl.- Le dijo él con calma. Daryl apretó los labios en una fina línea recta.

- ¿A caso estoy firmando mi propia sentencia de muerte o algo?- Preguntó el hombre con sorna reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su sillón.

- Sabes por qué te lo digo…- Hershel le miró con dureza, instante que Daryl aprovechó para desviar su mirada hacia la puerta donde Rick permanecía de medio lado apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta.

- A mí no me mires.- Se excusó el ex sheriff cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.- A mí no me eligieron.

- Eso es algo que sigo sin entender.- Dos golpes de nudillo contra el marco de madera y la atención fue desviada hacia la joven apostada en el hueco de la puerta.

- ¿El qué no entiendes?- Preguntó Maggie frotándose la zona baja de la espalda. El peso extra del embarazo que aún no había llegado a término, le estaba pasando factura.

- Lo de siempre.- Contestó Rick antes de que Daryl pudiera abrir la boca.

- Grimes, no necesito que hables por mí.- Le dijo el cazador entre dientes logrando coger uno de los bolígrafos de Hershel al estar éste distraído con la aparición de su hija embarazada.

- Lo sé, sólo necesitas que muera por ti si es necesario.- El tapón del bolígrafo le acertó de pleno en la sien.

- Cierra el pico antes de que te despida.

Daryl centró su mirada en la línea de puntos sobre la que tenía que plasmar su firma. Debajo de ella podía leerse "Presidente de los Nuevos Estados Unidos de América". Sopló sobre el papel asegurándose de que absorbía la tinta con normalidad y se quedó mirando la firma unos segundos. Era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse: ver su nombre ligado a semejante cargo. De verdad, ¿en qué había estado pensando la gente al escogerle a él? Vale que con la humanidad casi diezmada no había donde escoger pero, joder, seguro que algún político había sobrevivido, ¿no? Atrincherado en un búnker o algo similar, pero seguro que había alguno por ahí, entonces… ¿Por qué no había aparecido? ¡Maldita sea! Estaba seguro que el candidato del único partido opositor levantaba más simpatías que él, habiendo sido policía, eso tenía que contar en su favor. Aunque claro, también era cierto que la gente aún no olvidaba que se había estado acostando con la mujer de su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo y que fue el culpable directo e indirecto de varias muertes. Vale que Walsh no fuera un santo pero, ¿Él? ¿Un Dixon? ¿Un paleto? Él no era mucho mejor.

Parpadeó al ver el papel frente a él reemplazado por otro diferente. Hershel se había acostumbrado con el tiempo en su papel de Asesor, Consejero, esos segundos en los que de forma casi imperceptible la cabeza de Daryl volvía a ese rincón que sólo él quería visitar.

Centró su mirada en el papel y comenzó a leerlo con calma, no tardó en sentir la presencia silenciosa de Maggie al otro lado de la mesa, expectante.

- Dime, Greene.- Daryl no levantó la vista del papel, no quería tener que volver a empezar desde el principio la lectura. Esa rutina era lo que más odiaba de todo.

- Venía a recordarte que tienes que ir a tomar el té con el jefe del CCE (Centro de Control de Enfermedades).- El hombre cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez sí que había algo que odiara más que firmar papeles: las putas reuniones. – No puedes posponerlo, y lo sabes, así que no me pidas que me invente alguna excusa, Dixon.- Dijo la mujer con tono autoritario.

- ¿Me ves cara de inglés? A tomar un té… ¿No se supone que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana?- Firmó con desgana el último papel y le devolvió el bolígrafo a Hershel antes de pensar un destino menos apropiado para él.

- No hijo, no puedes.- El anciano apoyó su mano en el hombro de Daryl dándole un apretón amistoso. Daryl lo aceptó en silencio pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de ponerse en pie.

- ¿Hay alguna otra orden que tenga que firmar o algún capullo al que tenga que ver ahora?- Preguntó a los Greene desclavando el cuchillo de la mesa y guardándolo en la funda de su pantalón. - ¿Nada? Bien, Grimes, larguémonos de aquí.

Rick sonrió en silencio ante las ansias de su amigo de abandonar esas cuatro paredes pero sobre todo ese sillón.

- Voy a por la ballesta y vengo.- Cuando comenzó a alejarse Daryl miró por encima de su hombro percatándose de la presencia de Rick pisándole los talones- Nadie me va a asaltar de camino, Grimes.

- Soy tu sombra, te guste o no. – Le dijo el ex sheriff encogiéndose de hombros ignorando la mirada de exasperación de Daryl.

A sabiendas que no iba a librarse de él a menos que le pegara un tiro en ambas piernas, Daryl dejó que le siguiera para recuperar la ballesta y salir de la casa Presidencial cuanto antes. Era evidente que necesitaba aire fresco.

* * *

Rick veía la tensión en los hombros de Daryl acentuarse cuando se cruzaron con varios lugareños. A pesar del paso del tiempo, la cháchara de ascensor no era terreno agradable para Daryl, y era algo a lo que se veía forzado a hacer cada vez que decidía salir de la casa después de que el sol asomara la cabeza.

El ex sheriff no quitaba ojo de sus interlocutores, su mano preparada en la culata de su arma para disparar a quien se atreviera a poner en peligro la vida de su amigo, de su Presidente.

Daryl no tardó en librarse de ellos con una cortesía que en otros tiempos se habría parecido más al ladrido de un perro rabioso. Con un gesto de cabeza y una mirada cansada, el cazador le indicó a Rick que le siguiera, internándose entre los árboles.

Ambos hombres se movían en sincronía, tantos años juntos en la carretera había fortalecido el vínculo creado entre ambos en el campamento junto al lago. Con el paso de los años, con el invierno pasado en la carretera buscando comida antes de terminar en la prisión, Rick aprendió unos cuantos trucos de caza, pero sobre todo el más importante: el silencio a la hora de moverse en la espesura siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

A cada paso que daban bajo el manto de los verdes árboles, Rick percibía la relajación que se apoderaba del hombre que andaba frente a él. Su cuerpo se movía con la misma ligereza que antaño a pesar de que los años les habían pasado factura a ambos. Ese momento, ese lugar era el espacio en el que Daryl se sentía más cómodo. Era su momento para relajarse y olvidarse de su nueva posición, aunque hubiera días que una salida de caza no fuera suficiente. Entonces le acompañaba en su despacho mientras vaciaba trago a trago alguna botella de licor que le enviaban. Daryl siempre insistía en que le acompañara. Rick siempre se negaba. Si estaba borracho y algo ocurría, ¿quién le iba a salvar el culo? "Puedo cuidarme yo solito, Grimes" Solía decirle Daryl con la voz un tanto pastosa y rasgada, su mirada nublada por el alcohol ingerido.

Almorzaron uno de los conejos de Daryl había cazado, apostados en un pequeño claro lejos de cualquier núcleo de población. Comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la calma que les rodeaba.

Daryl le golpeó la planta de su bota con la punta de la suya.

- Relájate Kevin Costner, aquí no hay nadie.- Rick esbozó una media sonrisa ante la broma, que siendo honestos no era la primera vez que la esgrimía. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

- Cántame algo, Whitney.- Contraatacó él reclinándose sobre sus codos, haciendo caso al consejo de su amigo.

- Ya te gustaría a ti que te cantara algo.- Farfulló el cazador entre dientes tumbándose sobre la hierba, los manos enlazadas tras su nuca y la mirada fija en el cielo despejado. - ¿Crees que lo habrán conseguido?- Rick miró de soslayo al hombre frente a él, acariciándose de forma ausente su labio inferior, pensativo.

- No hacía falta que elaborara más la pregunta, sabía de qué le estaba hablando. No era la primera vez que salía el tema a relucir cuando se encontraban solos.

- Tal vez… Tendrás que preguntárselo durante el té.- Daryl asintió sentándose sobre la hierba, las piernas flexionadas, sus brazos rodeándolas.

- La anterior ocasión me dijo que estaban cerca.- Le confesó en voz baja mirándole a través del pelo que le caía en la frente. – Sería…

Rick asintió en silencio incapaz de terminar su afirmación. Si lo habían logrado, si lo habían conseguido sería… Daryl se puso en pie estirando los brazos hacia el cielo para destensar su espalda, rescató la ballesta del suelo y miró al ex sheriff.

- Habrá que ir a averiguarlo.

* * *

Rick observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Daryl removerse incómodo en la silla. Las mangas de la camisa no habían tardado en ser enrolladas hasta los codos, el primer botón de la prenda desatada, el chaleco de pingüino como él le llamaba en el respaldo de la silla. El trabajo de Beth porque fuera lo más presentable y presidencial posible a su encuentro con Jenner en el reabierto restaurante local, se había quedado olvidado atrás nada más cruzar el umbral de la casa.

- Espero haya venido desarmado, Presidente Dixon.- Dijo el científico mientras se servía el té en su taza. Daryl arqueó una ceja apoyando su peso en los codos sobre la mesa, declinó la oferta de que le sirviera té a él.

- La culpa fue tuya por dejar un hacha a mano, Einstein.- Comentó el cazador con calma rescatando un palillo de un vaso de cristal que coronaba el centro de la mesa.- Pero no hemos venido aquí a hablar del pasado.- Su tono de voz serio y su expresión no tardaron en ser imitadas por su compañero de mesa.- Y déjate de Presidente Dixon y esas gilipolleces.- Mordisqueó el palillo con calma.

- No, no hemos venido a hablar de eso.- El rubio bebió un trago del té mirando alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie más excepto el guardaespaldas del hombre junto a él estaba presente. – Hemos finalizado nuestro estudio.- Daryl tragó grueso, tensándose en el asiento. El pulgar de su mano izquierda acabó entre sus dientes a la espera de que continuara hablando.- Y hemos llegado a una conclusión. El origen de la infección es…

La luz de la mañana le dio de lleno en la cara, Rick se levantó como un resorte sobre el colchón dándose con la cabeza en el somier de la litera superior. Parpadeó molesto por la luz, se acarició la cabeza con fuerza intentando mitigar el dolor.

Hershel le observaba desde el hueco que había creado al apartar la improvisada cortina que ejercía de puerta a la entrada de su celda.

- Necesito que me acompañes, Rick.

El ex sheriff parpadeó confuso aún envuelto en las sensaciones que el sueño había creado en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. Con movimientos pausados, repasando mentalmente los acontecimientos con los que su cabeza había entretenido a su mente durante el sueño, Rick se vestía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Ambos hombres salieron al exterior de la prisión con el sol anunciando un nuevo día en todo su esplendor. Rick se masajeó el puente de la nariz y miró de soslayo hacia el pequeño rincón donde sabía el cazador solía ocupar sus mañanas cuando no salía a cazar.

El ex policía escuchaba a Herhsel comentándole algo sobre Carl pero su mente estaba en otra parte mientras observaba con detenimiento la espalda de Daryl flexionarse revisando la moto de su hermano. "Ya te gustaría a ti que te cantara algo." La voz del menor de los Dixon volvió a su cabeza, Rick desvió la mirada hacia la punta de sus botas.

- Rick, ¿te encuentras bien?- Hershel acompañó sus palabras con una mano apoyada sobre su antebrazo, sacando al ex sheriff de sus ensoñaciones.

- Sí, estoy bien.- Se apresuró a afirmar pasándose una mano con gesto cansado por la cara.

- No lo pareces…- Dijo el anciano con calma, mirándole, dándole a entender que podía escucharle si quería hablar con alguien. Realmente se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que aún contaba con el respeto de alguien como él cuando había perdido el juicio tiempo atrás, y había creído mejor a su mujer una vez ya muerta pululando por la prisión. Definitivamente, los caminos del señor son inescrutables.

- Es… He tenido un sueño un poco…- Miró de soslayo en dirección a Daryl. El hombre le estaba sacando brillo a su moto con un trapo rojo, poniéndola a punto para la próxima salida por suministros.- Raro.

- ¿Raro? Oh… Entiendo.- Rick escuchó su cuello crujir al volverse como un resorte hacia Hershel. Ese "Oh" no había sido dicho con el tono de voz que habría esperado de él al hablarle de un sueño raro. La mirada del anciano miró hacia la lejanía, hacia Daryl. Rick sintió el rubor treparle por el cuello cual mantis religiosa a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo, tiñendo también sus mejillas de rojo.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO!- Gritó viendo la cabeza de Daryl girarse hacia ellos dos. Agitado porque el cazador pudiera haber escuchado o visto lo que había estado en su cabeza, y peor aun lo que fuera que hubiera cruzado la de Hershel – aunque sabía que era imposible- Rick vio a Daryl dejar el trapo sobre el asiento de la moto y comenzar a andar hacia ellos. – No es lo que piensas, Hershel. No lo es.

Antes de que Daryl pudiera alcanzarles, Rick volvió al interior del bloque yendo directo hacia las duchas, deseando que estuvieran vacías y nadie le necesitara durante un rato.

Se encerró en uno de los baños y se sentó sobre la taza, ambos manos cubriendo su rostro. Exhaló un suspiro recordando la conversación que habían mantenido Daryl y él en aquel claro tras huir de sus deberes como Presidente. Una carcajada se coló entre sus dedos al revivir la sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo a lo largo de todo el sueño viendo a su amigo desempeñar un papel tan importante. Aun cuando no recordaba más que algunos flashes, a su mente regresaban imágenes de la que había sido su elección como Presidente, esa fracción de segundo en la que el rostro de Daryl se había contraído como si estuviera chupando un limonero entero para acto seguido, mantener un rostro estoico. Pero sus ojos clamaban el miedo por el futuro, por lo que significaba, por verse en semejante puesto. Había inseguridad en ellos, vergüenza, responsabilidad. Cuando sus ojos claros se fijaron en los suyos pudo sentir un ruego proclamado a gritos silenciosos: NO ME DEJES SOLO. Y no lo había hecho, se había presentado como voluntario para proteger su vida con la suya si era necesario. Sabía que Daryl habría hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Se lo debía, era lo correcto.

- Quizá deberíamos buscar unas naranjas o buscarte una corona si vas a estar ahí mucho más tiempo…- Rick apartó las manos de su cara de un brinco y fijó la mirada en la puerta cerrada. Agachó su cabeza hasta poder vislumbrar las botas de Daryl al otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Estás… estás bien?- Pudo atisbar un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz, vio sus pies moviéndose inquietos. Tragando grueso, Rick abrió la puerta hasta apoyar su frente contra ella, medio rostro oculto tras la madera.

- Estoy bien, sólo…- Carraspeó incómodo, encogiéndose de hombros sin fijar su mirada en Daryl más de tres segundos seguidos.- Necesitaba pensar un poco…- Daryl arqueó una ceja extrañado pero no dijo nada para alivio de Rick.

El cazador permaneció cruzado de brazos apoyado sobre uno de los lavabos, sus ojos fijos en el suelo cuando no miraban de soslayo a Rick.

- Parecías… Alterado antes.- Rick se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente, agachó la cabeza rascándosela con la puerta.- ¿Todo bien con… tus hierbas?- El ex sheriff no pudo retener la carcajada que nació en su pecho. Sus hierbas, así era cómo las llamaba el menor de los Dixon. No era un huerto, eran hierbas, aunque sabía que no se lo decía con mala intención.

- Mis… hierbas, están perfectamente. Pronto podremos recoger algunos tomates.- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa recordando los brotes descubiertos días atrás.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ambos en el servicio hasta que la puerta chirrió dejando entrar a Glenn. Miró a los dos hombros en silencio.

- Volveré más tarde.- Dejó su toalla con el jabón sobre uno de los lavabos y volvió a salir por donde había llegado.

Rick miró a su amigo quien parecía que no tenía intención de moverse de allí hasta que él no lo hiciera. Exhaló un suspiro.

- Estoy bien, Daryl, lo juro.- Comentó con calma.- No me pasa nada.

- Si insistes demasiado en algo es que…- Chasqueó la lengua apartándose el pelo de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza.- Estás mintiendo probablemente.- Rick ladeó el rostro y le miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Te dedicabas a hacer perfiles de la gente y yo no me he enterado?- Daryl ahogó una carcajada negando con la cabeza incómodo. – Se te habría dado bien.- Dijo el ex sheriff poniéndose en pie y abandonando su refugio temporal.

- Sí, claro… Seguro.- Rick le miró con seriedad dando un paso en su dirección, jugándosela al abordar el espacio personal por el que tanto luchaba Daryl por mantener.

- Podrías haberlo hecho. Podrías haber sido cualquiera antes Daryl.- La vehemencia de sus palabras incomodó al cazador quien se irguió en su posición y ladeó su rostro con intención de alejarse de él, de esa cercanía, de esa conversación. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Rick extendió su brazo derecho sin tocarle, sin impedirle que se fuera pero complicándoselo aunque fuera por unos segundos más. – Podrías ser quien tú quisieras, incluso ahora. Ahora más que nunca.- Caminando con destreza la fina línea que les separaba apoyó su mano extendida en el hombro del hombre a su lado. Daryl soltó una carcajada hueca, carente de divertimento y le miró de reojo.

- Sí claro, en unos años seré el puto Presidente de los Nuevos Estados Unidos de América, y tu mi jodido guardaespaldas. No te jode.- Farfulló agitando la cabeza de forma negativa abandonando el baño finalmente, Rick se quedó congelado en su posición. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras veía la espalda alada de su amigo salir por la puerta.

* * *

_Este capítulo ha sido un poco diferente con respecto a los anteriores en relación al planteamiento del supuesto oficio de Daryl. No podía deciros nada antes de que para no reventar el asunto. Espero que os haya gustado de todos modos, yo al menos me eché unas risas en la oscuridad imaginándome a "Baby Brother" firmando actas presidenciales, reuniéndose con los nuevos jefes del cotarro, y por supuesto, con su guardaespaldas particular. Daros cuenta claro que al ser un sueño, podía pasar de todo (Jenner, Hershel vivo, Maggie embarazada, Shane opositor...)._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Whitney y Costner por entretenerme durante horas enteras de mi vida con El Guardaespaldas, y a todos los Presidentes que merecen su cargo y dan la cara por sus ciudadanos y cumplen sus promesas._

_Sigo abierta a cualquier petición, ¡no olvido las que me habéis enviado hasta ahora!_

_¡Dios Bendiga los Nuevos Estados Unidos de América y a su Presidente!_


	9. Aliento de fuego

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje, Ángel Cristo, alcohol, oscuridad...

**NOTA: **Éste capítulo ha surgido a raíz de una conversación a cerca de las películas Disney, de dibujos en general. Cuando terminéis de leerlo, sabréis de qué película hablo.** Sé que es algo diferente a los anteriores pero... creo que tiene su razón de ser. **

**Cass, va por ti y el muerde bolis. **

* * *

**Aliento de Fuego**

La silla de camping sobre la que se sentaba rechinó al moverse sobre ella, ajustando su postura contra el respaldo, si es que a ese cacho de tela roído por varias ratas se le podía llamar respaldo. Estiró las piernas al máximo y coló su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón rescatando un palo de canela. Se lo llevó a los labios, llenando su boca de su fuerte sabor, secándole la lengua y casi hasta la garganta.

Se frotó los ojos con el puño de la mano derecha, parpadeando con rapidez soltando un gran bostezo mientras miraba por el borde del tejado hacia la oscuridad. No había visto un solo caminante en lo que llevaba de guardia, y aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas más para que se terminara.

La silla volvió a crujir una vez más esa noche al volverse hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia la azotea. A penas sacaban ruido las bisagras al abrirse pero la quietud y el silencio propio de la madrugada, agudizaban sus sentidos al máximo. Achicó los ojos vislumbrando la forma de la silueta que se colaba por el hueco abierto antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Ladeó el rostro al reconocer a quien se acercaba, su inconfundible melena rubia suelta en una maraña cubría sus hombros tapados con una larga camisola.

- Hey.- Le saludó ella escueta recolocándose varios mechones de pelo tras la oreja, acercándose a él.- ¿Te importa?- Le preguntó señalando el taburete vacante a su lado.

- Tú misma.- Le dijo él como respuesta extendiendo su mano hacia el taburete.

La joven Greene se sentó en él y se llevó las manos al rostro, frotando sus mejillas. Estiró al máximo las mangas de la camisola queriendo cubrir sus manos. Su mirada cristalina no tardó en perderse en el vasto y silencio paisaje oscuro que les rodeaba, las sombras de los árboles meciéndose entre crujidos por la suave brisa que soplaba. Daryl imitó su postura y paseó su mirada por la oscuridad hasta que la escuchó tragar grueso, hasta que escuchó su respiración algo entrecortada. Cuando volvió su cabeza hacia ella pudo adivinar el brillo de un par de lágrimas escurriéndose por sus ojos, no tardó en secarlas.

Daryl carraspeó algo incómodo, removiéndose en la puta silla que no dejaba de sacar ruido. Asqueado se puso en pie y le pegó una patada lanzándola a la otra punta de la azotea. El palo de canela acabó hecho añicos entre sus pies al haberse escurrido de sus labios. Resopló y se volvió hacia Beth al escuchar su risa queda.

- ¿Algo gracioso, Greene?- La chica esbozó una sonrisa decorada de ojos brillantes.

- Puede ser, señor Dixon.- Le respondió mordiéndose el labio.

Desafiando a todas las leyes de la física, la química y hasta la física cuántica si le apurabais, Beth subió sus pies descalzos al borde del taburete abrazándose a sus piernas. No se cayó ni perdió el equilibrio. Su gracilidad al moverse le asustaba y más en esa oscuridad. Ella le miró con una expresión confusa ante su mirada fija.

La inocencia en sus ojos, esa sonrisa que había visto brillar instantes antes, ese modo de llamarle le hizo recordar a aquella jodida cabaña y el whisky casero que se tomaron. Mirándola a los ojos, a su expresión momentáneamente taciturna, a su insomnio; pensó que quizá era el momento idóneo para descubrir su particular adquisición en la última salida a por provisiones.

Le dio la espalda a la chica y se dirigió hacia el rincón donde había lanzado la silla, haciéndola a un lado para descubrir una maceta con una planta ya muerta en ella. Removió la tierra y descubrió una botella medio vacía de whisky casero. Sonrió para sí volviendo sobre sus pasos con la botella en la mano. La agitó triunfal en el aire viendo a la chica fruncir el ceño en un inicio para romper a reír poco después.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado?- Le preguntó ella viéndole rescatar del suelo la taza que había servido para beber café. Tiró lo poco que quedaba azotea abajo y sirvió un poco tendiéndole la taza.- Gracias.- Aceptó ella con una sonrisa arrimando la nariz, reconociendo en el acto el inconfundible olor del whisky.

- Lo encontré esta mañana en la salida.- Comentó él instándole con un gesto de cabeza a que bebiera un trago. El agarró el cuello de la botella y se la llevó a los labios bebiendo un trago, la quemazón del líquido arrasó su garganta hasta explotar en su estómago.

- Dios…- Beth tosió ante el ardor repentino pero vació lo que Daryl le había servido y extendió su mano hacia él, pidiéndole una nueva dosis.

- No hay ninguna prisa, Greene.- Le dijo él viéndola sonreír animada por el alcohol, los buenos recuerdos y la calidez que poco a poco se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Daryl se sentó de medio lado en el borde de la azotea, pudiendo vigilar así el exterior y a su compañera por esa noche. Bebió otro trago del whisky secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. Acomodó la botella entre sus piernas sobre el cemento, un leve tintineo acompañó la acción. La uña de su pulgar no tardó en hincarse sobre la etiqueta precaria que cubría un lateral de la botella, rasgando un trozo.

- Tuve una pesadilla y no podía volver a dormirme…- Confesó Beth dándole un trago a su taza. La punta de sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie de cerámica de la taza.- Soñé con papá…- Siguió hablando.

- ¿Por qué una pesadilla?- Le preguntó él con curiosidad pero sin mirarle, dándole tiempo y espacio para no contestarle si quería.

- Porque tenía miedo de despertarme y ver que él no estaba.- Bebió otro largo trago y apoyó su mentón entre sus rodillas.- Era consciente de que era un sueño, de que no era real pero estaba ahí y…- Exhaló un suspiro apoyando la frente contra sus piernas desnudas. Negó en silencio con la cabeza.

Siguieron bebiendo sin mediar palabra, vaciando poco a poco la botella entre los dos. Con el alcohol jugando con sus mentes, sus inhibiciones, sus lenguas, Daryl comenzó a hablar en voz baja y ronca.

- Cuando era un crío… Creo que tenía… 5 o 6 años…- Frunció el ceño intentando recordar con exactitud pero el whisky había nublado ligeramente ciertas partes del recuerdo que pensaba compartir con la joven rubia. – Una de las veces en las que Merle desapareció por varios días de casa, me largué a…- Gesticuló con su brazo hacia la masa de árboles que escondía aquella edificación de cualquier otro grupo de supervivientes.

- ¿Al Bosque?- Preguntó Beth con voz pastosa, intentando apartarse el flequillo con manos erráticas por la borrachera.

- Sí, al bosque.- Daryl asintió y parpadeó fijando su mirada clara en la linde.- No… No quería quedarme en casa con el hijo puta de mi padre así que…- Se humedeció los labios asintiendo para sí, recordando aquel día. Una media sonrisa rompió la seriedad en su rostro.- Era un crío que no pesaba ni 30 kilos en mojado…- Una carcajada ahogado rasgó su garganta.- Dios qué viejo soy…- Beth le miró en silencio, su mejilla apoyada en sus rodillas.- Ese día me fui al bosque, me aburría de perseguir arañas, saltamontes y de mear en los agujeros donde se escondían los grillos.- Escuchó a Beth reír a su espalda.- Así que…- Tragó grueso y bebió un sorbo más del alcohol.- Comencé a imaginar cosas…

- ¿Qué imaginabas?- Preguntó Beth haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerse erguida en el taburete.

- Lo que más me gustaba imaginar era que… tenía un dragón.- Miró a la chica con las mejillas encendidas y no por la incipiente borrachera que llevaba encima. No estaba borracho, estaba alegre, desinhibido.- Era negro y de grandes ojos azules como los tuyos.- Le señaló con el mentón mientras le veía a ella bordear sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos.- Era enorme y podía volar.- Aquella afirmación arrancó una sonrisa nostálgica al cazador.- Podía volar lejos, cuanto quisiera y quedarme allí para nunca volver.- Su voz fue enmudeciendo a cada palabra que salía de su boca.- Me gustaba imaginarme… Enseñándole cosas al dragón como…

- ¿Escupir fuego?- Preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

- Sí, eso sobre todo. Me imaginaba cazando algún animal y… al dragón encendiendo la hoguera para cocinarlo todo.- Rio quedo agachando la cabeza, negando ante la ingenuidad que mostró siendo un crío. – Aprendía rápido el muy cabrón.

- ¿Le pusiste nombre?- Preguntó Beth con curiosidad apoyando ambos pies en el suelo al haber estado a punto de caerse en un mal movimiento sobre el taburete.

- Na, eso es cosa de niñas y muñecas.- La chica ahogó una carcajada contra su pecho, sonriéndole divertida. Le señaló con el dedo índice, el resto ocupados sujetando la taza en la mano.

- No te pases, Dixon.- Le advirtió, él alzó ambas manos a modo de defensa.

- Era…- Suspiró.- Me gustaba…- Susurró él mirando de nuevo hacia el exterior, la botella olvidada sobre el borde de la azotea.

Beth se levantó del taburete con cuerpo tambaleante, y se acercó a él, aferrándose a su chaleco para evitar caerse al otro lado del muro que bordeaba la azotea.

- Estabas equivocado, Daryl.- Él le miró con una ceja arqueada, la sonrisa temblorosa de Beth le obligaba a imitarla aun no queriendo hacerlo.- Sí que fuiste alguien antes de esto.- Amplió su sonrisa al verle agachar la cabeza y ver su cuerpo agitarse por una risa queda.- Estoy segura de que fue un gran entrenador de dragones, señor Dixon.- La chica asintió con gesto serio y teatral, palmeó su hombro de forma amistosa.- El mejor de todos. Me habría gustado tener un trabajo así…- Desvió su mirada soñadora hacia la oscuridad, sus pies se movieron de forma inconsciente haciendo que parte de su cuerpo reposara sobre el de él, ayudándole así a mantenerse erguida.

- Sí, era el mejor trabajo del mundo.- Respondió él sin mirarla, escuchándola murmurar algo cerca de su oído.- ¿Hum?- Le preguntó mirándola de soslayo. Beth alzó su taza vacía hacia a la noche en gesto solemne.

- Por el entrenador de dragones Daryl Dixon.- Brindó ella chocando su taza con la botella ya vacía de él.- ¡El mejor del mundo entero!.- Su sonrisa repentina le contagió, haciéndole reír entre la cálida neblina creada del whisky.

* * *

_Quien no haya visto "¿Cómo entrenar a un dragón?" ya está tardando en buscarla para verla ya. Imaginar a un Daryl pequeño a lomos de un dragón me puso una sonrisa en la cara, espero que a vosotr s también!_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo y no morir en el intento ;) Cualquier comentario, maleficio, invocación mariana, sugerencia, petición es más que bien recibida._

_¡Os leo!_


	10. Namaste I

******Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Violencia, lenguaje, juramentos varios, alcohol...

**NOTA:** Éste oficio en concreto va a ocupar varias entregas, os lo aseguro desde ya, más que nada porque fue el precursor de toooda esta locura, la razón de ser de este crack!fic. El trabajo en cuestión aún tardará en aparecer pero... lo hará, lo averiguaréis y espero que os guste.

* * *

**Namaste**

Alzó el botellín de la cerveza sujeto entre los dedos hasta sus labios. Dejó que el frescor que aún conservaba la bebida recién conseguida en el bar, arrastrara cualquier sabor amargo que pudiera tener en la boca.

Paseó su mirada calmada por la clientela que abarrotaba el local esa noche. Miró hacia las mesas de billar donde varios hombres discutían a gritos por el juego limpio. Sonrió internamente al reparar en la ironía de las palabras que salían escupidas por boca del grupo que rodeaba una de las mesas.

- Con un poco de suerte, le saltan los dientes a uno de ellos y nos dejan la mesa libre para nosotros.- Daryl bebió en silencio otro trago de su cerveza, secándose con el dorso de la mano la comisura de los labios al dejar el botellín sobre la barra.- Podríamos desplumar a unos cuantos imbéciles esta noche, hermanito. ¿Qué dices?- Le insistió Merle agarrándole del cuello con su inmensa mano, obligándole a agachar la cabeza hacia él, antes de que pudiera librarse, revolviéndose.

- Déjame beber en paz, Merle.- Le espetó el menor de los Dixon mirándole airado. Estaba harto, por no decir, que estaba hasta los cojones de las gilipolleces de su hermano.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido de aceptar la invitación de su hermano para dejarse caer en el bar y tomarse unas cervezas. Obviamente el dinero había salido de su bolsillo, como tantas otras veces antes. Y como en tantas otras ocasiones anteriores, Merle convertía lo que en principio parecía una salida tranquila de dos hermanos, en un modo de conseguir un puñado de dólares y unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo.

Daryl comenzaba a estar harto de esa maldita rutina en la que se había convertido sus noches de los viernes.

Volvía a casa de donde fuera que se hubiera largado al no necesitarle su hermano, y ambos acababan en uno de los bares de la zona, emborrachándose. Había días en los que la borrachera era reemplazada por un achispamiento suficiente para lograr engatusar a alguna mujer con o sin dinero de por medio, con la que pasar la noche. Había días en los que terminaban con los nudillos pelados, la nariz sangrante y la promesa velada de que aquello no había terminado ahí.

Con el tiempo y conociendo a su hermano como lo hacía, Daryl se dio cuenta que realmente lo que Merle buscaba en esas últimas noches, era deshacerse de cualquier atisbo de debilidad que pudiera tener su hermano pequeño. Parecía haber convertido en su cruzada particular la necesidad de hacer de su hermano un hombre de verdad. Sólo los hombres de verdad eran capaces de sobrevivir la mísera vida que les había tocado. Sólo los hombres de verdad eran capaces de coger lo que quisieran y hacer con ello lo que les viniera en gana, fuera un ser vivo o no. Sólo los hombres de verdad sabían que las mujeres eran de usar y tirar, que no servían para nada más que para mantener la cama caliente durante un rato.

La sabiduría de su hermano no tenía límites, Daryl en ocasiones se regía por esos mismos límites, en otras ocasiones se cuestionaba si realmente su hermano se creía sus propias gilipolleces…

Ese viernes era uno de esos días en los que se cuestionaba qué diablos estaba haciendo con Merle en ese bar.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y abrazó el botellín de su cerveza ya vacío, mentón apoyado contra la boca mientras sus ojos recorrían el local.

Parecía que la pelea entre los jugadores de la mesa de billar iba a escalar hasta el punto por el que Merle era capaz de sacar billetes inexistentes de su bolsillo y apostar por uno u otro.

- ¿Te pongo otra, encanto?

La camarera señaló su cerveza vacía bajo su cabeza. Daryl asintió en silencio con un gruñido sin prestarle demasiada atención. La mujer no tardó en regresar con su cerveza en la mano. La dejó frente a él acomodándose sobre la superficie de madera, exagerando el ya de por si generoso escote que lucía.

Daryl le dio un trago a su cerveza y se giró sobre su taburete, dándole ligeramente la espalda a la mujer quien, no dándose por vencida, deslizó su mano sobre la barra hasta rozar su brazo. El cazador la apartó de un manotazo y mirada furiosa.

- ¿No tienes cervezas que poner?- Siseó antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

- Capullo…- Farfulló ella entre dientes alejándose de él, caderas contoneándose a cada paso. Con semejantes tacones no comprendía cómo no se había partido ya el cuello varias veces durante la noche.

- Zorra estúpida…- Murmuró él bebiendo medio botellín del tirón, ahogando un eructo contra su puño cerrado.

- ¿Cómo eres tan imbécil?- La pregunta de Merle fue seguida de un fuerte golpe en su coronilla que casi logra romperle un par de dientes contra el botellín.- ¡Te estaba pidiendo a gritos que te fueras con ella al baño a hacerte un par de favores y la mandas a tomar por culo!- Merle le miró con incredulidad y una sonrisa.- A veces dudo de que seas mi puto hermano…

- Yo también.- Replicó Daryl entre dientes antes de beber, viéndose incapaz de llevarse un nuevo golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano.

- Quizá tu estés bien con cascártela solo esta noche, pero yo no…- Merle abandonó el taburete en el que estaba mirando con fijeza a una de las camareras del bar que recogía vasos vacíos. Hacía rato que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, Daryl se había percatado, y a juzgar por la mirada de la mujer, ella también.

- Piérdete, Merle y déjame en paz.

Daryl vio a su hermano alejarse hacia su objetivo con su mejor sonrisa de depredador en la cara. A veces no entendía cómo lo conseguía. Merle le llamaba el "Encanto Dixon", decía que era cosa de familia, aunque cada vez que veía a su hermano pequeño en acción, dudaba de que fuera así. Él en cambio acusaba su éxito a su labia y a que la mayoría de las mujeres que iban tras su hermano, iban también tras las drogas que él pudiera ofrecerles. Ahí radicaba la gran diferencia entre ambos.

Con la sana intención de no tener que ver la lengua de su hermano meterse hasta la garganta de la camarera, Daryl se levantó de su taburete y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas de billar que ya había sido vaciada. Cogió uno de los palos y lo apoyó contra el canto de la mesa, comenzando a colocar las bolas para empezar la partida.

- Esta mesa es nuestra.- Daryl ajustó las bolas en el interior del triángulo de plástico. Quitó el triángulo y lo dejó a un lado tomando el palo para comenzar. Miró de soslayo al hombre que le había hablado, era uno de los capullos que se había peleado antes por ese sitio.

- Cuando he llegado no había nadie. Ningún nombre.- Contestó él con templanza preparando el palo con el taco. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a otro hombre posicionándose a su derecha.

- Pues ya lo tiene.

La fanfarronería, el pecho hinchado y la mirada de desprecio y desdén volatilizaron cualquier intención que pudiera albergar de no meterse en una pelea por esa noche. Estaba cansado, estaba harto.

Se volvió hacia su interlocutor y se acercó a él con paso calmado, el palo aún en la mano. Podía oler el whisky que el muy capullo se había estado bebiendo antes.

- Sí, el mío.- Siseó Daryl entre dientes pasando a su lado, golpeando su hombro contra el de él de forma deliberada.

- Mira capullo…- Comenzó a hablar el hombre a lo que Daryl se giró hacia él, agarrándole de la chaqueta, pegando sus frentes.

- Escucha tú imbécil. He venido a jugar una partida, y no pienso largarme sin hacerlo.- Le soltó con fuerza, dándole un empujón hacia atrás alejándole de él.

- ¿Tú y cuántos más?- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Daryl se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz y clavó su codo en las costillas del hombre que estaba a sus espaldas. Un puñetazo aterrizó contra su cara, tirándolo al suelo como un saco de cemento. El cazador no tardó en ponerse en pie y partir el palo del billar contra el costado de quien se había proclamado dueño de la mesa.

Una patada y el grito de dolor de su víctima al rompérsela, o al menos dislocársela, fue carne de cañón para la tensión que se había visto creada en el bar. Pronto las sillas volaron contra los cuerpos de unos y otros, los golpes cayeron sobre su cuerpo hasta que logró abrazarse a uno y empotrarlo contra una de las columnas del local. Su puño derecho se estrelló contra la cara del tipo varias veces hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Se secó la sangre de la nariz con la manga de la chaqueta sintiendo como le levantaban del suelo sin previo aviso, lanzándolo contra la mesa de billar. El aliento se congeló en sus pulmones por el golpe, y regresó a él de forma súbita al partir el palo aún intacto de la mesa contra su cuerpo. El fragmento que quedaba en las manos de su atacante, se hincó contra su cuello, presionando su tráquea impidiéndole respirar.

Agarró el cuello del hombre que estaba intentando ahogarle pero las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle por la falta de oxígeno. Una certera patada logró tirarle al suelo, cayendo Daryl junto a él tras rodar de la mesa tosiendo en busca de aire.

La música que sonaba por los altavoces se vio acallada por las sirenas de varios coches de policía aparcando de forma precipitada en la entrada del bar.

Estaban jodidos.

* * *

Daryl se revolvió entre los brazos del agente que intentaba esposarle a duras penas. Un empujón logró pegar su mejilla contra el maletero del coche patrulla, arrancándole un quejido sordo de dolor.

- ¡Brutalidad policial!- Masculló encogiéndose al escuchar el ruido de las esposas cerrándose en torno a sus muñecas, contra su espalda. El agente se inclinó contra su rostro con una sonrisa sardónica en la cara.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de brutalidad policial, paleto?- La rodilla del agente se clavó contra su muslo, Daryl cayó al suelo, su espalda contra el coche.

- Maldito capullo.- Farfulló el cazador conteniéndose a tiempo de pegarle una patada en la espinilla al policía que le tirara al suelo, pero estaba aún lo suficientemente lúcido como para no agredir al agente. Eso significaría la cárcel.- Gilipollas…- Masculló librándose de la mano del policía para ponerse en pie.

- ¿Te metes tú solo ahí dentro, o tendré que dejarte inconsciente?- Le espetó con bravuconería el agente, sus narices casi se rozaban.

- Oblígame.- Dijo con calma esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado salpicada por la sangre de su labio partido.

- Será un placer.- El policía abrió la puerta trasera y forcejeó con él, agarrándole del cuello hasta lograr meter su cabeza en el interio.

- ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO CAPULLO DE MIERDA!- Gritó Merle desde el coche contrario, esposado en el asiento trasero.

- Veo que lo vuestro es genético.- El agente escupió accidentalmente al interior del coche patrulla acertándole a Daryl en la nuca. Un nuevo empujón y el menor de los Dixon se dio de bruces con el cuero del asiento. – Escoria…- Cerró la puerta con violencia y se metió en el asiento tras el volante.

Daryl resoplaba furioso, intentando incorporarse en el asiento ayudándose con los hombros y las rodillas para así poder sentarse. Estaba seguro que el imbécil que le había esposado se había saltado la mayoría de los protocolos de la policía, pero no esperaba algo diferente. Todos eran iguales. Unos estirados que se creían superiores a cualquier otro ser humano cuando eran tan capullos como cualquiera de los que estaban en aquel bar. La diferencia entre unos y otros es que llevaban una placa y tenían permiso de armas.

Hincó los dientes en la tapicería logrando por fin clavar una rodilla en el asiento y erguirse en él. La sonrisa que se formó en su cara desapareció al golpearse de lleno su mejilla contra la mampara metálica que le separaba del policía.

- Me caguen la…- Podía sentir un fino hilo de sangre descender por su sien hasta morir en el cuello de la camisa.

- Un gato se cruzó en la carretera, lo siento colega.- Se disculpó el policía con falso tono de disculpa.

- Que te jodan.- Espetó Daryl en un murmullo, echándose hacia atrás con fuerza, acomodando sus muñecas esposadas entre su espalda y el asiento.

Clavó su mirada en la hilera de farolas iluminadas que volaban a la par que el vehículo aceleraba hacia la comisaría local. Su respiración acelerada parecía ir apaciguándose a medida que se alejaban de aquel bar. Agitó la cabeza y apoyó su pie derecho contra el asiento delantero.

Sabía que debía estar preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar cuando llegaran a la comisaría. No había calculado realmente que la situación se le fuera de esa manera de las manos pero, no se arrepentía. Aquel imbécil había estado buscando pelea desde el instante en que había puesto un pie en el bar. Él simplemente se había presentado voluntario para mandarle a tomar por culo esa noche.

No era su estilo, parecía más bien una de las tantas riñas de su hermano Merle. Rascó la frente contra el cristal ahogando un suspiro. Parecía que en el fondo Merle y él no eran diferentes.

Las luces de la comisaría le arrancaron de sus ensoñaciones. El policía abrió la puerta y tironeó de su brazo, obligándole a salir casi perdiendo el equilibrio por la brusquedad del gesto.

- ¡Más cuidado, joder!- Se quejó ganándose un meneo que le empujó contra la valla metálica que protegía las escaleras de la entrada.

- Hoy no es mi día, colega.- Se disculpó el policía una vez más abriendo la puerta de la comisaria, deslizándose ambos por el hueco.- Te traigo a quien ha comenzado la pelea en el bar de Jameson.- Comentó el policía al agente que estaba en la entrada.

- Yo no he iniciado una mierda.- Dijo con tono hosco, deshaciéndose de la mano que se había aferrado a su brazo, quedándose de pie frente a ambos policías, su mirada en todas partes menos en ellos.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo el hombre con bigote absurdo y gafas de pasta tras el mostrador.- Llévalo a la sala 2, Jones no tardará en pasarse por allí.

- Vamos, artista.- Le espetó el policía empujándole hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las salas de interrogatorios.

Daryl estiró los brazos contra la mesa metálica agradeciendo momentáneamente que le hubieran quitado las esposas, dejándole solo en la sala. Se frotó las rozaduras en ambas muñecas, ahogando un siseo al rozar la piel rasgada por el metal.

Sus ojos pasearon por la sala, terminando por clavarse en el cristal de espejo frente a él. Agachó la cabeza y se reclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa con los hombros encogidos y la mirada en sus manos sobre la superficie metálica.

La piel de sus nudillos estaba rasgada, rota y salpicada del rojo de su propia sangre y de quienes habían sido víctimas de ellos. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos izquierdos las heridas en su mano derecha, apretando con fuerza la más profunda en su dedo anular. Su mano se cerró en un puño al par que sus ojos, su respiración se aceleró por unos segundos.

La puerta se abrió y Daryl se ladeó en el asiento, mirando de soslayo a quien acaba de ingresar en la sala. Camiseta negra, pantalones vaqueros, placa sujeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón a la vista de cualquiera. Un puto capullo orgulloso de serlo. Daryl clavó de nuevo su mirada azul en sus manos, prestando su total atención a ellas.

- No tengo el placer de conocerte, a tu hermano en cambio sí.- Dijo el policía tomando asiento en la silla al otro lado de la mesa frente a él.- Merle y Daryl Dixon, hijos de Will Dixon.- Las uñas de su mano derecha se clavaron en el interior de su palma. – Me estaba preguntando cuándo harías una aparición por aquí.- El cazador mantuvo el silencio a pesar del tono condescendiente y socarrón del policía. No iba a caer tan fácilmente en su juego.

- Conozco mis derechos, no pienso abrir la boca a menos que haya un abogado delante.- Murmuró con veneno en la voz sin mirarle a la cara.

- Acabas de hablar, ¿no? ¿O tal vez me lo he imaginado?- El agente rio, sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete y lo dejó sobre la mesa. La mirada de Daryl se posó en el paquete.- Mi compañero Parks cree que tu hermano y tú sois la misma escoria que se esconde en los bosques de este estado haciendo el gilipollas.- Daryl apuñó las manos y alzó la mirada hacia el policía. Éste sonrió de medio lado con el cigarro encendido sujeto entre los labios de forma precaria.- Pero yo discrepo con él.- Chasqueó la lengua, reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla, ambas manos entrelazadas contra su estómago. Se giró en la silla clavando su mirada en la cristalera a su espalda.- Le he dicho al muy capullo que… tú eres peor.-El policía ignoró la ira velada en los ojos de Daryl fijos en él.- Tu hermano tiene la excusa de que es un puto drogadicto, ¿pero tú? Lo tuyo es gratuito, colega.- Remató con una risa, mirándole por fin.- Corrígeme si me equivoco.- Daryl se mordió el labio y guardó silencio.- Me lo imaginaba…- El policía dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, el humo acabó estrellándose contra la cabeza gacha de Daryl.

El menor de los Dixon sentía el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad contra su pecho. "Tú eres peor…" El muy imbécil no le conocía, no sabía una mierda de él y se atrevía a juzgarle de esa manera. "Lo tuyo es gratuito" ¿Qué cojones sabía ese tío de él? ¡Era la primera vez que acababa detenido en la comisaría, joder! ¡Y por una puta pelea en un bar! ¡A la mierda!

- Pensaba que Merle era la viva imagen de vuestro padre pero…- silbó de forma prolongada- puede que tú te lleves la palma, Daryl.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Daryl se levantó como un resorte de la silla. Rojo. No veía nada más. Sólo le veía a ese inútil y su bocaza enorme que no sabía mantener cerrada.

Un brazo se cruzó contra su pecho con firmeza, obligándole a alejarse del agente Jones quien permanecía sentado con calma en su silla ajeno a sus aspavientos y gritos. Un cuerpo firme bloqueó el suyo contra la pared, un brazo se clavó contra su esternón mientras el otro bloqueaba su hombro.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito imbécil!- Le espetó Daryl al rubio que había logrado placarle.

- ¡Será peor si lo hago!- Le aseguró él, luchando por mantenerle a raya. Daryl se revolvió de nuevo pero no podía hacer nada, aquel maldito retaco podía con él.- ¿Te vas a estar quieto o tendré que volver a esposarte?- Le espetó con furia apoyándose más contra él, Daryl se encogió en el acto siendo consciente del peso sobre él, de la cercanía. – No le des la razón.- Daryl tragó grueso, sus ojos abandonaron la sonrisa sardónica de Jones clavándose en el mar calmado de los ojos del agente frente a él.- No sois la misma persona.

Varios minutos pasaron tras las palabras del agente Parks hasta que Daryl se tranquilizó y aseguró que no intentaría arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo el chulo de su compañero. Parks arrastró su silla para que tomara asiento de nuevo en la silla e indicó a su compañero que le acompañara al exterior de la sala.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse dejando pasar esta vez a Parks sólo con un vaso de agua que dejó frente a él.

- Es sólo agua. No hay razón para que no la bebas.- Le aseguró el rubio sentándose en la silla antes ocupada por su compañero. Daryl deslizó el vaso hacia uno de los extremos de la mesa, arrastrándolo con el dorso de la mano.- Como quieras…- Dijo con voz cansada el policía, revolviéndose el pelo.- Voy a ser honesto contigo. Los tíos con los que te peleaste no han dicho una sola palabra a favor o en contra tuya. Una de las camareras nos ha explicado la refriega en la que se metieron a cuenta de una de las mesas antes de que tú metieras el morro. – Daryl le escuchaba en silencio, intentando prever a dónde quería ir el tío con tanta cháchara.- Es más, tengo entendido que se tiraron encima cuatro a la vez.- Sonrió con cierta admiración.- Parece que no se te da mal defenderte…- El cazador bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.- La cuestión es que, aunque ellos no digan nada, todos sabemos que no te puedes largar de aquí, así como así… Y menos después de que casi le partas la cara a mi compañero.

- Si supiera mantener la boca cerrada, no habría pasado nada.- Siseó Daryl mirándole de soslayo sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes por qué creo que no eres peor que Merle?- Daryl ignoró su pregunta y miró hacia la puerta de la sala, deseando que se abriera y una fuerza invisible le absorbiera, sacándole de allí. – Tu hermano es violento por naturaleza, le gusta buscar pelea… Disfruta pegando hostias a la gente y poniéndose hasta arriba de meta o de lo que pille.- Daryl se pasó la mano por debajo de la nariz, rascándose el labio mirándole con mirada airada.- Pero tú no pareces un yonki.

- Esas mierdas no sirven de nada…- Dijo revolviéndose incómodo en el asiento bajo la mirada del policía.

- Me alegra ver que piensas así. – Parks se reclinó contra la mesa, sus manos extendidas frente a él.- Yo te creo, pero no convences a Nate.- Señaló con el pulgar la cristalera tras él. Daryl rodó los ojos en un gesto de hastío deslizándose en el asiento hasta casi el borde. – Y tampoco convencerás a muchos con esos… arranques de ira que tienes.

- Yo no…- El policía alzó una mano mandándole callar.

- Te vas a ir de aquí con cargos, eso te lo aseguro,- gesticulaba con ambas manos, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras- si no es uno, será otro quien termine echándote el muerto de lo que pasó o te denuncie por lesiones, conducta violenta contra ciudadanos o funcionarios, y si eso pasa, el estado decidirá meterse de por medio. Tienen mucho tiempo libre últimamente.- Daryl apuñó una mano contra su boca, apretando los labios en una fina línea. – Si fuera tú, me preparaba e intentaba relajarme un poco para el día de la citación.

- Yo no empecé la pelea.

- Te creo, pero no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer, Daryl Dixon.- El hombre miró al agente en silencio.- Relájate o acabarás en la cárcel compartiendo celda con tu hermano tarde o temprano.

* * *

_¡Buenas noches a todo el mundo! Al final me he animado a subir la primera entrega de "Namaste" en este crack!fic. La tengo escrita desde hace meses realmente pero hasta ahora no me atrevía a subirlo jajaja He intentado captar ese carácter arisco del Daryl que pudimos ver al inicio de la primera Temporada y multiplicarlo un poco para mis fines :) Perdonad si alguno de los hermanos está algo fuera de su tiesto habitual. _

_Como decía al inicio, el trabajo tardará algo más en aparecer pero... Creo el proceso hasta conseguirlo, merece ser contado. _

_Cualquier cosa, ¡ya sabéis dónde encontrarme! Sugerencias, invocaciones, peticiones, opiniones: un review gratuito. _

_Nos leemos,_

_Ekhi_


	11. Road Kill (Ampliado)

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje, alcohol, cuchillos, armas de fuego, moteros...

* * *

**"Road kill"**

Abrió la puerta del servicio dándose de bruces con un armario con barba que le sorteó con un gruñido y un golpe poco amistoso en el hombro. Sin ganas de montar un circo por semejante tontería, Daryl recorrió el pasillo que le devolvía al bullicio del bar.

El suelo estaba pegajoso bajo sus botas, dificultándole la tarea de volver al taburete que había reclamado como suyo y pedirse una cerveza.

- ¡Hey!- Llamó la atención de Bob, el camarero. El hombre de barba poblada y melena sujeta en una larga coleta, se acercó a él.- Ponme un whisky solo.

- Tú mandas, Dixon.- Le contestó el hombre cogiendo la botella de whisky de la balda superior tras la barra.

Bob llenó un vaso y se lo colocó frente a él. Daryl dejó un billete sobre la barra, guardándose el cambio en el bolsillo poco después.

Bebió su whisky con calma escuchando a un grupo de hombres reír a pleno pulmón hablando sobre alguna pobre ilusa que había terminado entre las sábanas de alguno de ellos. El golpe de las bolas de billar contra los bordes de la mesa antes de colarse en la tronera se escuchaba de forma tenue por la música que sonaba. Algún capullo había pensado que una balada de REO Speedwagon era una buena selección para un bar como ese donde los parroquianos parecían extras de una serie de bandas de narcotraficantes o moteros.

Se levantó de su taburete con el vaso de whisky a medio terminar en la mano y se acercó a la máquina. Leyó los títulos de las canciones y echó una monera por la ranura, pulsando la número 26: Midnight rider, de La banda de los hermanos Allman. Pronto los primeros acordes de la guitarra y la batería llegaron a sus oídos.

El menor de los Dixon permaneció frente a la máquina con la mirada fija en ella, su vaso de whisky más vacío a cada estrofa. Se humedeció los labios alejándose hacia la barra, la melodía incrustándose en su mente.

- ¿Te gustan los Allman Brothers?- Le preguntó Bob secando varios vasos, colocándolos bajo la barra. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

- Mejor que lo que estaba sonando.- Dijo como única respuesta restándole importancia a su elección musical.

Había escuchado aquella jodida canción más de veinte veces en la radio mientras conducía la camioneta. Decenas de cigarros habían terminado consumidos entre sus labios mientras escuchaba aquella maldita canción.

Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la superficie y le indicó a Bob que se lo rellenara de nuevo. Dejó la cantidad exacta para pegar la bebida sobre la barra cuando le rellenó el vaso.

El nuevo trago que bebió le resultó mucho más amargo que las anteriores a medida que el último estribillo de la canción se escuchaba. Cerró los ojos unos breves instantes suplantando la voz del cantante por una femenina que hacía años que no escuchaba. Desde que se convirtió en cenizas como el resto de la casa cuando no era más que un crío.

Apoyó el borde del vaso de whisky contra su frente mientras la voz se iba apagando a la par que la melodía. Una vez terminó por completo vació el vaso de whisky de un largo trago, el ardor de su garganta se trasladó con energía a la boca de su estómago. Jugueteó con el vaso vacío escuchando la puerta del local abrirse por enésima vez esa noche.

- Hey, chaval.- Bob terminó de despachar a uno de los habituales que parecía haber salido de La matanza de Texas, y se acercó hacia donde él se encontraba.- ¿Sigues buscando trabajo?- Daryl asintió indicándole con un gesto de la mano que le pusiera otra ronda.- Estoy buscando un par de manos para que me echen una mano. Mike se largó la semana pasada.

Daryl sopesó la oferta dándole un trago a su vaso, alzó la mirada hacia Bob.

- No he trabajado en un bar en mi puta vida, Bob.- Le dijo vocalizando casi a la perfección cada palabra en su totalidad.

- ¿Crees que a estos bastardos les importa?- Le preguntó señalando al público congregado esa noche en el bar.- No puedo contratar a cualquier imbécil, necesito gente que sepa defenderse si las cosas se complican.- Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa contra el borde del vaso al beber de nuevo. - ¿Qué dices, Dixon?

- ¿Alguna mierda que deba saber?- Bob se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.- Entonces trato hecho.- El camarero y dueño del local tendió su mano extendida hacia él para que la estrechara.

- Pero no puedes emborracharte en el trabajo, alguna cerveza de vez en cuando pero…- Daryl estrechó la mano de su nuevo jefe.

- No hay problema. Pero, ¿hoy no empiezo no?- Le preguntó bebiendo otro trago de su whisky.

- Hoy puedes caer inconsciente del taburete si quieres.- Daryl ahogó una carcajada contra el líquido ambarino vaciando el vaso de nuevo. - ¿Otro?

* * *

La electrizante guitarra de Angus Young reverberó con ansias entre las mugrientas paredes del local. El ritmo de las baquetas golpeando los platillos era imitado por el talón de la bota de Daryl sobre el entarimado de madera tras la barra. Estaba afanado sirviendo varias cervezas a un grupo de moteros que se encontraba de paso en el pueblo camino de Savannah. Era la tercera ronda que les servía, y a cada una que desaparecía en sus gaznates, el bullicio iba escalando de forma exponencial.

Cuando terminó de servir la última cerveza cogió la bayeta húmeda y limpió las salpicaduras de la barra con calma, la voz de Young cada vez se escuchaba con más dificultad a pesar de su timbre agudo. No era su canción favorita de la banda pero era bastante soportable.

Alzó la mirada de la barra tras comprobar que había hielo en la nevera y la clavó en la nuca del que estaba frente a la máquina de música. Justo en ese instante la puerta del local se abrió dando paso a una mujer de mediana edad y su hija adolescente. Daryl aguantó un suspiro al ver la atención que atrajeron hacia ellas nada más poner un pie dentro del bar.

El menor de los Dixon no tardó en recorrer la barra hasta el extremo al que se acercaron las dos mujeres, el brazo de la madre colocado de forma protectora sobre los hombros de su hija. Ambas parecían incómodas en aquel lugar con las miradas que seguían de cerca cada uno de sus movimientos. Pronto algunos comentarios comenzaron a escucharse.

- Señora, debería darse la media vuelta y salir por dónde ha venido.- Un bar como ese seguro que no estaba en la guía de establecimientos a visitar en la estadía de nadie en todo el maldito estado de Georgia.

- Estábamos intentando llegar a Atlanta pero…- La mujer reajustó el asa del bolso a ver a cuatro de los hombres que se habían estado entreteniendo en las misas de billar, acercarse hacia ellas.

- Tiene que dar la media vuelta, en el cruce coger hacia la izquierda.- Le indicó él con voz serena mirando de soslayo a los cuatro moteros.- En varias millas llegará a otro cruce y tiene que girar a la derecha.

- Nosotros podemos acompañarle, encanto.- Dijo uno de ellos mostrando sus dientes amarillentos. Daryl se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

- No necesitan una puta escolta.- Le respondió atrayendo la atención de dos de los cuatro hombres. – Y menos si se trata de vosotros.- Dijo con desdén metiendo la mano derecha bajo la barra tanteando el contorno de la escopeta que Bob guardaba allí. Esperaba no tener que llegar a utilizarla.

- ¿Qué tal si te metes en tus asuntos, chaval?- Le dijo el que parecía el jefe de los cuatro. Daryl ladeó el rostro, mirándole con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué tal si dejáis que se vayan en paz, eh?- El hombre se rio con ironía, una sonrisa animal decorando sus dientes amarillentos.

- Mira, hijo…- Daryl estrelló su puño sobre la barra sobresaltando a la mujer quien ahogó un grito pegando a su hija contra ella, intentando escabullirse hacia la salida sin éxito.

- No soy tu hijo, capullo de mierda. Y la mujer se quiere largar, así que dejadles pasar hasta la puta puerta.- Siseó con veneno en su voz mirándoles a los cuatro, su mano derecha agarró el cañón de la escopeta, sin sacarla de su escondite. Todavía.

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo del todo, el hombre agarró la mano que había estrellado contra la barra, inmovilizándole el brazo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, actuando por instinto, Daryl soltó el cañón de la escopeta, cogió el mango del cuchillo de cortar la maldita fruta y lo clavó a medio centímetro de la mano del motero. El filo del cuchillo rozó ligeramente la piel del antebrazo desnudo del hombre, una pequeña gota de sangre se precipitó sobre la barra.

- Hijo de…- Daryl actuó con rapidez, desclavó el cuchillo y con el puño cerrado en torno a la empuñadora le dio un derechazo en el pómulo y lo tiró al suelo.

- ¡Lárguese de aquí!- Les espetó a la mujer y a la chica quienes no tardaron en salir corriendo de allí aprovechando la trifulca que él había comenzado.

- Te vas a arrepentir de haber…- Dijo el hombre desde el suelo secándose la sangre de la nariz. Daryl sacó la escopeta y le apuntó al pecho.

- Largaos. Está cargada.- Les aseguró quitándole el seguro sin apartar sus ojos de todos ellos.

- Hijo, si piensas que…- El disparo resonó con violencia en el interior del local. La lámpara a la que había apuntado cayó al suelo con estrépito haciéndose añicos en mitad de la pista de baile.

- ¿A caso no he hablado claro? ¡He dicho que os larguéis!- El cartucho terminó sobre la barra y el cañón apuntó de nuevo al líder. Un gesto mudo de cabeza, varias miradas que prometían despellejarle vivo si se cruzaban con él de nuevo, y el grupo de moteros abandonó el bar. - ¿Algún problema?- Preguntó al resto de clientes que no se habían movido de sus sitios. Todos volvieron su atención de nuevo a sus bebidas o a la partida de dardos de turno.- Eso pensaba.- Limpió la sangre de la barra con la bayeta.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y Jared, un puto cansino que había estado intentando mantener una conversación con él durante toda la noche (sin éxito), se acercó a la máquina de música. Pulsó varios botones y Hotel California comenzó a sonar anunciando el final de su jornada.

Daryl se acercó a los interruptores y apagó y encendió las luces varias veces atrayendo la atención de los que aún no se habían largado a sus casas.

- ¡HORA DE CERRAR!- Gritó por encima de la música escuchando protestas.- Me importa un carajo que te quede media cerveza, Gabriel, llévatela contigo si quieres. Pero te largas ya.- Le espetó al susodicho golpeando la pata de la silla sobre la que se sentaba empujándole hacia la puerta.

Uno a uno, todos desaparecieron tras la puerta batiente que daba al parking. Escuchó algunas risas y caídas de alguno de ellos sobre la gravilla que rodeaba el recinto. Colocó las sillas sobre cada mesa para pasar la escoba con más facilidad.

- Putos cerdos.- Masculló al ver la cantidad de mierda que se había acumulado en el suelo con el paso de las horas.

Creyéndose solo, Daryl recogió los desechos del suelo mientras silbaba al par que sonaba la guitarra por los altavoces. Aún le quedaba un rato antes de largarse así que echó una moneda en la ranura y pulsó el nº 15: Stairway to Heaven de Led Zeppelin acompañó sus movimientos silenciosos en la penumbra creada por el apagado de la mitad de las luces.

Cuando se desplazó hacia el grupo de mesas que había tras las máquinas y una columna se percató de la presencia de una persona. Entre las sombras, ambas manos rodeando su copa de whisky doble, el hombre mantenía la mirada gacha fija en algún punto de la mesa.

- Tiene que largarse a casa ya amigo, tengo que cerrar.- Dijo Daryl en tono hosco sin mirarle demasiado continuando con su tarea.

- Ella ya no está allí esperándome.

El cazador le miró de soslayo al hombre de pelo canoso y mirada vidriosa por las copas que se había tomado. Daryl apoyó sus manos sobre el mango de la escoba mirándole fijamente, había algo en él que hacía que no encajara en ese sitio de mala muerte.

- No tengo ninguna prisa.- Dijo el hombre bebiendo otro trago de su whisky, su voz tambaleante por el alcohol.- Y aún no he terminado mi copa.

- Yo quiero irme a mi puta casa a dormir.- Respondió Daryl apoyando la escoba contra una de las mesas acercándose a él. Sin mediar palabra, le arrebató el vaso de las manos, lo vació de un largo trago.- Ya has terminado.- Se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano. Su mirada azul se clavó en la del hombre frente a él, en sus tirantes, en su camisa blanca ligeramente arrugada.- Váyase a casa.

- ¡Te he dicho que ella no está allí!- Le gritó dándole un manotazo al vaso vacío sobre la mesa, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

- ¡Serás…!- Daryl apartó la mesa con violencia y obligó al hombre a ponerse en pie. Era más alto que él y no precisamente un peso pluma, pero estaba hasta las narices de aguantar las gilipolleces de los imbéciles que se dejaban caer en el "Road Kill".- Me importa un carajo que me saques por lo menos veinte años y que no parezca que te hayas metido en una pelea en tu puta vida, viejo. Pero,- le amenazó, su mano izquierda sujetándole de la camisa, el dedo índice de su derecha a escasos palmos de distancia- como no te largues de una puta vez…- Le soltó con fuerza, viéndole tambalearse hasta dar con su espalda en la pared.

El hombre se alejó de él sin decir nada más, cabizbajo y zigzagueando entre las mesas le escuchó murmurar algo sobre su mujer, su hija pequeña Margarette o algo así. Daryl había visto y sufrido suficientes borracheras en su vida como para saber que aquel hombre estaba refugiándose en el alcohol de tal manera que no tardaría en perderse por completo, tal vez un par de semanas más así y entonces…

- Maldita sea…- Farfulló por lo bajo al verle desaparecer tras la puerta batiente sacando unas llaves del bolsillo. Resopló y salió detrás de él, apagando las luces detrás de él y asegurándose de cerrar la puerta.- ¡Hey!- Daryl llamó la atención del hombre que encontraba verdaderas dificultades para meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Se volvió hacia él, apoyándose sobre la carrocería intentando mantenerse erguido, desafiante.- Dame las llaves, vamos.- Extendió su brazo hacia él.

- Puedo conducir perfectamente, hijo.- Arrastraba las palabras comiéndose alguna letra.

- Sí, claro.- Daryl le arrebató las llaves de la mano y lo empujó hacia la puerta del copiloto donde le obligó a sentarse. Se subió al coche tras el volante y encendió el motor y miró hacia su derecha.- ¿A dónde vamos, jefe?

- Varias millas hacia el sur. Hay una… carretera que lleva a una granja.- Daryl asintió viéndola apoyar la frente contra la ventanilla.- Hay un buzón al principio del…- Movió su mano derecha mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué pone?- Le preguntó poniendo el vehículo en marcha sin querer pensar demasiado que luego tendría que hacer el camino contrario a pie. Maldita la hora en que tuvieron que aflorar las putas lecciones dominicales que tomó siendo un crío sobre hacer el bien. Sólo había ido en dos ocasiones y ya se dedicaba a llevar a borrachos a su casa. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente, ponerse a buscar en el bosque a alguna niña extraviada? Joder.

- Greene.

* * *

_Bueno, no ha quedado este oficio como yo esperaba... No sé, quizá con el paso del tiempo lo mire con otros ojillos jejejeje Espero que os haya entretenido al menos._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los camareros siniestros de bares de carretera secundaria. _

_Cualquier comentario, petición, sugerencia, invocación... es más que bien recibida._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	12. Código 412

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje, juego, uniformes, agua en plan cascada, recuerdos dolorosos, calor.

* * *

**Código 4.12**

Echó un vistazo a la mano de cartas que le había tocado jugar y exhaló una bocanada de humo del cigarro que sujetaba con maestría entre dos de sus dedos. Esbozó una cuasi sonrisa y lanzó 4 M&M al montón que se congregaba ya en mitad de la mesa.

- Veo tus cuatro…- Añadió otros cuatro.- Y subo otros cuatro.

Se reclinó de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la silla de plástico donde se sentaba. Su trasero estaba a punto de terminar deslizándose por el borde del asiento y terminar en el frío suelo de baldosas.

Se agachó a tiempo de esquivar el envoltorio de plástico del paquete de Elijah quien dejó su montón de cartas sobre la mesa y se levantó con un resoplido.

- Este juego es una mierda.- Se quejó cogiendo la lata de refresco y alejándose de la mesa hacia el sofá de la sala de recreo.- ¿Qué estás viendo?- Le preguntó a su compañero tomando asiento en el sofá.

- Una película penosa pero… Hay tiburones, y está Carmen Elektra.- Dijo sonriendo cuando le enseñó el busto cubierto por un minúsculo bikini de la modelo, actriz o lo que fuera que pusiera en su currículum.

Daryl echó un rápido vistazo a la televisión. Cuando a penas llevaba 15 segundos recreándose en las gotas de agua que se escurrían entre los pechos de la actriz, sintió un pescozón en la nuca.

- ¡Me caguen la puta, Merle!- Se quejó dándole un puñetazo en el brazo a su hermano, sentado a su izquierda en la mesa.

- No seas capullo y céntrate en la partida. Búscate una de verdad y deja de mirar eso, coño. - Le espetó su hermano echando varios M&M al montón.- La próxima la hacemos con unos cuantos verdes o paso de jugar.- Dijo mirando con una ceja arqueada al tercero en discordia en la partida.- ¡Espabila hombre!- Daryl exhaló el humo del cigarro por la nariz y apagó la colilla en el cenicero a su lado.

- Paso. Me estáis jodiendo la noche, Dixons.- Dijo Matthew dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. – Aniquilaos mutuamente.- Merle rio con sorna.

- Para aniquilarnos, Darylenna debería saber jugar y no tiene ni zorra idea.

Daryl le golpeó con la punta del pie en la espinilla escuchándole soltar un gruñido antes de que un golpe aterrizara en su flanco izquierdo.

- Vamos, hermanito, enséñame lo que tienes.- Le retó Merle extendiendo una a una las cartas sujetas en su mano, con una parsimonia casi exasperante. Daryl le miró de soslayo y colocó sobre la mesa la mitad de sus cartas, y después la otra mitad.- ¿Pero qué cojones…?- Exclamó Merle atónito ante la escalera de color que había logrado Daryl. Éste le sonrió con superioridad, su mano derecha se hizo con el montón de M&M que había ganado con esa jugada. Antes de que terminaran a resguardo entre sus dos manos, Merle le dio un manotazo y todos los M&M salieron disparados en infinidad de direcciones. Uno de ellos le acertó a Elijah en la nuca quien se volvió hacia ellos.

Daryl se rio por lo bajo ante el cabreo de su hermano, realmente las chocolatinas le importaban más bien poco. Por una vez había logrado batir a su hermano mayor en algo que se le daba jodidamente bien, y quería disfrutar de ese momento como merecía. Sacó el paquete de tabaco y se llevó un cigarro a los labios, la llama del mechero se acercó al extremo y entonces la sirena sonó de forma atronadora.

Como acto reflejo todos alzaron la vista al techo mientras escuchaban la voz robótica a través de los altavoces dispuestos a lo largo de toda la estanción.

- Camión 36. Ambulancia 50. Rescate 3. Esquina de Drake con Couch. Código 4.12

Todos se levantaron como resortes de sus sillas olvidando juegos, rencillas y gilipolleces que pudieran distraerles de la tarea entre manos.

Corrieron hacia el camión y se descalzaron colocándose el traje, el casco y el equipo que iban a necesitar. Se montó en el asiento del medio en la parte de atrás mientras Merle se colocaba al volante. Encendió la sirena, accionó la bocina varias veces y se puso rumbo al centro de la ciudad para acudir a la llamada de emergencias.

Los edificios desaparecían a su paso a gran velocidad y los vehículos se apartaban en cuanto escuchaban la sirena del camión y de la ambulancia. Daryl se ajustó la tira del porta-bombonas sobre sus hombros agachándose para poder ver por el parabrisas una gran humareda.

- Esto va a ser feo, chavales.- Les dijo Elijah al equipo.- No podemos cagarla.

Merle detuvo el camión en mitad de la carretera junto a una boca de incendios donde poder enchufar la manguera. Salieron del camión y esperaron las órdenes de su Capitán.

- Bien, vamos a abrir un agujero en el tejado. ¡Masters!- El teniente del equipo de rescate asintió.- Encargaos de la segunda y la tercera planta. Vosotros.- Miró a Elijah y compañía.- Abrir el tejado, en cuanto esté, el resto entrad y sacad a todo el mundo de ahí.- Se escuchó una pequeña explosión y una ventana estallo.- Daros prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que todo se venga abajo.

ElIjah se volvió hacia su equipo.

- Dixon, tú conmigo.- Daryl asintió colocándose la máscara.- Merle, quiero esa manguera preparada cagando leches.- Merle le saludó al estilo militar y agarró a Jameson del antebrazo para cumplir la tarea.- Andrews y Milles os quiero ver registrar el sótano.

- ¡Hecho!

Todos se prepararon su equipo y se dividieron siguiendo las indicaciones de su teniente. Elijah se aseguró que Daryl estaba a su espalda antes de comenzar a subir por la escala que habían extendido para alcanzar el piso superior.

El teniente iba en cabeza y abrió el hueco en el tejado, avisando por radio al resto que ya era seguro entre en el edificio. Todos entraron sin titubear entre la humareda que parecía querer engullirles por completo y arrastrarles al infierno.

Elijah y Daryl se colaron por una ventana tras un certero golpe que rompió el vidrio. Se apartaron a tiempo de que una bocanada de fuego les tocara y se colaron en el interior del edificio.

El calor era asfixiante pero los trajes lograban mantener a raya el fuego.

- ¡Departamento de bomberos!- Gritaron al unísono intentando hacerse oír por encima del crepitar del fuego, del olor a madera quemada de los gritos que se escuchaban en la lejanía.- ¿PUEDEN OÍRNOS?

Caminaban encorvados buscando la mayor visibilidad posible mientras revisaban apartamento por apartamento, habitación por habitación. Voltearon colchones, miraron dentro de armarios, debajo de mesas y detrás de cortinas.

- ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?- Gritó Daryl tras separarse del teniente para así cubrir el mayor terreno posible en el menor tiempo.

- ¡Os quedan 2 minutos a los sumo!- Les dijo el capitán por la radio.

Daryl sentía su corazón acelerado y calmado a partes iguales mientras no dejaba de buscar a cualquier herido en ese maldito horno de fuego.

Se quedó quieto al escuchar un murmullo y una tos.

- ¡DEPARTAMENTO DE BOMBEROS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?- Gritó a pleno pulmón para que le escucharan a través de la máscara.

- ¡A…. Aquí!- Gritó una voz infantil.

Daryl se apresuró a proseguir en la dirección en la que había escuchado venir la voz. Debía darse prisa.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS?- Gritó de nuevo parándose al llegar a una bifurcación.

- ¡Estamos aquí!- Gritó de nuevo el niño entre toses.

El menor de los Dixon corrió mientras escuchaba al capitán decirles que tenían un minuto para salir de allí si querían contar un día más en sus espaldas. Debía darse prisa.

Entró en una habitación y se agachó al ver algo moverse entre la neblina negra. El rostro ennegrecido de un niño apareció frente a él.

- Mi mamá…- Le dijo el niño señalando hacia su espalda, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo por la tos.

- ¡HEY!- Elijah apareció a su espalda.- Tenemos que largarnos.

- Falta la madre.- Le dijo Daryl.- Llévate al crío, yo voy a por ella.

- ¡Dixon!- Le espetó el teniente cogiéndole del antebrazo.

Daryl se soltó e ignoró su orden yendo en dirección contraria en busca de la madre del niño.

- ¿ME OYE ALGUIEN?- Gritó entre la neblina escuchando el suelo crujir a su paso, el techo querer colapsarse bajo sus pies.- ¿Me oye alguien?- Gritó de nuevo esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Estoy aquí!- Le llegó una voz femenina a sus oídos como el canto de una sirena. Daryl la siguió y pronto se encontró de rodillas frente al cuerpo de una mujer. Cuando clavó sus ojos en el rostro de ella creyó que estaba soñando, era… Se parecía tanto a ella. Agitó la cabeza y parpadeó centrándose en la tarea, no era momento de pensar en el pasado. Debían largarse de allí cagando leches.- Tengo…

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a cerrarse por haber inhalado demasiado monóxido de carbono, estaba intoxicándose con el humo.

Daryl se quitó la máscara y se la puso en la cara a ella para que inhalara el oxígeno. Sus ojos no tardaron en comenzar a lagrimear y su garganta a picar por el calor, el humo. Le ajustó la máscara en la nuca y la cogió en brazos. Estaba inconsciente. Tenía que moverse.

- ¡DIXON! ¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA! – Le ordenó el Capitán por la radio.

Daryl no contradijo su orden y recorrió el apartamento con rapidez bajando las escaleras a la mayor velocidad que sus pulmones y sus piernas le permitían. Nada más sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su pelo ahumado escuchó al teniente gritar.

- ¡AL SUELO!- Cubrió con su cuerpo el de la mujer herida y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ligeramente ante la explosión que voló parte del tejado.

Los paramédicos se acercaron a él con rapidez y colocaron a la mujer sobre la camilla con una mascarilla de oxígeno. Daryl inhaló con profundidad y tosió hasta quedarse de rodillas sobre el asfalto.

- ¿En qué coño estabas pensando, Dixon?- Le espetó el Capitán mientras los paramédicos le realizaban un masaje cardíaco a la víctima. Había entrado en parada.

Daryl ignoró su pregunta se acercó a gatas hasta ellos, escuchando sus indicaciones, el pitido de la línea horizontal en el equipo. Su corazón seguía sin latir.

- ¡Fuera!- Gritó Amber dándole una nueva descarga.

- Vamos, joder…- Masculló Daryl entre dientes con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el humo. Se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz ennegreciéndose los labios.- Vamos, no te rindas.

Su mirada azul implorante se clavó en la línea horizontal que repentinamente se alzó formando un pico, luego otro, y otro… Su corazón volvía a funcionar.

Daryl exhaló un hondo suspiro agachando la cabeza. Había logrado salvarla. Se mordió la sonrisa que pugnaba formarse en sus labios ante su victoria.

- ¡DIXON! ¿te quieres explicar?- Le increpó de nuevo el Capitán. Daryl se puso en pie con cierta dificultad y le miró con el rostro ladeado.

- Sólo hacía mi trabajo, señor. Sacar a las posibles víctimas.- Aceptó la botella de agua que Merle le dio y se roció con ella el rostro, el pelo y se enjuagó la boca escupiendo a un lado los restos.- Pensaba que nos pagaban para eso.

- Maldito imbécil un día de estos acabarás muerto.- Siseó entre dientes el Capitán alejándose de los hermanos.

Sintió la mano de Merle en su espalda, dándole una palmada amistosa.

- Bien hecho, hermanito.- Su tono de voz le hizo mirarle.

Merle sostuvo su mirada unos segundos antes de desviarla hacia la mujer de la camilla, su hijo sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Buen trabajo.

Sabía que Merle lo comprendía. Ambos esperaron a que la ambulancia se alejara para volver al interior del camión y de ahí a la estación a la espera de la siguiente llamada.

* * *

_Bueno... Creo que ya era hora de volver por este territorio que dentro de nada ya me iban a mandar al destierro o algo, seguro. He aquí otro posible oficio que... creo cualquier niño ha soñado con cumplir, y dadas las... circunstancias personales de este par podría ser real con más razón que nunca, o rechazar algo así de pleno. Yo opto porque abracen la idea jejeje_

_Si hay alguna cosa raruna en cuanto al proceder, códigos y demás, mil perdones._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos esos valientes que se juegan su vida por salvar las de los demás, humanos o animales. Mi más sincera admiración. _

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, invocación, manguerazo, M&M es más que bien recibido! _

_¡Nos leemos pronto o eso espero!_

_Ekhi_


	13. Objetivo: Shannon Waters

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje, comentarios homófobos, violencia física, un ligero toque slash, trajes que deberían estar prohibidos, menciones a animales de circo, alcohol, Lady Gaga.

**Nota:** Lo sé, se me va la olla. Es lo que hay. No tiene solución. Bueno, paso de ponerme a buscarla ahora.

**AU TOTAL Y ABSOLUTO (no pude resistirme a retratar así la situación)**

* * *

**Objetivo: Shannon Waters**

El rugido del motor de la moto se elevó por la quietud de la noche como el grito de un niño al despertar de sus pesadillas. Las luces de las farolas pasaban a gran velocidad sobre su cabeza metida en el casco, su mirada fija en la hilera de luces en color verde que se abrían a su paso.

Giró en la siguiente intersección y continuó circulando lanzando discretas miradas por el espejo retrovisor de la moto. Nada sospechoso ocurría a sus espaldas, ningún vehículo visto más de una vez. Nadie le seguía.

Aceleró con energía la moto arrancando algún grito de un grupo de ancianas que se habían asustado a su paso. Con su boca parcialmente oculta por una bandana que le protegía de esa fría noche de otoño, Daryl sonrió al escucharlas y ver el bastón de una de ellas en alto. Estaba seguro que de haber desmontado la señora no habría tardado en atizarle con el palo repetidas veces hasta amoratarle la espalda o las espinillas.

Tras dar un par de vueltas más a la manzana, Daryl coló la moto en un callejón que daba a la parte trasera de un restaurante coreano. Bajó del vehículo apostado junto a los contenedores repletos de desechos, plásticos, cartones y cosas de las que prefería no saber qué eran exactamente.

Sin molestarse en golpear con los nudillos la puerta, y cerciorándose de que tenía el arma bien asegurada en la cinturilla de su pantalón a su espalda y el cuchillo escondido en su pantorrilla derecha, Daryl abrió la puerta trasera del local.

Recorrió el pasillo entre los fogones siendo ignorado por los empleados que se afanaban en preparar las cenas de quienes habían escogido el restaurante Rhee para llenar sus estómagos esa noche.

Saludó con un modo asentimiento de cabeza al cabeza de familia que regentaba el local, quien le indicó a su vez con un movimiento de su mano que le estaban esperando.

Daryl salió por la puerta de la cocina y siguió avanzando hasta llegar al comedor. Varias mesas estaban llenas como esperaba de jóvenes comiendo, alguna familia o parejas que parecían estar disfrutando su última pareja como tal. La mesa que a él le interesaba estaba donde siempre, en un extremo, sin llamar la atención pero sin ser el centro del mismo.

Nada más mirar en esa dirección, un hombre de ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello alzó las cejas y tocó con su dedo índice el reloj de su muñeca. Daryl hizo caso omiso a su gesto y se acercó a la mesa. Se sentó sin ceremonias sobre la silla tras dejar su chaqueta colgando del respaldo, el chaleco cubría el arma que llevaba encima. Se comenzó a remangar las mangas de la camiseta.

- ¿Se te ha jodido el reloj de sol de tu puta cabaña, Dixon?- Le espetó Shane a su derecha.

Daryl dejó su manga derecha a medio subir para ofrecerle toda su atención. Entrecerró los ojos pensando en mil y una maneras de lograr arrancarle su jodido reloj y lanzarlo al estanque de peces que tenían en el local. Seguro que a los bichos les encantaba escuchar el tick-tack de la esfera, y probablemente era sumergible. Quizá debería comprobarlo…

- ¿Por qué no te vas a joder a otra parte, Walsh?- Masculló entre dientes apartando los codos de la mesa a tiempo de que la señora Rhee depositara frente a él un cuenco de noodles. – Gracias, señora.- Le dijo con tono suave a la mujer viéndola alejarse.

Cuando volvió su atención al resto de comensales se encontró con las cejas arqueadas de Rick, sus ojos se desviaron a su mano derecha ahí donde sujetaba los palillos.

- Puedo ser de pueblo, pero no soy gilipollas.- Le dijo sin suavizar su tono de voz cazando varios noodles con los palillos llevándoselos a los labios.

Cerró los ojos saboreando la comida. Realmente allí sabían lo que hacían entre los fogones. Esas comidas y cenas que compartían en aquel lugar con la excusa de "ponerse al día" de cara a cualquier otro cliente del local, se habían convertido en su oportunidad de degustar comida casera de calidad. No tenían por qué congelarse sus huesudos culos en alguna nave industrial barata teniendo ese magnífico restaurante. Que el hijo del dueño estuviera en la organización también era una gran razón para haber hecho de aquel lugar uno de sus habituales puntos de reunión para discutir cualquier operación a realizar; o simplemente a meterse los unos con los otros con algo de comida de por medio.

Cuando ya llevaba medio cuenco vacío y el resto esperaba a que les trajeran el siguiente plato, Grimes apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y enlazó sus manos. Esa era la señal de que la parte seria iba a comenzar. Nunca había tardado tanto en sacar a relucir una misión, que lo hubiera hecho en esa ocasión sólo podía significar dos cosas: tenían que meterse en el fango hasta el cuello o iban a caminar sobre las aguas. ¿Cuál tocaría en esa ocasión? ¿Convertirse en la Masa o en Jesucristo?

Hubo algo que le desconcertó cuando estaba llevándose varios fideos más a la boca. Las miradas de todos los presentes, de forma directa o indirecta, estaban fijas en él. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: **Merle**.

- ¿Le habéis encontrado?- Preguntó relamiéndose los labios y el pulgar de la mano derecha. Rick asintió sin quitarle ojo de encima.- ¿Y qué coño hacemos aquí?- Espetó dejando los palillos sobre la mesa con menos fuerza de la que iba a emplear en un principio. Había logrado controlarse en el último instante para no estamparlos sobre el mantel impoluto.

- Técnicamente no le hemos encontrado.- Daryl arqueó una ceja volviéndose hacia Glenn quien se pasó una mano bajo la visera y la dejó sobre la mesa a su lado.

- ¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso, Rhee?- La ira inicial dirigida hacia Rick había encontrado un nuevo objetivo en el coreano.

- Sabemos de alguien relacionado con su desaparición.- Le explicó con calma el chico rozando de forma insistente el filo del cuchillo sobre su servilleta.- Ella sabe dónde se encuentra Merle, nos llevará hasta él.

- Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?- Dijo tomando aire, intentando sosegarse para partir los palillos de vuelta en su mano.

Si se centraba en llenar su estómago tal vez acabara la cena sin clavarle a Shane o a quien fuera uno de los palillos en el ojo o alguna otra parte blanda de sus cuerpos.

- Se llama Shannon Waters, vive en la zona norte de la ciudad.- Comenzó a relatar Rick.- No hay demasiada información sobre ella en los archivos de la Organización excepto que hace negocios vendiendo obras de arte y que tiene ciertos gustos más… peculiares. – Grimes bajó su mirada azul hacia su mano derecha, su dedo índice golpeaba de forma rítmica el borde de su plato.- De ahí creemos que conoce a tu hermano.

Daryl masticó con más calma el último montón de fideos que habían aterrizado en su boca. Cómo no había tenido que ser alguna puta snob drogadicta la que había hecho desaparecer a su hermano o la que le había dejado meterse en su cama. Se pasó una mano por la cara intentando despejarse y centrarse en la información recibida.

- ¿Cómo vamos a contactar con ella o sonsacarle la información?- Preguntó Daryl desviando su atención hacia Michonne quien parecía enfrascada en su plato ajena a la conversación.

Sabía que la relación entre su hermano y la mujer no era la más cordial del mundo, pero se toleraban o más bien, ella era la que toleraba su bocaza racista. Habían tenido sus encontronazos, algunos de ellos habían terminado con sangre de por medio pero no habían alcanzado el punto de querer matarse mutuamente de forma real. Al menos no de momento.

Daryl daba gracias a la paciencia de Michonne con Merle, más después de lo ocurrido en el caso Woodbury con aquel puto lunático que parecía sacado de un cuento de piratas. Pero no de los de Disney, si no de los históricos con muertos de por medio, parches por ojos arrancados en mitad de una pelea para salvar la vida y cabezas cortadas como trofeos.

Dejó los palillos sobre la mesa sintiendo su estómago cerrarse momentáneamente ante el recuerdo de la compañera perdida en aquella operación. La estrecha relación que habían mantenido ambas mujeres casi había hundido a Michonne por aquel entonces, y Merle con su inteligencia habitual no había hecho más que provocarla. Hubo quien le llamó cabrón enfermizo y psicópata, Daryl en cambio, vio una intención velada tras esas ganas de pelea de su hermano con la morena. Merle era retorcido, pero en el fondo no era mala persona. Provocar una respuesta física en Michonne era su forma de decirle "cuenta conmigo" para superar lo ocurrido con Andrea. Y en parte funcionó.

Y otra vez para variar su maldito hermano era objetivo de una de sus operaciones, ésta vez para dar con su maldito culo sarnoso al haber estado desaparecido durante días sin dar señales de vida y sin motivo aparente.

- Este viernes organiza una fiesta en su casa. Van a ir todos los peces gordos de la ciudad, es una subasta benéfica para recaudar fondos por la salvación de las focas, morsas o algo así.- Daryl ahogó una carcajada incrédulo. ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido su hermano cruzar su camino con alguien así?- Hemos conseguido dos invitaciones a nombre de…- Rick sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta dos cartulinas pequeñas con letras doradas y florituras.- Eric Schultz.- Le dio la cartulina a Shane quien la cogió leyendo la explicación escrita.- Y para… Judas Collins.- Ante aquello su compañero comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Judas? ¿En serio, Grimes?- Daryl resopló soltando un gruñido al coger la cartulina.- ¿Es una indirecta o algo?- Ante la pregunta Rick esbozó una sonrisa agitando la cabeza de forma negativa.- Judas… Collins…- Repitió para sí Daryl viendo la dirección y la hora de la fiesta y…- ¡Y un carajo me voy a vestir como un puto pingüino!- Había que ir de etiqueta.

La fuerte palma de Shane aterrizó en su cogote, asentándose en ella agitándolo con fuerza. Daryl se revolvió de su agarre y vio a Michonne sonreír tras su copa de vino blanco.

- ¡Ni una sonrisita Samurai!- Le espetó a la mujer su dedo índice apuntando hacia ella.- Y eso también va por ti, enano.- Le dijo a Glenn quien se atragantó en su vaso de agua.

- ¡Pero si yo no he dicho ni media!- Se excusó el chico con los ojos abiertos.- Ni que le hubiera dicho que ha vendido a su mejor amigo a su enemigo.- La sonrisa de Glenn no tardó en aparecer en cuanto terminó la frase. La risa de Shane a su lado le sacó de sus casillas.

Daryl inspiró hondo varias veces masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Había días en que de verdad no entendía cómo cojones había terminado trabajando con semejante panda de… Quizá porque él tampoco era muy diferente a ellos, lo cual no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

- Vamos, Dixon, no te ofusques.- Le dijo Shane en tono cómplice sonriendo como un bellaco.- Quizá esté buena y te quiera contar lo de tu hermano en su habitación.- Daryl le miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.- Eso sí, si la moneda cae de tu parte, claro.- Dijo el moreno depositando una moneda de un cuarto de dólar sobre el mantel entre ellos. - ¿Qué eliges?

* * *

Daryl escuchó un suspiro largo en su oído izquierdo, su mano derecha se había colado entre el cuello de la blanca camisa y su cuello.

- Si sigues así van a pensar que te estás atragantando Judas.- Escuchó a Glenn decirle por el aparato oculto en su oído.

- La puta corbata me va a asfixiar.- Siseó con disimulo agachando la cabeza, ajustándose los puños de la camisa bajo la americana que lucía.

Rick había aparecido en la puerta de su cabaña varias horas antes con un traje enfundado en una bolsa de plástico. Chaqueta, pantalón, corbata, camisa blanca y hasta unos putos gemelos con forma de punta de flecha. A pesar de sus intentos de que fuera el mismo Grimes por él, terminó vistiéndose con la asistencia de su compañero, jefe y amigo.

- Y no me llames Judas.- Murmuró callándose al ver a uno de los camareros acercarse a él con varias copas de champán. Pensó en mandarle a la mierda pero finalmente aceptó una de las copas vaciándola hasta la mitad.

- Tranquilo tigre,- Daryl buscó a Shane entre la gente viéndole sonreírle mientras se llevaba un canapé a la boca y continuaba hablando con la boca llena,- pronto podrás ver a la mujer que te dejará calvo esta noche.

Daryl vació la copa de golpe y la dejó sobre la bandeja de otro camarero tomando un vaso con whisky. Escuchó la risa de Shane en su oído.

Habían estado apostando si Daryl lograría la información antes o después de llegar a la habitación de Shannon. No lo habían hecho delante de él pero sabía cómo eran, tan gilipollas como el primer día.

- Yo al menos tendré algo de acción, tú te vas a hinchar a canapés y ni un puto mapache querrá acercarse a ti. – Le espetó dándole un leve trago al whisky. Asintió al percibir que no era uno de esos baratos de cualquier 24 horas, no, ese era un whisky bueno. Olió el contenido del vaso.

La banda de música dejó de tocar haciéndose un silencio que atrajo la atención de todos hacia el escenario.

- Ya es hora de saber con quién tenemos que lidiar…- Susurró Shane poniéndose en guardia para lograr ver a la anfitriona de la fiesta subir al escenario a saludar a sus invitados.

Los aplausos les dieron el pistoletazo de salida para saber que su objetivo se estaba acercando al escenario.

- Estad todos atentos.- Dijo Grimes poniendo en guardia a todos los implicados en la operación.

Un hombre de complexión fuerte, pelo corto castaño claro y ojos azules subió al escenario con una gran sonrisa y una pajarita. Saludó con su mano derecha a los presentes mientras en su izquierda sujetaba una copa de champán sin tocar.

Daryl le dio un trago a su copa de whisky.

- Buenas noches a todos. Para quienes no me conozcáis, soy Shannon Waters.

El whisky que se había estado a punto de tragar salió por su nariz regando las flores de uno de los jarrones colocados en la mesa junto a la que se encontraba Daryl. El hombre logró aplacar el ataque de tos que le entró después con su mano, escuchando el resto del discurso de su objetivo con un extraño zumbido de fondo.

Cuando logró reponerse y miró de nuevo al anfitrión éste se encontraba alzando su copa brindando por el buen devenir de la noche.

- Walsh, te cedo el honor.- Dijo Daryl con la voz rasgada vaciando su copa de whisky tras varios tragos casi sin respirar. La risa de Shane que había logrado ocultarse tras una columna llegó con claridad a sus oídos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Michonne en su oído quien permanecía en el exterior de la mansión vigilando el perímetro.

- Shannon es…- Comenzó a decir Daryl viéndole al susodicho apretar la mano de quien iba a llevar la subasta durante la noche.

- Esta noche Daryl se va a convertir en un hombre de verdad.- Dijo Shane entre risas, tomando aire para lograr salir de su escondite y continuar con su papel de vigía.

- Shannon Waters es _él_, no ella.- Aclaró Rick a la mujer para que saliera de dudas.

- Uhmmmm

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Daryl al escucharle por su oído yendo en busca de otro camarero.

Necesitaba emborracharse y convencer a Shane de que hiciera su papel. ¿Cómo coño iba a sonsacarle el paradero de Merle a aquel tío? Joder, probablemente Michonne tendría más suerte con él, no parecía ser de los que bateaban para el otro equipo.

- Grimes, no sé si esto va a funcionar.- Susurró Daryl localizando a un camarero junto a Shane. Iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.- Este tío no es de los que cuenta sus miserias a gente que no conoce y dudo mucho que… ya sabes…- Dijo carraspeando al llegar a la altura de su compañero y robar un vaso de whisky. Cuando el camarero se iba ya y estaba a punto de sentir el roce del líquido contra sus labios, Walsh le arrebató el vaso.

- Tienes que estar sereno para actuar.- Daryl apretó la mano para no estrellarle el puño en la cara a sabiendas de que esa frase no decía sólo lo que aparentemente quería significar. Jodido Shane y sus ganas de tocarle las pelotas. Metafóricamente. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos breves instantes. – Además, creo que te equivocas con él…

Shane se volvió sobre sus pies en gesto casual quedándose junto a él sin dar muestras de que se conocían pero sin alejarse en exceso. Ambos hombres observaron al anfitrión conversando con una pareja.

- Y una mierda, si ese tío se dedica a morder almohadas…- Comenzó a decir Daryl cerrando la boca al ver a una mujer acercarse a por un canapé.

- Los de queso de cabra están deliciosos.- Le dijo Shane a la mujer rubia quien siguió su sugerencia con una sonrisa. Cuando se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba habló de nuevo.- Ya sé a quién va a conocer esta noche Eric Schultz.- Se humedeció los labios viendo el vaivén de las caderas de la mujer.- ¿Te has fijado cómo le mira a él?- Susurró Shane ocultando sus labios tras su vaso.

Daryl miró a la pareja con la que Shannon seguía conversando. Parecía que eran los dos hombres los que llevaban el ritmo de la misma, la chica no tardó en excusarse con cierta pena en la mirada.

_"Joder, por qué, maldita sea. Hostia puta. Me caguen la puta Merle y en tus jodidas…"_

Shane le cambió el vaso de whisky por uno de champán y le dio otro.

- Yo me encargo del amigo, llévale la copa a Shannon, tiene pinta de estar sediento.- Le dijo Shane en tono jocoso acercándose a los dos hombres y manejándoselas para estrellar la copa de champán de manos de Shannon y que éste se fuera hacia los servicios para intentar arreglar el estropicio creado en su camisa.

Shane se quedó conversando con el amigo de Shannon y le guiñó un ojo indicándole con el mentón que siguiera a su objetivo.

Daryl tomó aire en profundidad, le dio un trago a su copa de champán y caminó el estrecho pasillo que llevaba a los servicios. Se coló tras la puerta por la que Shannon había desaparecido con los nervios a flor de piel, las ganas de vomitar más vivas que nunca, y unas tremendas ansias de patear el culo de su hermano hasta dejárselo del color de la bandera china.

El hombre entró en el servicio respirando con algo más de normalidad al comprobar que estaba vacío excepto por Shannon Waters. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse el castaño alzó la vista de sus manos bajo el chorro de agua y buscó en el reflejo del espejo frente a él a quien había entrado.

Haciendo gala de esa parte de él que parecía reusar a utilizar en su vida normalidad, los labios de Daryl se curvaron en una suave sonrisa y alzó la copa de champán sin tocar.

- Vi que la tuya terminaba en el suelo y parte en tu camisa y…- Venga Dixon, no te eches atrás ahora.

Shannon sonrió a su reflejo agitando las manos para secarlas antes de coger una servilleta y lanzarla ya húmeda en la papelera. Se acercó a Daryl con la camisa medio desabrochada y la pajarita suelta entorno a su cuello.

Sí, definitivamente Michonne habría estado mejor en su lugar. O Shane. O Rick. O incluso Glenn. Cualquiera menos él, que era incapaz de parecer medio normal delante de ese hombre en ese servicio. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no tenía por qué pasar nada más allá de una conversación entre conocidos o amigos. Sólo hablar. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

- Gracias, muy amable de tu parte…- Dijo Shannon arqueando una ceja con la copa de champán en la mano esperando a que él rellenara el resto de la frase.

- Judas.- Maldijo una vez más a Rick mentalmente.- Judas Collins.- Le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él para que se la estrechara.

- Uhm,- Shannon le estrechó la mano y bebió un trago de su copa,- bonito nombre.

"Te lo dije" Escuchó la voz de Shane en su oreja haciendo que sus mejillas y parte de su nuca adquiriera el color típico de los cangrejos. Cuando acabase esa noche iba a partirle las piernas a Walsh, aunque Rick le dijera que las necesitaba para trabajar.

- ¿Shannon Waters, no?- Le preguntó Daryl con calma intentando no hacer añicos la copa en su mano. Tenía que relajarse, comportarse con normalidad, como cualquier otro ser humano en su situación.

- Culpable.- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa mirándole en silencio unos instantes, una mirada pensativa en sus ojos.- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- Escuchó a Glenn ahogar una carcajada. Menuda frase de bar que acababa de soltarle el muy cabrón.- Tu cara me resulta familiar.- Escuchó una risotada de Shane coreando la de Glenn.

Iba a tener que cavar dos tumbas para ellos esa noche. Bueno cuatro, otra para Merle y la última para él.

- Creo que no…- Dijo él con franqueza pasándose la nariz por debajo de la nariz en un gesto inquieto.

- ¿No irás por casualidad al gimnasio de la Quinta, no?- Ante aquello Daryl se quedó mudo. Fue el turno de Michonne de reírse quedamente.- Suelo ir allí casi todos los días y…- Daryl tragó grueso ante el repaso que le dio Shannon de los pies a la cabeza. De forma inconsciente Daryl se cruzó de brazos, se sentía expuesto ante su mirada. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

- Voy de vez en cuando, sí…

Una bandeja cayó al suelo y escuchó a Shane excusarse con el camarero. Definitivamente lo iba a matar lentamente. ¿Cómo coño querían que le entrara a ese tío si no dejaban de distraerle? Un momento, ¿quién había hablado de entrarle ni nada de...? Se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo alejando un tanto la frustración del momento. Shannon siguió el movimiento con especial atención y una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Ya decía yo…- Shannon bebió de nuevo de su copa dando un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Daryl no necesito mandar a sus neuronas que no movieran sus piernas, ellas ya se habían encargado de eso, ellas y esa sensación de ahogo que parecía querer tragarle por completo. – Esos brazos…- Chasqueó la lengua mirando sus brazos que parecían más marcados por los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Daryl los soltó metiendo su mano libre en el bolsillo.- Y esos hombros…- Añadió con algo más de calma al ver que Daryl no huía con el rabo entre las piernas ante sus insinuaciones.

Daryl carraspeó incómodo por la situación, por la rojez en sus mejillas, porque todos estuvieran escuchándoles…

- Eh…- Tosió levemente.- Gracias.- Se mordió el labio inferior intentando que las palabras no salieran de su boca pero sabía que tenía que soltarlas.- Tu también…- Bajó la mirada a su copa de champán.- Quiero decir…

- ¡No balbucees como un puto adolescente hormonado, Dixon!- Le espetó Shane en su oído, la mano que mantenía Daryl en el bolsillo se cerró en un puño de forma automática al escucharle.

- Se nota que vas al gimnasio.- Le dijo en voz baja dándole un trago a su vaso desviando la mirada hacia los espejos a su derecha. Sintió que el color se iba de su rostro al desviarse sus ojos hacia el reflejo de los pantalones de Shannon en el espejo.- Joder…- Masculló entre dientes.

Escuchó a Shannon reírse frente a él atrayendo su atención y creando unas nuevas ganas de que se abriera el suelo bajo sus pies y lo tragara por completo. A él, a Shannon y a todo el mundo que estaba siendo partícipe de eso.

- Al principio pensé que…- Shannon ladeó el rostro mirándole con curiosidad y dio un paso más hacia Daryl quien tragó grueso.- Pero si quieres…- Se encogió de hombros y vació su copa dejándola sobre el lavabo tras quitarle a Daryl la suya dejándole sin palabras.- La puerta tiene pestillo.- Dijo en voz baja el hombre cerca de su oído, sus pechos casi se rozaban.

Si hubiera estado más centrado, si hubiera estado pensando en cómo quitárselo de encima en vez de pensar en por dónde empezaría a despellejar a su hermano cuando se encontrara de nuevo con él, lo habría visto venir, lo habría esquivado. Pero no estaba atento y despertó de su letargo al contacto de los labios del hombre frente a él con los suyos.

Daryl abrió la boca para quejarse, para decirle que se fuera a tomar por culo, que no quería nada con él, que le iba a hacer tragarse su pajarita, las copas de champán y hasta la escobilla del váter; pero la lengua de Shannon entrando en su boca se encargó de que no pudiera formular palabra alguna.

No supo cuánto tardó en separarse, según a quien le preguntaras fue un minuto, diez segundos o una hora; pero Shannon terminó con su espalda contra la puerta del servicio, las manos de Daryl agarrándole el cuello de la camisa, sus respiraciones aceleradas chocando contra las mejillas del otro.

- Te gusta duro, ¿eh?- Dijo Shannon con una sonrisa mordiéndose el labios inferior. Ante eso Daryl le apartó lo suficiente de la superficie de madera para golpearle la cabeza contra la puerta al estrellarle de nuevo contra ella.- Joder, eso ha dolido…- Se quejó pero no siguió hablando al tener la mano de Daryl en torno a su cuello cortándole la respiración.

- Escúchame bien capullo de los cojones…

- Mierda, Daryl…- Escuchó a Rick entendiendo lo que estaba pasando en el servicio pero ignoró su voz.

- Me vas a decir dónde está éste tío.- Sacó una fotografía de Merle de su chaqueta y se la enseñó.- Mírala bien.- Se la acercó hasta que la rozó con la nariz.- No me mientas y me digas que no lo conoces porque sé muy bien que sabes dónde está.- La voz de Daryl era un siseó venenoso y su mirada no auguraba nada más placentero.- O me dices dónde cojones está él o créeme que ni todas las horas que te hayas tirado en el gimnasio te servirán para defenderte. – Le golpeó la cabeza de nuevo contra la puerta.- ¿Te ha quedado claro, Stalone?- Shannon asintió y abrió la boca indicándole que quería hablar.- Habla.

* * *

La polvareda que levantaban las ruedas del coche se elevaba hacia el cielo mientras aceleraban por el camino de tierra. Tumbado en el asiento trasero Merle magullado, herido y semi inconsciente intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Rick le echó un ojo por el espejo retrovisor volviéndose hacia el asiento del copiloto donde Daryl mantenía el pie sobre el pedal del acelerador y sus dedos aferraban con ansias el volante de cuero.

- ¿Cómo habéis logrado dar conmigo?- Rick y Daryl intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa.

- Dimos con Shannon.- Fue cuanto Rick dijo mirando por su ventanilla el paisaje que atravesaban a gran velocidad.

- ¿El marica ese?- Dijo con voz ronca tosiendo con los ojos semicerrados.

Daryl encendió la radio y subió el volumen de la canción que sonaba en ese instante: Start me up. El sonido de la guitarra eléctrica acalló cualquier otra pregunta que Merle pudiera tener, o cualquier respuesta que Daryl no quiso darle.

* * *

_¡No me matéis! Jajajajajaaja Esta idea, la esencia la tenía apuntada desde hace tiempo pero hoy se aclaró charlando con una cabra loca sobre ella._

_No he podido resistirme a ese acercamiento en el baño, a ese cachondeo a su costa que seguirá de ahí en adelante. Los motes, la relación entre Shane y Daryl… En fin, qué queréis que os diga excepto que me lo he pasado como una enana escribiéndolo. Es mi primer amago real de slash que he escrito XD_

_En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y ya sabéis, cualquier idea, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, crítica, augurio, invocación, misión, soy toda "ojos"._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	14. Do not cross the line

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje, uniformes, cadáveres, sueños recordatorios a modo de flashback...

* * *

**Do not cross the line **

Su cabeza estaba en cualquier parte excepto entre esas cuatro paredes de hormigón y las rejas abiertas que intentaban darles una sensación de privacidad, de seguridad. Pasó la yema de su dedo pulgar por encima de sus cejas, de izquierda a derecha, sus ojos fijos en los muelles del colchón de la cama superior.

Era irónico que se encontrara a ese lado de la puerta y no al contrario como había sido habitual en el mundo de antes. Pero, tal vez, sí que el mundo había cambiado y ese colchón era el lugar que le correspondía.

Se mordió la piel levantada de su labio inferior recordando el rostro de la joven rubia cuando le había dado la mala noticia. Recordaba su mirada, sus palabras… Y le recordaba a él. A Zach y su curiosidad de crío de 5 años, a él y sus ganas de saber, de conocerle o simplemente de matar el tiempo a costa de otros. Pero sobre todo recordaba la risa de Michonne, incrédula, como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste de la historia al imaginarle a él con una placa.

Cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de la morena. Parpadeó calmado en la penumbra y silencio del bloque pensando en que no tenía por qué sorprenderse si cada vez que alguien le ligaba a él con la ley era para colocarle un par de esposas en las muñecas.

Rio quedo en la oscuridad pasándose el dedo índice por los labios, recordando la única vez en la que terminó con las esposas puestas. Fue en la Academia cuando aún era un novato y el capullo de su compañero pensó que sería divertido aprender a colocarle las esposas a alguien, olvidándose de la llave para soltarle después. El Capitán acabó montándoles una bronca mientras Richard, así se llamaba el inútil de su compañero, agachaba la mirada; y Daryl hacía un repaso mental de lo que tenía en la nevera pensando en pasarse por la tienda de ultramarinos después de las clases.

En su momento pensó en tirar la toalla más de una vez, odiaba estudiar, odiaba los tests de aptitud aunque las prácticas de tiro… ¡Eso sí que estaba de puta madre! Había algo casi excitante al poder descargar el cargador de un arma sin escuchar las sirenas de la policía o sin terminar con una bala en la sien que lo lanzara al asfalto. Sabía que el resto de compañeros le miraban por encima del hombro, como si fuera escoria, como si no fuera nada, como si realmente estuviera en el lugar equivocado. Un par de golpes, y unas cuantas palabras de las que Merle habría estado orgulloso de haberlas oído, y a partir de entonces todo fue como una balsa de aceite. Se centró en las clases, en memorizar datos y en no cagarla antes de tiempo.

Se giró sobre el colchón reacomodando la almohada bajo su mejilla derecha. Escuchó el silencio roto por breves pasos y la suave voz de Beth cantando con suavidad a la pequeña Grimes para que volviera a conciliar el sueño sin levantar a todo el mundo. Escuchó su voz a la par que cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la calma de la canción.

"_Una carpeta amarilla aterrizó sobre su escritorio, varias fotografías salieron disparadas desperdigándose sobre los papeles que ya sumían en un ligero caos su mesa. Frente al bote lleno de bolígrafos mordisqueados y una navaja, se podía ver en brillantes letras doradas: Detective D. Dixon. _

_Merle se había mofado de él hasta la extenuación cuando le visitó un día y vio su mesa con su nombre en ella. "Ya puedes decir que eres dueño de algo, hermanito", le dijo su hermano mayor dándole una palmada que casi lo tira de la silla donde estaba sentado. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no pegarle un codazo en sus partes nobles, era lo más a mano que tenía de él. _

_- Tenemos un nuevo caso, chicos.- Les comentó el Capitán mirándoles a ambos, Daryl y su compañero desde la Academia, Richard. _

_Sí, no había logrado librarse de él durante el proceso de selección… A esas alturas, comenzaba a tolerar con bastante facilidad su presencia, sus preguntas y su sonrisa habitual cuando aparecía con dos cafés en la mano, uno para él. _

_Richard cogió los papeles del informe preliminar mientras Daryl se dedicaba a echar una ojeada al set de fotografías como hacían siempre. Ambos podían revisar cualquier elemento del informe, pero siempre terminaban repartiéndose el trabajo de esa manera. _

_Daryl alzó la vista de las fotografías al ver que el Capitán seguía junto a sus mesas. Le miró expectante, esperando una respuesta a su comportamiento. Masters tomó asiento en la esquina de su escritorio, apartando con el muslo varios informes pendientes de terminar y firmar para ser entregados. Aquel gesto atrajo la atención de los dos detectives quienes volvieron su atención hacia él._

_- No es seguro pero…- Les miró con gesto serio.- Puede que estemos ante un asesino en serie. _

_Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas silenciosas. ¿Un asesino en serie, allí? Bueno, parecía que era una práctica que iba proliferando cada vez más a lo largo del país, y más en verano. No había una razón aparente para la estacionalidad de los sucesos, quizá el calor volviera loca a la gente, o el frío les obligara a recluirse junto a las chimeneas de sus casas invitándoles a no salir a la calle. Fuera lo que fuese, era una putada igualmente. _

_- Éste…- Depositó otra carpeta sobre la ya abierta.- Es un caso de hace cinco años y…- Señaló un montón de papeles de la última tanda, su dedo sobre las fechas.- Y esto es de hace dos. El modus operandi es muy similar, marcas de estrangulamiento, tierra arcillosa sobre las uñas, ni una sola muestra de ADN que no fuera de la víctima. _

_Daryl sujetó una fotografía en su mano derecha, sus cejas se fruncieron nada más ver el rostro de la víctima._

_- Sí, sólo tenía 12 años.- Dijo con calma el Capitán.- Creemos que fue la primera de todo esto. _

_Daryl le escuchaba en silencio observando el perfil de la niña de la fotografía. Pelo castaño, media melena y lo que parecían haber sido unos vivos ojos marrones. Exhaló un suspiro, días como ese odiaba con todas sus fuerzas su trabajo y a la vez lo adoraba porque podía encerrar a unos cuantos desgraciados, asegurarse de que no volvieran a ver la jodida luz del sol. _

_Podían verse las marcas amoratadas de dedos en su cuello, los puntos rojos en los ojos oculares fruto de la asfixia, el tono azulado de su boca infantil entre abierta. _

_Se llevó el pulgar a la boca buscando la calma en ese escenario que se desarrollaba en su mente, recreando la escena, imaginando cómo fueron sus últimos minutos de vida con su mirada fija en la de su asesino. ¿Llevaría un pasamontañas? ¿Habría sonreído al hacerlo? ¿Habría disfrutado? Seguro que sí, puto enfermo de los cojones… _

_- En los papeles están los nombres de los detectives que llevaron los otros casos. Seguro que os son de ayuda.- El Capitán se levantó echándoles un último vistazo.- La dirección de la última víctima está en el informe que tienes tú Summers, ya he avisado de que probablemente os paséis por allí. Los agentes que llegaron primero os estarán esperando. _

_- ¿Vamos?- Preguntó Daryl poniéndose en pie guardando la placa en el bolsillo de su pantalón y cogiendo la chaqueta de cuero del respaldo de su silla. _

_Richard siguió sus pasos fuera de la comisaria alzando la vista al cielo plomizo que parecía amenazar lluvia._

_- Espero que hayan recogido cualquier rastro antes de que la tormenta lo arruine todo.- Murmuró el pelirrojo bajando la escalinata hacia el vehículo._

_- Mueve tu culo, Summers.- Le apremió Daryl esperando a que abriera el coche con el mando de las llaves y así colarse en el asiento del copiloto. _

_Rodaron por las calles de Atlanta en dirección sur donde había sido encontrada su última víctima. Mientras esperaban en uno de los semáforos que les separaba de su destino, Daryl ojeó el informe sobre sus piernas._

_- Lauren Creek.- Dijo en voz alta mirando la fotografía de la joven.- 26 años, soltera, trabajadora de una tienda de ropa en el centro.- Leyó en voz alta los pocos datos que les habían dado.- Nada ni nadie vio nada. Qué raro…- Dijo con sorna sacando un pitillo de la cajetilla de tabaco sin quitarle ojo de encima a los papeles. – Cuando acabemos con la escena del crimen tenemos que pasar por la morgue._

_- Lo que tú digas, Dixon.- Dijo Richard apoyando el codo en el hueco de la ventanilla bajada._

_Pocos minutos después Richard aparcó junto a la línea de plástico que marcaba que allí había ocurrido un homicidio a pesar de la ausencia del cadáver. La mancha de sangre sobre el asfalto, ya seca y absorbida por la grava, daba fe de que aquella línea no estaba allí por mera decoración. _

_Junto a la baliza amarilla dos agentes de uniforme les esperaban enfundados en sus uniformes._

_- ¿Los Detectives Summers y Dixon?- Preguntó uno de ellos con los pulgares colgando del cinturón. Richard se adelantó dándoles la mano a modo de saludo._

_- Yo soy Summers, éste es Dixon.- Dijo indicando con un gesto de mentón a Daryl quien tras apagar el pitillo, se coló bajo la banda ignorando las formalidades.- Es un poco antisocial._

_- Te he oído capullo.- Comentó entre dientes el hombre agachándose frente a la mancha de sangre en el suelo. _

_Sus ojos recorrieron el escenario, cada piedra movida de sitio, cada salpicadura que aún perduraba en el asfalto, cada roce. Se irguió de nuevo mirando el suelo y el escenario que les rodeaba. Casas, algunas de ellas vacías._

_- ¿Volvía a casa del trabajo?- Les preguntó a los agentes observando la escasez de iluminación en esa parte de la calle._

_- Sí, había salido de trabajar y regresaba a casa. Una compañera suya dijo que llevaba ahorrando un dinero para comprar un coche de segunda mano._

_Daryl clavó sus ojos de nuevo en la mancha del suelo y en la fina línea de tiza que no tardaría en desaparecer bajo la lluvia que amenazaba desde lo alto. Richard se acercó a él y dio varios pasos en dirección contraria poco después, alejándose de la escena. _

_- ¿Estrangulamiento, no? – El agente asintió.- ¿Se llevó algo, dinero, joyas, teléfono…?- Enumeró Daryl mirándole de soslayo._

_Nada, su bolso estaba intacto. Cosa sorprendente la verdad por esta zona._

_El detective asintió recordando las veces que habían sido llamados para cubrir incidentes en esa parte de la ciudad. _

_- Nadie vio nada…- Se alejó de la zona acotada y echó un nuevo vistazo a la calle.- No hay cámaras que puedan haber captado lo ocurrido. De puta madre.- Masculló entre dientes rascándose la nuca. No iban a sacar mucho de ese lugar._

_- Interrogamos a varios de los que viven por la zona. Solían verla pasar a diario de camino al trabajo o a casa.- Comentó uno de los agentes señalando una de las puertas más alejadas de la calle.- El tío del segundo piso afirma no haber escuchado nada a la hora en la que el forense estima que fue asesinada. _

_- Seguro que estaba acojonado porque quisieras registrar la casa y encontrar su alijo de crack o lo que sea...- Murmuró para sí Daryl volviéndose hacia Summers.- ¡Hey! Ve con ellos a hablar con quienes estaban en casa cuando ocurrió todo mientras doy una vuelta por la zona. _

_- A sus órdenes, milord.- Dijo con ironía Richard echando a andar con los dos policías mientras Daryl volvía sobre sus pasos y caminaba en sentido contrario el camino que se suponía Lauren había recorrido. _

_Mientras Summers se entretenía llamando puerta a puerta Daryl intentaba imaginar el andar de la chica por la calle, despreocupada, confiada al andar por un camino conocido aunque no fuera el más recomendable. _

_Se detuvo en seco y se colocó de cuclillas junto a una breve porción ajardinada de acera con una papelera rebosante de basura. Ladeó el rostro identificando varias colillas consumidas en el interior de la papelera, un paquete de tabaco arrugado. ¿Tal vez no había sido casual y el sujeto le había estado esperando allí consciente de que Lauren era una criatura de costumbres? Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y sin tocar los filtros cogió varios guardándolos a buen recaudo en el pañuelo y éste en su chaqueta. Quizá en el laboratorio tuvieran suerte y encontraban algo. O quizá estaba dando palos de ciego. _

_Tenían que ir a ver el cuerpo de la víctima, conocer el informe completo del forense y no el preliminar que les habían entregado. _

_Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de su compañero._

_- No tienes que andar vendiendo Biblias a domicilio, Summers, tienes que saber si lo que dijeron en un primer momento a los policías era cierto o no- Le dijo para que se diera prisa. _

_- Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, capullo._

_Daryl se llevó un nuevo cigarro a los labios y lo encendió echando un vistazo a las ventanas del edificio en el que había entrado su compañero. No tardó en dar con él en una de ellas. _

_- Te espero en el coche en 15 minutos.- Dijo cortando la llamada acercándose al coche aparcado. _

_Se apoyó en el lateral del maletero, su mirada azul fija en la mancha oscura del asfalto. Se reclinó sobre el coche y observó con calma consumiendo el cigarro, cómo el gris del cielo adquiría un tono más amarillento. Exhaló el humo, aspirando el inconfundible olor que precede a la lluvia. Un trueno resonó con violencia en la lejanía."_

Daryl abrió los ojos como un resorte con la respiración ligeramente acelerada. Unos segundos después un nuevo rayo rompió la quietud de la noche en la prisión.

Se giró de nuevo sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos abrazándose a la almohada, el rostro amoratado de Lauren Creek junto a tantos otros esperándole en su mente nada más hacerlo.

* * *

_Obviamente este oficio debía salir tarde o temprano, teniendo en cuenta que fue uno de los que salió en la serie y que Daryl negó con ironía a Zach. No sé vosotras pero yo echo de menos al chaval, y creo que Daryl un poco también jejeje _

_Éste capítulo (aunque no ha sido el mejor, lo sé) se lo dedico a todas y cada una de las personas que en algún momento han leído alguno de los capítulos, hayan dejado constancia o no de su paso por aquí. Gracias por vuestro seguimiento desde las sombras de cualquier país del que "me visitéis". _

_Me voy fuera unos días, a ver si vuelvo con las pilas recargadas para subir algún oficio más pronto :)_

_PD: Perdonad las erratas ^^'_


	15. Libera nos, Domine - Part II

**Segunda parte de LIBERA NOS, DOMINE (Cap.1)**

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**NOTA:** Sentía curiosidad de cómo sería el día después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo 1 así que... Aquí estoy con parte de eso bajo el brazo. Lo narrado en cursiva son flashbacks.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, insultos, menciones a JC, alzacuellos, hermanos Dixon...

Perdonad las erratas y gambas...

* * *

**Libera nos, Domine**** II**

Las primeras luces del alba de nuevo día le habían acompañado caminando por el sendero de tierra y piedra que llevaba a atravesar las vallas que bordeaban la prisión. Con la ballesta limpia y preparada al hombro, una bolsa con lo esencial y el dulzor de una barrita energética siendo masticada a grandes bocados, se limitó a mantener su mirada clavada en el frente lejos de la puerta que acababa de dejar atrás o la Torre de vigilancia. El hombre daba gracias mentalmente a que el resto de supervivientes siguieran en el séptimo cielo.

Había logrado esquivar las preguntas de Maggie y Glenn cuando le sustituyeron al término de su guardia en la Torre con un gruñido y una mirada hosca que no daba pie a delicadezas. Y daba gracias a que en ese instante fuera Michonne la que se encargara de mantener la seguridad del grupo.

Nada más rozar con la punta de los dedos el vallado metálico, volvió sus ojos hacia la Torre viendo a la mujer asentir con el ojo ya puesto en la mirilla de su rifle si fuera necesario. Dudaba que hiciera falta, pero estaba bien saber que al menos alguien le cubría las espaldas mientras abandonaba esas cuatro paredes de cemento y hormigón.

Una vez pisó el espacio exterior sintió una calma casi mística impregnar sus extremidades y pulmones. Ni los gruñidos de los caminantes acercándose, ni el olor a putrefacción que a algunos les hacía vaciar sus estómagos rompió esa quietud reinante. En esos instantes prefería lidiar con los muertos vivientes que con los vivos y sus preguntas sobre su pasado.

Se alejó en dirección a los árboles con paso presto y la ballesta entre las manos, preparado para acabar con lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

* * *

Parecía una puta broma. Una jodida broma del de allí arriba. Llevaba horas pateando los bosques que lindaban con la prisión, alejándose lo suficiente, siguiendo los rastros de un jabalí salvaje pero no había manera de dar con el muy hijo de puta.

Cada vez que creía haber dado con el rastro más fresco dejado por el animal, se daba de bruces con la nada. Y después de más de mediodía sin una señal en condiciones, estaba comenzando a cabrearse como un gremlin siendo alimentado pasada la media noche.

- ¿Tan complicado sería hacer que el bicho estuviera donde debe?- Masculló entre dientes volviendo a esa costumbre, prácticamente perdida, de conversar con aquel que se había encargado de llevarse a su padre por delante, y a quien él había decidido encomendar su vida años atrás a modo de agradecimiento.- Una cosa es el voto de pobreza… Morirse de hambre creo que ya es pecar en exceso, colega.- Añadió lanzando una mirada furibunda a la porción de cielo que lograba atisbar entre las copas de los árboles.

Continuó caminando en el mayor silencio posible que sus propios pensamientos le permitían. Una y otra vez, a pesar de querer centrarse en la tarea entre manos, su cabeza volvía a la prisión dejada atrás. A los acontecimiento ocurridos en los últimos días, pero sobre todo, al exorcismo que había tenido que realizar a la joven Greene.

Detuvo sus pasos a los pies de un haya, su mirada paseándose en el paisaje que le rodeaba pero sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Creía que en ese nuevo mundo no se vería obligado a poner en práctica lo aprendido en el monasterio o en los seminarios a los que acudió para formarse como exorcista. Creía que habría olvidado aquellas retahílas en latín que le costaron Dios y ayuda en memorizar pero… Las palabras habían fluido de su boca como el humo de los cigarros que fumaba de vez en cuando. Era como… ¿Andar en bicicleta? Es algo que a pesar de que pasen años sin montar en una, el día en que vuelves a hacerlo, tu cuerpo ya sabe qué tiene que hacer sin ser tú consciente de ello.

Destensó sus hombros, su mente viajando años atrás a aquellos primeros años. Miró a su alrededor una vez más.

¿Qué habría sido del Padre Thomas? ¿Estaría recluido en su celda cuando todo se desató? ¿Estarían él y el resto de hermanos todos a salvo? Probablemente habrían dejado entrar a algún moribundo y con ello quizá hubieran firmado su sentencia de muerte sin quererlo ni beberlo. Era una lástima, el padre Thomas le caía bien.

En instantes como ese en los que aún respiraba, en los que era consciente de que seguía con vida, se cuestionaba el porqué de ello. ¿Por qué el seguía caminando sobre la faz de la tierra y no había visto el fin de sus días en el monasterio?

Le dio un puntapié a una piña caída a menos de un paso de distancia pensando en lo afortunado que había sido meses atrás al encontrarse en compañía de su hermano cuando todo se fue al diablo.

Había sido un jodido regalo del cielo que esa última salida antes de tomar los hábitos hubiera ocurrido cuando comenzó la epidemia. Había sido un jodido regalo de Dios el que su hermano y él hubieran decidido acabar con unas cuantas criaturas del señor en los bosques cercanos a la cabaña que había sido su hogar hasta su ingreso en el seminario de forma definitiva. Parecía una puta señal divina que se encontrara allí vivo bajo el manto verde de esos árboles con la ballesta en las manos, las alas cosidas a su espalda y la satisfacción de haber logrado salvar el alma de Beth Greene.

Ahogó una risotada al pensar en su rostro rubio angelical, acunando a la pequeña Grimes, cantándole canciones para que lograra conciliar el sueño. Pronto la luz de esos acontecimientos se tornó grisácea recordando el cambio que había experimentado bajo la posesión de aquel hijo de puta.

Lo que había salido por la perfecta boca de la chica, enmarcado por sus grandes ojos azules distaba de lo que cualquier chica sureña se suponía podía verbalizar.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz recordando sus palabras lascivas, cómo quemaba su mirada… Pero no era realmente Beth la que le había mirado así, si no aquel desgraciado pensando que por ese camino lograría doblegarle y así acabar con él y todos los demás del grupo.

- No durante mi guardia, capullo…- Murmuró para sí echando de nuevo a andar.

Voto de pobreza, obediencia y castidad. Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa al recordar el último de ellos y el cachondeo que había suscitado sobre todo gracias a su hermano.

"_Merle había dado por enésima vez con sus huesos en la cárcel por una temporada, dejándolo sólo a merced de lo que la vida le pusiera en el plato. _

_Se había agotado de andar dando tumbos de un lado a otro y sobre todo de aguantar las palizas de su padre, sus insultos, sus desprecios… Había alcanzado ya una edad en la que podía devolver los golpes casi con tanta fuerza como los recibía. Había llegado a un punto en el que hacía lo imposible por reunir cuantos dólares pudiera para salir de aquella puta lata de sardinas y alejarse de ese infierno particular._

_Ya era un adulto, podía hacerlo, pero había algo que le impedía alejarse de aquello, de su padre, de la que había sido su casa durante varios años pero no había logrado convertirse en su hogar. _

_Y fue entonces un día, de la noche a la mañana, su padre ya no respiraba entre los vivos y él se encontraba a los pies de una tumba con su nombre grabado en la piedra. "Amado padre y marido." Tuvo que esforzarse en no partir aquella piedra en dos nada más ver la inscripción. Se contuvo y alzó la mirada al cielo azul brillante y dio las gracias. _

_A partir de ese día todo pareció sucederse de forma natural, aunque no recordaba con exactitud cada paso que le llevó a presentarse a las puertas de aquel monasterio; en cuanto vio el rostro de aquel sacerdote frente a él supo que aquel era su sitio. Tuvo la extraña, excitante y temida sensación de que aquel podía convertirse en su hogar con un padre de verdad que velara por él, aunque jamás llegara a verle el rostro. Al menos, en esa vida claro. _

_Para cuando Daryl tuvo el permiso de su supervisor de poder acudir a visitar a su hermano en la cárcel, ya había comenzado su educación sacerdotal y había empezado a asimilar, no sin cierto trabajo, lo que su nueva vida iba a ser. _

_Firmó la casilla junto a su nombre en la entrada, dejó que los funcionarios le registraran no sin lanzarle miradas curiosas y comentarios jocosos al reconocer en sus ropas el futuro al que se había entregado. Entró en la sala común de visitas encontrándose de bruces con miradas bien diferentes a las que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. _

_Era curioso como un sacerdote parecía ganarse la simpatía de la mayoría de asesinos, violadores y el resto de delincuentes; pero en cambio en más de una ocasión suscitaba sentimientos encontrados entre las fuerzas de la ley. _

_Daryl tomó asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta, la espalda contra la pared y su mirada azul fija en la puerta por la que su hermano entraría. Entrelazó ambas manos sobre la mesa con actitud relajada pero sin dejar que sus hombros se encogieran mostrando una debilidad que había dejado de sentir hacía tiempo ya. _

_Se llevó la uña del pulgar a la boca, mordiéndola desviando la mirada entre los presos y sus familiares allí presentes. _

_Antes de acudir a visitar a Merle, Daryl había hablado con el Padre Thomas. El sacerdote había intentado infundir al joven Dixon de un espíritu más calmado, receptivo y misericordioso al ser consciente del lugar al que iba a acudir, y con quién se iba a encontrar. _

_En cuanto vio la inconfundible silueta de Merle franquear la puerta sus manos volvieron a entrelazarse sobre la mesa, su espalda erguida y su mirada serena en él. _

_El hermano mayor de los Dixon paseó su mirada por las mesas hasta dar con la que ocupaba su hermano pequeño, deteniendo su avance en el acto. Sus cejas se alzaron con incredulidad hasta que finalmente una sonrisa jocosa apareció su en su cara. Daryl volvió su mirada a la mesa metálica unos instantes intentando guardar la serenidad por la conversación que iba a tener con su hermano. _

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo Merle con una sonora carcajada dejándose caer sobre el banco contrario al de Daryl. Éste le miro saludándole con un gesto de mentón._

_- ¿Cómo estás, Merle?- El hombre se echó hacia atrás en el banco mirándole como si de un sudoku imposible se tratara. Sin saber si seguir riendo hasta tener que ser arrastrado a una celda de aislamiento o moliéndole a golpes para quitarle ese aura religiosa que llevaba consigo. _

_- ¿De qué coño vas hermanito?- Le preguntó Reclinándose sobre la mesa, su mirada distaba de ser cálida o animosa.- ¿Pasaste por una tienda de disfraces antes de entrar aquí?- Gesticuló con su mano a su vestimenta oscura. _

_- Es mi… uniforme desde hace un tiempo ya.- Le dijo tomando aire para no perder los nervios, apretando las manos entre sí. _

_- ¡Ja! ¿Me vas a decir ahora que eres Pastor de humanos o algo así?- Daryl resopló y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana enrejada. _

_- He venido a ver cómo estás. Veo que sigues igual que siempre.- Daryl hizo amago de levantarse pero Merle le retuvo con una mano sobre las suyas._

_- ¡MANOS FUERA!- Gritó un funcionario haciendo que se soltaran._

_- Vamos Darylina, siéntate y cuéntale al viejo Merle cómo has…- Chasqueó la lengua mirándole con el rostro ladeado.- Terminado siendo…- Dejó la frase sin terminar._

_- Tú no estabas, él sí.- Dijo Daryl escueto sin ánimo de elaborar en exceso, sin ganas de darle todas las explicaciones de un porqué que en ocasiones ni él mismo lograba ver con claridad en su cabeza. _

_- ¿Y por eso decides no mojar de nuevo?- Le espetó con una sonrisa sardónica.- Aunque realmente no sé si alguna vez llegaste a…- Movió sus cejas de forma sugerente._

_- Cierra el puto pico, Merle.- Le dijo en un siseo._

_- Dudo mucho que el de ahí arriba apruebe tu lenguaje, Darylina._

_- Que te jodan.- Esta vez Daryl logró ponerse en pie y se reajustó el cuello de la camisa negra que el Padre Thomas había insistido en que vistiera para ver a su hermano._

_- Estoy seguro de que tus "hermanitos" no te dirán que no…- El puño de Daryl se estrelló contra la nariz de su hermano quien se dobló sobre la mesa, las gotas de sangre precipitándose sobre la superficie metálica. Varios guardias se acercaron a ellos a intentar solventar la situación.- No creo que Jesús esté de acuerdo con el uso de la violencia. _

_- Dios es amor, y ésta es mi forma de decirte que te quiero, pedazo de capullo. Además, aún no he sido ordenado.- Le contestó Daryl dando un paso atrás con las manos en alto, insistiendo a los guardias en que ya se iba a marchar.- Ya me voy._

_Daryl hizo caso omiso a los gritos de Merle diciéndole que estaba siendo un cobarde y una nenaza._

Tiempo después, una vez Merle logró la libertad y fue a verle, su actitud hacia la fe, la Iglesia, Jesucristo y Dios había cambiado ligeramente. Las bromas sobre el celibato, los votos, el vino sacramental y demás apuntes siguieron vigentes, pero había un tinte diferente en ellos. Daryl sabía que era la forma que tenía su hermano de aceptar su elección y de disculparse por su bocaza. No podía pedirle más.

* * *

Daryl se encontraba en su rincón particular dentro del recinto de la prisión, pero lejos de los bloques cerca de su moto. Entre sus piernas, un montón de plumas había ido aumentando de tamaño a medida que limpiaba la presa que había logrado capturar. Los vivos colores del plumaje y su peso daban fe de que el ejemplar era un macho.

No se molestó en apartar su mirada de la tarea entre manos cuando escuchó una serie de pasos lentos acercarse a él.

Por el rabillo el ojo pudo reconocer con facilidad la punta de sus botas gastadas por el uso. Ante la nueva bocanada de aire que tomó logró distinguir ese olor particular que había sentido sobre él y bajo su cuerpo durante el exorcismo. Sin necesidad de mirarla podía imaginar sus ojos claros alternándose entre su coronilla y las vallas que les protegían del peligro exterior.

Sonrió ante la ironía de ese pensamiento. Sí, las vallas les protegían de _esos _peligros, pero no de todos.

- Deberías estar descansando.- Formuló con voz calmada mirándola de soslayo por vez primera.

Su rostro pálido, su pelo revuelto, la sudadera que le cubría casi su menudo cuerpo entero gritaba a voces que necesitaba volver al interior de su celda y cerrar los ojos. Intentar olvidar.

- No podía dormir más…- Murmuró ello enredando un hilo de la manga entre sus dedos. Le miró varios segundos antes de agachar la mirada a sus botas.- Papá me ha contado…- Se humedeció los labios indecisa en cómo continuar.- Gracias.- Vio sus cejas fruncirse en un gesto confuso cuando volvió a mirarle.

- No pareces muy convencida.- Comentó él dejando el pavo en la palangana metálica vacía rebuscando su pañuelo rojo para limpiarse la sangre de las manos.

- Es sólo que…- Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No me ves con el alzacuellos, no?- Comentó él con sorna frotando con fuerza la tela para quitar los restos de entre sus dedos.

Estaba acostumbrado a que se mofaran de él cuando abría la boca tiempo atrás y más cuando era él quien se sentaba dentro del confesionario. La gente no concebía que alguien como él pudiera ser realmente un hombre de Dios por voluntad propia y no por necesidad para llenar su estómago y tener un techo bajo el que guarecerse.

- No exactamente pero…

La escuchó suspirar y le miró con el rostro ladeado esperando una respuesta que ella parecía querer encontrar en el cielo azul, en el sol calentándoles unas pocas horas más antes de desaparecer entre los árboles, en los caminantes que intentaban engullirles desde el otro lado de las vallas.

- ¿Por qué?

Daryl parpadeó lentamente, procesando su pregunta, lo que su mirada quería añadir a esas dos palabras. No le preguntaba por qué había escogido ese camino o por qué lucía una leve quemadura en su piel ahí donde la cruz le había rozado durante el proceso de expulsión del demonio que le había poseído.

Faltaba una sola palabra en esa pregunta: yo.

No era una pregunta inesperada, es más, era de las primeras que las víctimas de una posesión solían formular una vez habían sido liberados. La respuesta variaba, podía optar por la opción estándar, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para ella.

¿Cómo explicar que una joven nacida en el seno de una familia devota, cristiana, con un padre conocedor de la Biblia como la palma de su mano que cualquiera de ellos podía caer a merced de un ser como ese? ¿Cómo explicarle que ella hubiera sido la víctima no quería decir que su alma estaba más cerca de Satán que de Dios? ¿Cómo explicarle algo que en ocasiones él seguía sin comprender en su totalidad?

- ¿Por qué no?- Rebatió su pregunta descolocándola ligeramente.

Se puso en pie con la palangana del pavo en una mano, y el pañuelo sucio en la otra. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos sin molestarse en moverse de sus posiciones.

- No siempre hay un por qué. Simplemente… pasa.- Añadió Daryl tras varios minutos encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo restarle una importancia que sabía que tenía pero que no quería que ella percibiera realmente.

Era obvio que el nuevo orden establecido en el mundo no iba a terminar con cosas como las posesiones, si no probablemente incrementarlas. Debía estar atento, debía estar preparado por si algo similar volvía a ocurrir. Debía mantener los ojos abiertos. La Biblia, el agua bendita y su cruz recién adquirida bien a mano. Y rezarle como antaño, buscar su consejo y echarle en cara que no le hubiera avisado antes de que algo así estaba pasando en la prisión. Justo delante de sus narices.

Sin ser consciente de ello, llevado por esa rutina de las acciones repetidas infinidad de veces con anterioridad; rozó el antebrazo de Beth con suavidad esbozando una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

- No debes preocuparte, ya no está.- Una de las tantas frases que había escuchado recitar en ocasiones como esa. Apretó los labios en una fina línea sopesando si añadir la segunda parte de ese discurso. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro y decidió lanzarse a la piscina y ver qué pasaba.- Si necesitas hablar… sobre ello o… Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

- Gracias, Daryl.- Respondió Beth escueta con la mirada menos turbia y más relajada que cuando se había acercado a él. Esa sensación era una de las más gratificantes de ese puto oficio de cachondeo y películas de terror.

Con un leve gesto de cabeza Daryl se alejó de la joven Greene de camino al pabellón. Alzó una plegaria al cielo para que nadie quisiera hacerle preguntas sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

¿Estarían la suerte y la fe de su parte?

* * *

_Creo que los aires fineses fueron mano de santo para devolverme a este gran personaje en el que se ha convertido "el Padre Dixon" jajajaja Hacía tiempo que quería escribir la continuación de la primera parte, aunque sé que faltan cosas aún por contar. Reacciones, explicaciones... Y obviamente, la precuela también necesita ser continuada. Toquemos madera para que no tarde en ver la luz del día. _

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios y el seguimiento de este serie de one-shots bizarros y extraños :) _

_Éste capítulo se lo dedico a ese hermoso país que me ha acogido unos cuantos días de vacaciones. _

_¡Nos leemos!_


	16. Claire de Lune

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Debussy, ataúdes, recuerdos agridulces, lenguaje...

Perdonad las erratas ya no rijo mucho a estas horas...

* * *

**Claire de Lune**

Cerró los ojos unos instantes tras apartar sus ojos de su melena rubia recogida en una coleta. Podía visualizar sus gráciles dedos danzando por encima de las teclas, presionándolas con delicadeza consiguiendo así arrancar las notas correctas de la canción. La suave voz de Beth acompañó a la imagen mental de ella sentada en ese taburete, su inseparable trenza en el pelo, sus grandes ojos entornados cuando la música lograba cosquillearle por dentro.

Daryl apretó los labios, su dedo pulgar descansaba sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba en aquel lugar pero su mente estaba en otra parte, en otro momento lejano en el tiempo.

La nítida imagen de la pequeña del clan Greene fue mutando de forma paulatina, sus extremidades aparente frágiles fueron cobrando más fuerza, volumen. Su pelo rubio se oscureció ligeramente, sus ondas se vieron modificadas, su rostro angelical adquirió un cariz más duro pero igualmente suave. No veía más que su perfil sentado frente al viejo piano, sus manos deslizándose por el teclado de un extremo al otro. Sus labios se movían con suavidad al par que la melodía entonando una letra que sólo ella conocía, y él cuando le acompañaba en esas extrañas tardes en que nadie más ocupaba la casa. En momentos como ese, cuando volvía su rostro hacia él, sus ojos claros brillantes por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, por compartir ese momento con él; el niño que una vez fue no se resguardaba por completo bajo el escudo de su largo flequillo, o tras una sonrisa mordida y escueta. Sus labios se curvaban con más libertad, casi mostrando el blanco de sus dientes y la claridad de sus ojos azules.

Ella era quien le había acercado por vez primera a la música, a un instrumento, a uno de esos aparatos que no servían más que para ocupar espacio, polvo y del que no podían obtener ningún beneficio (hasta que su padre lo destrozó por completo usándolo como combustible para una hoguera). Se había convertido en un secreto compartido por los dos, uno de esos momentos que lograban forjar una relación más estrecha entre madre e hijo, una de esas cosas que conseguían que el recuerdo de ella aunque en un primer instante fuera robado por su fin entre las llamas, no fuera empañado por completo al escuchar el más mínimo atisbo de música y le hiciera recordar todas esas noches entre acordes, pentagramas, claves de sol y notas sostenidas.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Beth había dejado de tocar y parecía haber desaparecido en alguna de las habitaciones superiores al escuchar el crujido de tablas sobre su cabeza. No recordaba haberle escuchado marcharse o detener su canción, y mucho menos desearle las buenas noches.

Hincó el codo en el interior del ataúd y miró el brillo que las velas arrancaban a la superficie de madera del piano. Volvió su vista hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras del piso superior. No veía ninguna sombra, ningún ruido. Beth parecía haberse recostado e intentado conciliar el sueño.

Intentando no hacer ningún ruido, Daryl pisó el firme suelo de nuevo al saltar del interior del ataúd. Se quedó de pie a escasos metros de distancia del instrumento, alternando su mirada entre el taburete, el teclado descubierto y la puerta a su espalda.

Abrió y cerró ambas manos sintiendo ese inconfundible cosquilleo que creyó jamás volvería a sentir. Esa misma sensación que recorrió sus dedos la primera vez que su madre palmeó el taburete a su lado, instándole a tomar asiento y así enseñarle a tocar aquel destartalado piano.

A sabiendas de que no iba a poder alejarse de él sin rozar con la punta de los dedos, se acercó a la puerta y la entornó al máximo posible, no arriesgándose a cerrarla por completo. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, Beth podría necesitar ayuda en algún momento y…

Desanduvo la distancia interpuesto y en menos de 10 zancadas, tomó asiento en el taburete frente al piano.

Su mirada se paseó por as piezas de marfil, disfrutando del fulgor que la luz de las velas arrancaba al rozarlas de forma tenue. Acercó su mano derecha tentativa, rozando las teclas sin llegar a presionarlas lo suficiente como para arrancar una nota.

Apartó la mano y la entrelazó con la izquierda contra su regazo, su labio inferior presa de sus ansias de tocar todas y cada una de las teclas y conformar la melodía que con tanta paciencia y ahínco su madre le había enseñado siendo un niño.

Miró una vez más por encima del hombro, inspiró hondo y extendió sus dedos sobre el teclado. Cada uno de ellos en la posición correspondiente para comenzar a tocar.

La primera nota era sencilla, la cadencia de la melodía pronto volvió de sus recuerdos al presente ayudándole a no equivocarse, a no tropezarse con sus propias ganas de terminar la pieza y continuar con otra.

Había algo en esa canción que siempre le había gustado aunque gente como su padre, de haberlo sabido, le habría cerrado la tapa del piano en los dedos. Ningún Dixon iba a ser un marica tocando un puto piano.

Varias notas rompieron la armonía creada hasta el momento pero pronto recuperó la compostura y el rostro, la cercanía, los ánimos, el roce de los dedos de su madre sobre los suyos contrarrestó cualquier presencia oscura y nefasta que pudiera querer alojarse en su mente en esos instantes.

Entornó los ojos hasta cerrarlos por completo, sus manos, su cuerpo moviéndose al par de las notas. Su mente rellenaba los huecos que el piano no podía llenar sólo con violines.

El último movimiento llegó casi con tanta rapidez como con la que había comenzado sumiendo la sala en un nuevo silencio, uno más cómodo, diferente.

Exhaló el aire con calma escuchando el crepitar de las velas, su propio pulso más relajado que nunca, su respiración casi silenciosa. Apartó las manos del teclado apoyándolas sobre sus rodillas, una suave sonrisa formándose en sus labios con sus ojos clavados en el instrumento frente a él.

- No sabía que supieras tocar…- Daryl se tensó al escuchar la voz de Beth a su espalda.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Cuánto había escuchado? ¿Qué quería decir con eso, que alguien como él no podía tocar un maldito piano?

- Era Claro de Luna, ¿no?- Preguntó la chica sin moverse desde su posición en el hueco de la puerta entreabierta contra la que se apoyaba.- Es una canción muy bonita.

Daryl escuchó el susurro de sus pasos acercándose con lentitud por la lesión, a cada paso que daba en su dirección sentía el aire estrechándose a su alrededor. Apuñó la tela de los pantalones entre sus dedos, buscando de nuevo la serenidad que aquel piano había logrado otorgarle una última vez en ese mundo.

- Siempre quise aprender a tocar "Adagio for Strings"…- Beth tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera que poblaban la sala.- Hay algo en ella que…- Se encogió de hombros paseando su mirada por la sala buscando la forma en la que terminar la frase.

El menor de los Dixon le escuchó suspirar, guardando silencio durante varios minutos. Destensó sus dedos sobre sus rodillas, miró de soslayo con el rostro ladeado en dirección a la chica quien permanecía absorta con la mirada perdida en el ataúd abierto que hasta instantes antes había estado ocupando.

Daryl se humedeció los labios y volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el teclado.

Estaban ellos dos solos. No sabían si volverían a encontrarse con el resto de su familia. No sabían si sobrevivirían al día siguiente. Tal vez…

Sus dedos hundieron las teclas por iniciativa propia con las primeras notas de la canción mencionada por Beth. No recordaba con tanta claridad la melodía como la de Debussy pero intentó rellenar los huecos por intuición logrando que sonara casi tan perfecta como la original.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras una canción sucedía a otra, grandes clásicos de Bach, Chopin llenando el silencio de aquella funeraria y dándoles a ellos un breve sosiego a los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

- Ya no…- Daryl carraspeó moviéndose en el taburete, colocándose de medio lado mirándole sin mirarle directamente.- No recuerdo más.

Beth alzó su mirada serena hacia la suya con una sonrisa tranquila, descansada, aliviada y agradecida en los ojos. Sus pequeñas manos se abrazaban entre sí, su cuerpo encogido, mecido por la música escuchada.

- Gracias, Daryl.- Le dijo ella con voz queda casi en un susurro, temerosa por romper con su voz el ambiente creado por el piano. Daryl se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pasándose una mano por el labio superior en un gesto nervioso. – Tienes talento.- Observó ella mirándole dubitativa.

Daryl dejó escapar una risotada incrédula rascándose el mentón.

- Lo digo en serio. Ha sido…- Beth alzó la mirada al techo, descendiéndola poco después.- Mágico.

- No hay nada de mágico en lo que he hecho, sólo he… tocado unas teclas.- Daryl se puso en pie, frotándose las palmas sudorosas contra la tela del pantalón.

- No todo el mundo es capaz de "sólo tocar unas teclas" como tú.- Comentó la chica intentando esconder una sonrisa que traicionaba con romper la seriedad de su rostro al hablarle.- ¿Quién…?

- Mi madre.- Dijo él en un murmullo clavando sus ojos en el suelo de madera.- Siempre… andaba escuchando música y… Tuvimos un piano durante un tiempo hasta que mi viejo decidió usarlo como fogata y…- Se encogió de hombros tirando de los pellejos de uno de sus dedos.

- ¿Te enseñó los clásicos?- Daryl asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Tenía buen gusto.- El hombre asintió.- ¿Te enseñó algo más?

- No tuvo tiempo.- Dijo él en voz baja. Frunció el ceño, destensándolo instantes después.- Cuando… él ya no estaba y Merle andaba…- Gesticuló con su mano.- Durante unos meses estuve… Tocando en un local, varios pueblos más allá de donde me quedaba entonces.- Beth alzó las cejas sorprendida con la curiosidad pintada en sus irises claros. – Me sacaba unos pocos dólares cada noche pero…- Se encogió de hombros acercándose al piano, su espalda hacia la chica, sus dedos de nuevo sobre las teclas, rozándolas con una suavidad que parecía reservada sólo para él.- No me importaba el dinero.

- ¿Tocabas sólo?- Se atrevió a preguntar Beth.

- Al principio, luego apareció más gente y tocábamos juntos los fines de semana.- Asintió para sí recordando aquellas noches con un whisky sobre la tapa del piano y un pitillo encendido entre sus labios o apoyado en el borde del cenicero.- La mayoría eran piezas de jazz.

- ¿Tocarías una?- La voz de Beth era un susurro pero Daryl la escuchó con facilidad.- No tiene que ser ahora ni… Si quieres claro no tienes que…

- ¿Alguna petición en especial, Greene?- Preguntó el cazador haciendo crujir sus dedos tomando asiento una vez más en el taburete frente al piano, su rostro vuelto hacia el de la chica quien sonreía ampliamente. Beth negó con la cabeza, su coleta meciéndose de un lado a otro de su cabeza con el movimiento.- Bien, entonces…- Daryl se humedeció los labios, entrecerró los ojos repasando mentalmente todas las piezas que recordaba.- Hay una que a Steven siempre le gustaba tocar…

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse sobre el teclado recreando la vieja melodía que durante tantas noches había repetido una y otra vez años atrás.

Beth siguió la melodía que él marcaba, uniéndose a ella con el repiqueteo de la puntera de su bota sobre el suelo. Cerró los ojos con sus manos agarradas al borde del asiento, mientras dejaba que su mente siguiera el camino mostrado por la canción que Daryl tocaba sin apenas titubear, recreando en su cabeza imágenes de lo que aquella melodía quería contarle; imaginándose a un Daryl más joven rodeado de otros músicos, subido a un escenario envuelto en el humo de puros, cigarros y alcohol disfrutando del recuerdo de su madre y forjando otros nuevos, que le habían llevado a sentarse en ese taburete en mitad de la noche en aquella funeraria para recuperar aquellas sensaciones.

La chica sonrió ante el giro inesperado en uno de los movimientos y la agilidad que demostraba Daryl al teclear sin perder el ritmo ni entonar una nota fuera de lugar.

Sí, tenía talento.

* * *

_Ayer en cuanto terminé el anterior capítulo anoté la idea de este que más o menos estaba ya fraguada pero ya lo vi con algo más de claridad. Sé quien habrá que piense que Daryl tocando un piano sería como ver a un chimpancé haciendo ganchillo pero... A veces, las apariencias engañan, ¿no? Nunca se sabe. _

_La canción del título de este capítulo es de la canción de Debussy "Claire de Lune" o Claro de Luna, es una pieza muy mítica al piano. _

_Espero que os haya... ¿gustado?_

_Os veo en el siguiente posible oficio Dixoniano._


	17. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas

**Disclaimer: **Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen a mí, sino a la barba de Kirkman, su diabólica mente y a la cadena AMC. Yo me dedico a escribir "anormalidades" como ésta sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Chándal, lenguaje, camisetas de tirantes, música ochentera, ejercicio, descomposición carnal, humor...

No sé en qué estaba pensando al escribir esto, bueno sí, en la idea que** Cassandre Watson** me había planteado. Las quejas, a ella XD

Perdonad las erratas ya no rijo mucho a estas horas... Si ya de normal no lo hago mucho, imaginad. Disculpad si quedó algo cortito *-*

* * *

**Sangre****, sudor y lágrimas**

_15 años han pasado desde el inicio de la epidemia_

Llevaba cinco minutos de más sentado en la orilla de su colchón con la mochila frente a sus pies. La tira de la misma estaba en su mano derecha, su dedo pulgar rozaba la vieja tela sopesando si soltarla y tirar la toalla de una vez por todas.

Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana, era hora de largarse e ir a la clase. Ahogó un gruñido entre sus manos al cubrir su rostro. Con la cara aún escondida escuchó la puerta abrirse y el roce de un par de zapatillas sobre el suelo.

- Vamos a llegar tarde.

Daryl ladeó el rostro en dirección a la cabeza rubia de Beth apostada en el hueco de la puerta. Ella y su melena rubia recogida en una coleta. Ella y sus mallas de color negro junto a una camiseta de tirantes color rosa fresa. Daryl parpadeó, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la normalidad con la que lucía esas ropas a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido. ¿Realmente habían llegado a ese punto en el que gozar de frivolidades como el ejercicio en un gimnasio o similar volvían a ser parte de la rutina del mundo?

Agachó la mirada a la mochila y la cogió con desgana del suelo. Beth le sonrió escueta.

- Alguien tenía que hacerlo…- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros respondiendo a la pregunta que Daryl se planteaba cada día al verse en ese instante: ¿por qué diablos les había tocado a ellos semejante tarea?

No podían haberles asignado a las cocinas, al nuevo cuerpo de policía… Joder, antes prefería ponerse a podar setos o recoger mierdas de perro que hacer… eso. Daba gracias a Dios porque su hermano llevara ya tantos años muertos para no verle en esos instantes, en los que cruzaba la puerta principal del edificio y se dirigía por el largo pasillo con luces parpadeantes y varios hombres armados hacia su clase.

Sí. SU clase.

Beth entró en primer lugar tras girar el pomo y saludar con un gesto de cabeza a quienes permanecían haciendo guardia en la puerta. Ambos hombres le correspondieron al gesto con respeto absoluto, respeto que pareció volatilizarse cuando sus ojos recayeron en la figura del menor de los Dixon. Una sonrisa mordida apareció en la cara de uno, mientras el otro desviaba su rostro hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

- Una puta risa y os arranco la cabeza.- Les advirtió él en voz baja ajustando el asa de la mochila en su hombro antes de entrar.

Ambos guardias negaron con la cabeza. En cuanto se cerró la puerta escuchó sus risas y los golpes entre ellos para guardar silencio. Inspiró hondo para no abrir la puerta y poner en práctica su amenaza. Beth apoyó su mano en su antebrazo tironeando de él hacia el interior de la clase.

- Ve a cambiarte mientras les organizo un poco.- Le dijo ella intentando alejar sus pensamientos homicidas de su cabeza.

Le empujó hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación que usaban como vestuario particular. Bueno, lo usaba él, a ella le daba igual pasearse por toda la ciudad en mallas y zapatillas. Él aún tenía algo de amor propio, dignidad y… Resopló encerrándose en el vestuario, _"¿a quién pretendía engañar?"_ Sacó el pantalón de chándal de la mochila y la camiseta de tirantes anchos de color negro. Mantuvo los pantalones entre los dedos viendo las antaño rayas blancas laterales, ahora algo sonrosadas. Maldito Glenn, sabía que había sido culpa suya al mezclar las ropas en la colada.

Se cambió las ropas y se calzó las zapatillas, al menos eran de su número, no como las pantalones que parecían dos tallas más grandes. Guardó sus ropas en la mochila y la colgó del colgador tras la puerta regresando a la clase con la mirada fija en el grupo congregado.

Dio un par de sonoras palmadas abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos, intentando rozarlos lo mínimo posible. No quería un estropicio como el de la clase anterior en la que Jackson había terminado la clase con un brazo menos. Tampoco quería ir oliendo a muerto por la calle para que el resto de gente le mirara con más desprecio del habitual.

Beth le esperaba frente a la fila de espejos, las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa brillante. En cuanto Daryl se puso a su lado, se vio inmerso en ese par de segundos de desconcierto total y absoluto como cada día desde que le habían asignado esa tarea.

_"- Están dando muestras de humanidad de nuevo. Comienzan a dar muestras de que el cerebro vuelve a encenderse poco a poco.- Le habían dicho en aquella sala con más miembros de su antiguo grupo.- Necesitan readaptarse, ser parte de la sociedad de nuevo o nunca pasaremos página.- Ante aquello Daryl había soltado una risotada escueta sin saber a dónde querían ir a parar. En cuanto escuchó su idea, su risa se murió en el acto, escuchando un coro de risas provenir del resto de presentes.- Necesitan ejercitarse y queremos que Beth y tú os encargeis de ello."_

Daryl parpadeó echando un vistazo a la hilera incongruente de caminantes frente a él. Sus gruñidos algo más leve de lo habitual. Podía percibir sus esfuerzos por mantener la formación, pero dando pequeños pasos adelante y atrás.

El hombre se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a Beth, quien le sonrió, intentando infundirle un ánimo que días como ese estaba por los suelos. ¿Qué había hecho para que el karma le estuviera metiendo la pierna de esa manera por el culo hasta la rodilla? Vale que no hubiera sido un santo, que hubiera acabado con centenas de caminantes como los que tenía frente a él; incluso había acabado con algún vivo que otro pero… ¿Eso?

- Dale, Greene. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.- Le dijo viéndola agacharse hacia el radiocasett que les habían prestado con un recopilatorio de viejas canciones de los 80 y los 90.

Dio un par de palmas de nuevo atrayendo la atención de los caminantes. Uno de ellos gruñó con gravedad.

- ¡Ni una puta palabra, Mordiscos!- Le espetó al susodicho quien gruñó por lo bajo removiéndose inquieto bajo su jersey de lana roído.- ¡A ver si os acordáis de lo que aprendimos en la clase de ayer!- Les dijo señalando a un par de ellos que siempre andaban más rezagados. Parecían de los mayores del grupo, en cuanto a tiempo desde su conversión y les resultaba más complicado seguir las indicaciones que les daban.

Daryl frunció el ceño al escuchar la canción por los altavoces del radiocasett y a Beth con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Nunca escuchaste una de sus canciones?- Le preguntó ella alzando las cejas sorprendida.- Papá no me dejaba escuchar su música pero Mads tenía un cd y me la dejaba escuchar en su discman.

Beth tomó la batuta de la situación y dio un paso al frente alzando ambos brazos hacia arriba con las piernas ligeramente separadas. Daryl se obligó a no mirar por enésima vez el trasero prieto de la ya no tan joven Greene, y se colocó a su lado imitando su postura.

- Y… ¡Uno!- Dijo Beth colocando su mano izquierda en su cadera y ladeándose en esa dirección con el brazo derecho estirado sobre su cabeza. En un coro de gruñidos, babas cayendo al suelo, y maldiciones mentales, uno a uno todos los alumnos imitaron su gesto.- ¡Dos!- Cambió la posición de lado.

- ¡Lepanto! ¿Quieres hacer lo que decimos? ¡O te vas a la puta calle!- Le espetó Daryl a uno de ellos.

- Daryl… no puede…- Le susurró Beth sin moverse de su postura haciéndole un gesto para que viera mejor al caminante en cuestión: le faltaba un brazo.

- Tiene un muñón, que lo levante.- Se excusó él encogiéndose de hombros intentando no mirar a Lepanto de nuevo.

Los minutos y las canciones se sucedieron. A cada movimiento que realizaban el humor de Daryl iba variando, de la rabia, al llanto interno, de las lágrimas de risa (escondidas lo mejor posible) al ver a uno de ellos perder parte de su mandíbula, a las lágrimas de dolor al sentir un tirón en su espalda. Estaba haciéndose mayor. Del Pop pasaron al rock, del rock al Heavy, y del Heavy a la música clásica.

Para cuando la clase terminó, varios de los caminantes se habían dejado caer al suelo, perdiendo algún trozo de carne por el camino y llenando el suelo con pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre oscura y fluidos.

- Creo que ya tenemos bastante todos por hoy.- Dijo Daryl al ver a Charlie, un niño que no tendría más de 7 años cuando murió y resucitó, darse de cabezazos contra la pared sin descanso.- Ya, chaval, ya.- Le interrumpió él cogiéndole de los hombros asegurándose de no entrar en contacto con su blanda piel y quitarle unos cuantos kilos de más sin querer con el roce.

- Mañana a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo?- Les dijo Beth secándose el sudor de la frente con la cinta de su muñeca izquierda.

Zigzagueando los caminantes salieron por la puerta escoltados por los guardias dejándolos solos a Daryl y Beth. La chica se sentó en el suelo y dio un trago de su botella de agua, pasándosela a él cuando le vio tumbarse en el suelo a su lado, antebrazo sobre los ojos.

- ¿Cansado?- Le preguntó ella con un deje divertido en la voz. Daryl descubrió uno de sus ojos, viéndola sonreír con la botella extendida hacia él.

- Menos cachondeo, Greene.- Le respondió él incorporándose sobre un codo vaciando media botella casi de un trago.- En serio, no nos pagan lo suficiente por esto.

- ¿…Pagar?- Preguntó Beth dubitativa haciendo que Daryl le mirara sorprendido. Segundos después la risa del cazador resonó entre las cuatro paredes, comenzando por una risa suave y jocoso hasta una carcajada desde lo más profundo de las entrañas.

- Eres demasiado buena, princesa.- Dijo él entre risas recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de la rubia.

* * *

_Definitivamente ésta es una de las ideas más bizarras que he escrito en este fic y en mi vida probablemente jajajajaa Ay dios, sólo de imaginarlo me daba un mal. Intentar imaginarlo de verdad y... me decís qué os parece ;)_

_Gracias Cass por brindarme tan tremenda idea y hacer que mi mente comenzara a hilar por sí sola y a fantasear casi sin límites._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios, paciencia, bendiciones, posesiones, maldiciones! Cualquier comentario, petición para ingresar en la clase y demás, ya sabéis donde enviarla!_


End file.
